Harry Potter and the Friend with Benefits
by InfiniteDragon
Summary: Harry Potter has a significant problem: he is lonely in every sense of the word, desperate for any aid to relieve him of a number of problems. He stumbles across a ritual, in the forbidden section of the library, that allow him to 'get what he needs'. His life and many others will never be the same. Explicit Deviancy! Read at your own risk! Many multi pairings.
1. Chapter 1: The Newcomer

_**Harry Potter and the Friend with Benefits.**_

_**Author's Note the First:**_

This is not a children's story. It is _not_ intended to be read by anyone under the age of consent in the place where you, the reader, live. If you do so or allow another to do so, that is on you.

This story contains several things that might be triggering for some people. It contains a great number of sexual acts, some of which could and probably should be considered 'deviant'. Male/Male/Female and Female/Female/Male (or more) creatures having consensual (mostly) sex is just the tip of a large iceberg as far as this story goes. There is Human/Creature sex here (humanoid mostly, but still not human). There may be incest. There's futanari. Lesbian. Hints of a Male/Male relationship (none of the main characters however). Dubious Consent may be rampant throughout, and certainly exists in the beginning. I personally would consider any 'dubious' here to be firmly in the 'non' category, given the circumstances. I don't condone that. I never will. This is a work of fiction based on another work of fiction. Don't be doing that sort of thing in real life, ever.

The creatures may not be limited to humanoids, though I have no particular inclination to add those at this time. It may happen anyway. There will be BDSM practices, and other kinks as well.  
If those things are not your cup of tea- feel free to skip the entire story, or a part. I won't be marking 'lemons', in the story. You should expect them from here on out.

They are rather central to the tale, however, as should be clear from this first chapter. It is _not_, however, all about sex. There is a plot in the porn. Several, in fact, if you care to look for them.

Final warning: This story is not yet finished. It is, by my count, about 460 pages (single spaced Times New Roman 12pt). It is long, and by my estimation less than 30% complete. I will be posting 25 pages or so- whatever a chapter ends up being- _roughly_ every month until I have posted all I have, or the story is complete. After that point, if the story is not complete, I will post as a chapter is finished and reviewed for grammar. I have no beta reader or editor for this story, though I am open to applications for that role at this time.

Without further ado, if you haven't been scared off... enjoy.

**Chapter 1: The Newcomer**

Harry James Potter, fifteen, flipped through the pages of one of many books he should not be reading from distractedly, only raising his eyes from the moonlit parchment every few minutes or so when some quiet noise of the castle settling or cooling in the night made him worry someone was coming.

Not that they could catch him, he knew, aside from, perhaps, Professor Dumbledore himself.

Only Dumbledore was no longer in the Castle, and therefore was not a worry… though Harry worried about the aged Headmaster for entirely different reasons these days.

He was growing beyond frustrated.

With the Ministry, of course, and Dolores Umbridge in particular, most obviously.

The DA, Dumbledore's Army, (or, as Harry called it in his head, the Defense Association) was coming along nicely, and the school year was proceeding apace, much as the Ministry might wish it.

In just over two months, he and his closest friends would be sitting their O.W.L.s, upon the completion of which, given at least three "Acceptable" grades or better, would mean that, upon completion of Hogwarts, he could consider himself a Hedge Wizard regardless of his grades on the final exams, the N.E.W.T.s. In other words, he could keep his wand, pass or fail.

So that, the DA, was not truly a source of worry. In point of fact, Harry felt their more-than-weekly meetings to be a great relief, since he could both help his friends survive (he hoped), and stick it to the highly corrupt Ministry of Magic he was already coming to loath despite being just fifteen, two full years short of adulthood.

_ Though_, Harry thought idly, _the DA causes problems of its own._

Not the clandestine nature of their meetings. The Marauder's Map handled that well enough.

No… it was those attending the meetings.

A specific half, anyway.

Harry Potter was quite awake at three in the morning in the Hogwarts Library in hopes of distracting himself from, yes, _girls_. Witches, in particular.

A few notable names, mostly in the DA, along with their faces and figures flashed, unbidden, across his mind's eye.

Hermione. Ginny. A couple of the red-head's year-mates. Lavender. Parvati (and, of course, her sister, Padma, in Ravenclaw). There were others, of course. Many members of each house, even the Slytherins that, by and large, despised Harry (and he felt the feeling quite mutual), were something to look at and admire on physical beauty itself, in his opinion.

Yet, Harry could not just 'date' or 'romance' or 'woo' or… well, anything. Sure, he fancied more than a few. Cho Chang, for example, had been his first real crush, though any strong thoughts for her had been crushed by their first, disastrous date to Hogsmeade.

Another page turned, Harry barely registering the topic and chapter had changed.

Yes, girls were, indeed, the primary source of his frustration.

Because how could he trust _any_ of them, aside from a few specific examples (Hermione alone, really, and she was off-limits for other reasons, his other best friend, Ron, chief among them), with wanting to be with _him_, not his fame, or his wealth, or… whatever?

_ On the Summoning of Demons_, Harry read, then whispered aloud, beginning to turn the page again, "I wouldn't mind shagging a few of the Slytherins, yeah, but I'd worry about being knifed in the back!"

His normal speaking volume, in the hush of the late-night library, made Harry freeze for several seconds with the page mostly turned.

Then he glanced back down at the book.

_ Summoning of…_

Unbidden, words spoken by the person he now knew was called Bartemius Crouch, Junior, flitted through his mind. '_You're allowed a wand. A simple spell… to _get what you need_.'_

"To get what I need," Harry whispered.

He glanced down again, snorted, then let the page fall.

Another turned, his mind almost blank.

Then a third.

The fourth and fifth made him pause.

For there, sideways, almost like a pin-up he'd once spotted on Dudley's floor, was a very, _very_ detailed drawing.

A female form with dragon-like wings, flaming hair, voluptuous, curvy… nude.

_ Succubae and Incubae_, the drawing was titled.

Harry blinked.

He turned back a few pages to the start of the chapter. Then back to the pinup.

The chapter's headline.

The pinup.

He snorted, snapping the book closed, and then put it back on the shelf. "Yeah, right… Guess I'll just go have another useless wank."

An hour later, despite doing just that, he went to bed (thankfully, it was Saturday morning) just as horny as when he'd stolen to the library.

On Saturday evening, Harry had the book, which had simply _refused_ to leave his thoughts, open on his lap while he finished the final step of a circle, the binding and summoning spell described just after the pinup for the summoning of such a creature.

A creature described, in the book, as a gender-morphic humanoid demon, capable of breeding with nearly any creature, powerful, cunning, wise… and always beautiful and _willing_.

If he wanted a female form, it would have one. If he _had_ wanted a male form (Harry knew he did not, thank you very much), it would, even with the same creature.

In other words, nearly the perfect relief for his perpetually aroused state.

The circle surrounded him, his clothes discarded to the side.

Not for the ritual, though it had been recommended, but simply for, he hoped, ease of access.

The knife in his left hand slid across the palm of his right.

He hissed, though not loudly- Harry James Potter was no stranger to pain.

At once, deep crimson welled up even as he tossed the knife out of the small circle, just eight feet across, to land in the corner of the dark stone cellar room beneath Hogwarts with a loud _clink_.

This time, he did not worry for the noise, having silenced the room and given it every protection he could. Ron had even given him an alibi, with the promise that, when the rendezvous was finished, he would attempt to set one up with his friend, too.

As the blood finished covering his palm, he brought it down and cupped his groin, then began to chant even as the magic of the ritual stirred him to vigorous life.

Harry was just about to groan in frustration a few minutes later, because all seemed to have happened was that his erection was, if anything, more painful than ever before, perhaps spurred on by the magic of the ritual, and the room filling with dense, pink smoke.

Eventually, the almost cloyingly-sweet, yet still brimstone-y smell made Harry cough.

A moment later, he jumped in response to a single word.

"Master?"

He froze, with his right, bloody hand still cupping his swollen scrotum, while the left hand tightened its grip on... no, wait, he'd thrown the knife aside, put his wand in his clothes, also set aside... he was defenseless. Naked, literally, in a room with some unknown female.

Suddenly, Harry felt very grateful for the obscuring smoke.

"Er... Who's there?" he eventually called.

Another brief pause, then the same, soft, almost lyrical voice replied, "It's me, Master. The one you summoned? Let me clear out the smoke... most of these rituals are done out-of-doors, you know."

"Er..." was all Harry could think of to say, heedless of how inane it sounded- especially repeated- as the heavy color seemed to withdraw, condense, and shrink, eventually revealing at first a small shadow of a form just a few feet in front of him, on the opposite side of the ritual circle.

It continued to pull inward, almost swirling down into a central point, condensing further and further, until the last few wisps were pulled into what seemed to be the hair of a petite, humanoid girl- though clearly not human- about two feet shorter than he was.

Harry was not, for what it was worth, a tall example of an English teenaged boy, at a mere five-one.

She- for the being was clearly a she- had pointed, almost elfin (though thankfully not House-elven) ears, bright pink hair the exact hue of the smoke it had just, apparently, absorbed, and a rounded, almost angelic human-like face with bright, almost cerulean-blue eyes. A slender, graceful neck fell into narrow shoulders, from which sprouted two arms, and, apparently, two small, black, bat-like wings which jutted out and upward about a foot in each direction.

Her chest, bare as the rest of the figure was, was at least partially developed, though he doubted if, were she human, more than the smallest of training bras would ever be necessary. Not that, of course, he was an expert on the matter.

The small breasts were capped by puffy, extended areolae and nipples, and there was just enough definition going down from there for Harry to make out the curvature of an abdomen, a hint of waist and pelvic bone, before a bare, slitted mound separated two thicker thighs, giving the short creature a slightly wider hip than shoulder, which was again a little wider than the waist, before moving down proportionally well-made but still short legs to end in two miniature, perfect feet.

Feet which, Harry noticed, were capped with pointed, likely razor-sharp nails the same hue as her hair.

"Er... you're... small?"

The being nodded, dazzling Harry momentarily with the sheer excitement she presented with the gesture and the brilliance of her white teeth- two of which were, he also noted with some trepidation, almost vampire-like in their length.

"That's right, Master! Like all Succubae, I take the form of my summoner's deepest desires!"

"I... I'm not into little kids," Harry protested, suddenly annoyed, frowning as he did so.

"Your big cock says different, Master," the creature chided, glancing downward- just below her throat level- momentarily, "And besides- I'm not a _child_, I'm just young! Petite, you might say."

"B- But you're so short! _I'm_ short, and you're- you-"

"Mm, not short where it matters, Master," the child-like being smirked, stepping forward a few times until she was just a few inches from him.

Instinctively, he stepped back, only to bounce off the invisible, yet perfectly _there_ barrier formed by the inside of the summoning circle.

_ Shit. Neither of us can leave until the ritual is over. Crap, crap, crap... What did I get myself into?_

"Don't feel too bad," the being shrugged, "I don't really have anything to compare it to. I'm fully trained, and an adult by our standards, but you're my first summoning, so I've never had a human to compare you to. And besides..."

The sultry look- altogether _alien_ to what Harry felt should have been a child's form- she shot upward made Harry's penis jerk in his hand, such that, only then, did he think to try and hide it from her.

"... You should know, Master, I'm a Succubus. A demon of sorts, at least to you mortals. There's nothing- _nothing_\- you mortals could think of, sex-wise, that would shock me. So you like petite girls. I might be a year younger than you, appearance-wise. I can only assume your tastes will change as you age, like most people's do. And so, should our contract extend to that point, I will, too. But to me, this isn't a big deal. Not at all."

Harry frowned. "C- Contract? The book didn't say-"

He trailed off. She, in turn, cast her almost glowing-blue eyes around the chamber, which was still only lit by four candles and the remaining glow of the circle itself (a white, at least, which kept colors almost normal, Harry knew), to see the small pile of his belongings. With a brief squint, she eyed the book, then rolled her eyes. "_Profligatory Vitalis_ by Luther Profligulls. I should have known- it's a book with all the warnings and cautions _after_ the good stuff. We actually use that same book in our lessons on Contracts. Don't feel too bad... I'm fair, I promise!"

"Er..."

She smiled again, "Anyway, so here's the short version. I can only stay in this world, outside of this circle, for a short time. About an hour, tops. With a Contract, as long as you keep _your_ end of the deal, I can keep mine- which means I can stay. The payments- what you give me- can be almost anything, but I know exactly what I want. It's a pretty standard thing, too, most Succubae these days choose it."

"Let me guess," Harry frowned again, finally having found his words, "My soul? My life?"

She almost snorted, covered her tiny mouth with a small hand, giggled once, then shook her head, making her wings jostle. "No, silly- it's semen. That whole soul-sucking, life-stealing nonsense was your religions getting into the mix. 'All sex is bad, especially outside of marriage'. What a crock! It's stories told to scare people off of summoning us. I mean, I _can_ kill. I _can't_ remove a soul. Short of killing, anyway. But where's the fun in that? Where's the _payment_? Nowhere, I tell you! I mean, I-"

Harry's frown came back. What was she going on about?

Demons- Succubi in particular- didn't take souls?

Of course, he'd been willing to maybe trade his for the benefit. That was the whole point of the summoning! But now this tiny thing who was _way_ too young- words to the contrary notwithstanding- to be talking about sex at all was... was...

"-And that's why, now, we mostly just take semen. I mean, we can't breed alone, but we can take a mortal's semen- or eggs in the case of a humanoid female and an Incubus- and use them as building blocks for our own people."

"Wait... what?"

She, now, frowned slightly, glaring up at him before sighing, which made her wings flex far enough up to almost bring the taloned joints together as her little shoulders rose, "Semen. Cum. Jizz. Whatever you want to call it. Succubi need it to make more Succubi. We can 'eat' it, absorb it into our bodies in any way it touches us- internally or externally- and use it to get stronger. Then, when we go back home, we use the raw material- essentially blank DNA and amino acids- to make more of us. So that's my payment. Uh... details to be worked out, of course. I just want semen."

Harry shook his head. It couldn't be that simple, could it? There had to be... "What's the catch?"

She shrugged. "None, really. I mean, there's no way you- even as studly as you might be for a fifteen-year-old- could provide enough to keep me here. But, I sense teenaged boys all over this place."

"It's a school," Harry offered.

She grinned, now, all traces of annoyance gone, "_Perfect_. That's more than enough, then. So, here's what I propose- and feel free to offer a counter-proposal. You, as the Contractor, can use me as you see fit, whenever, whereever. Whatever hole, whatever method, I'm your servant until the Contract ends. Even if it's not sex-related. With me so far?"

Harry nodded, his dick, which had only just started to wilt the tiniest bit, flared back to full-mast at the very idea of having this creature- which apparently _was_ truly a Succubus, even if her form was- not traditional- at his beck and call.

"You _cannot_ banish me until a certain task is complete, a task of your design. This is the task which the Contract will be made to uphold. If payment is not made in kind, I can leave- and take you with me. Which means you'll basically be fucked dry by me and all of my kind until there's nothing less. You _won't _enjoy that as much as you might think. It usually takes about five minutes."

Harry, at first aroused even further by that idea, shuddered.

Maybe not, then.

"As far as payment itself... I want your semen, as Contractor, at _least_ weekly. That's for my own personal use and power. That means you _have_ to use me, put your semen on or preferably in me, at least once per week. Once per day is preferable, but I have the feeling you'll have other... obligations keeping your time pretty tied up. In addition, you don't complain when I take semen from other places in the school. Or at home, if you're there, for as far as I can find it. A couple miles."

"Er..." Harry turned slightly green, "You mean, if I was at home, you'd... you'd, er, th-_that_ w- with my cousin? My uncle?"

One thin, pink eyebrow quirked up. "Not if you don't want me to, I suppose. I can skip them. And no. I mean, if you want me to suck or fuck someone's semen out, just tell me. It _is_ in my nature. But I meant more just gathering what's shot out. We have ways of getting it out of females without them even knowing, or getting it off bedsheets, or socks, or whatever else. It doesn't have to be fresh, it's just better if it is. Tastier, I mean, and stronger, too."

Feeling slightly better about the situation, Harry nodded. "Anything else?"

She grimaced, "Well... let's see," then started tapping a dainty finger on her chin, looking down absently near his belly-button, uncomfortably close to the tip of his member, "My personal payment, the wider payment to keep me here and build up our world... It's your turn, I think. Tell me, Master, what _you_ want. Besides me, of course. What is your end goal?"

Harry frowned yet again, stymied. His first thought, of course, was help with Voldemort.

Yet this, even if she professed to be an adult, was apparently a child. He couldn't throw her into that!

Harry started glancing around, hoping for inspiration.

"Um...," he eventually said, drawing the attention of the creature, who had started looking around idly herself, "Any... any suggestions? I mean, I have this problem with a madman trying to kill me, but aside from that..."

This time, the other eyebrow quirked up. "A madman, eh? Wizard-type, like you?"

Harry nodded, but shook his head immediately afterward, "Yeah, but don't- you don't need to get involved with that."

She shrugged again, "Your choice, I suppose. I mean, I could take _him_ back home. Get rid of him for good, benefit us, too."

Harry frowned again, "No... this is my fight. He- he..."

"Family?" Her voice was solemn, quiet, if still a little high and soft for his tastes.

This time, Harry nodded. "My parents."

"Bastard," she murmured, then looked up at him firmly, "Then I propose this: When he's gone, I go. Until then, I service you as I said, including helping you against your madman. Keep your morale up, so to speak. Or anything else you need."

This time, Harry full-on scowled. "No. You don't need to fight-"

"I didn't say _fight_," she raised both hands as if to ward off his anger, but did not appear at all cowed, "I said help you. I can fight. We all can. But I can also die, and I have no intention of doing so. If it comes down to it, then yes, I'll put my life- or more likely, my existence on this plane- on the line for yours. It's still fair, because it's _really_ unlikely this guy knows how to kill a Succubus permanently, and even less so that he has the balls to do it."

Harry murmured, "I wouldn't doubt either," to himself, but she didn't appear to hear.

Instead, she reviewed, "So, I'm yours to use however you see fit until this wizard madman of yours is dead. In return, I get your semen at least weekly, or more if I request it- up to once a day maximum, for your health, because Contracts are designed, these days, to protect us both equally- and your tacit-slash-explicit approval to gather semen from elsewhere in my range to take back home when I go. Anything else?"

Harry thought for a moment, then asked, "Well, I mean... what are your... preferences? I mean... I may not be experienced, but I know girls like... well, some things more than others."

"It's sweet," the little creature grinned the same dazzling one she'd used first on him, "that you care! But I can assure you, as long as it's sex, I'll enjoy it. I _am_ a Succubus. But I like the same things you like, for as long as I'm here. It's partly due to the nature of Profligull's ritual, and partly due to _our_ nature. We like sex. All of us, in all its forms. We like our partners to bring us pleasure, and we like to bring pleasure to our partners. Whichever works for me, I enjoy both."

"But... er..." The more Harry thought about this, the worse- and better- it sounded. Sure, free sex- as much as he wanted! That was great!

But... at what cost? Apparently not his soul, or his life, but... he'd all-but enslaved this creature.

"Ah, I see where you're going," she growled, then smiled again, "But let me assure you, your own personal feelings of guilt are, in this case, _entirely_ misplaced. When a Summoning is performed, _we_ choose who goes. I volunteered. So there's no slavery at all. I wanted to come. I wanted a contract. And the longer I'm here, Mr. Too-Much-Heart, the more I want to stay for a while. And yes," she finished, smirking upward at him, "It's plain to see on your face. No, I can't read minds. Not _yours_, anyway, you're the Summoner. I can read others in a fashion, if I try. It's more a combination of empathy and reading body language, though."

"Still," Harry replied, shaking his head again, "That doesn't answer my question. What, aside from pleasure I guess, and- and semen, do you get out of this? It could kill you!"

"The pleasure and semen are enough, I can promise you," she replied, "and as I said, it's _not_ very likely I'll die. The fact that, as a Succubus, I will personally grow more powerful from your semen as my Contractor is an added bonus to me. Think of it... well, you're a wizard, so this is a magic school, right? Think of it like this- every time I get your personal semen to use myself, it's like I'm attending a class for magic. In fact, I _do_ actually get magic- mana- out of it. That's used to power our growth, or our abilities beyond the normal. Flight. Actual mind-reading- not something I've mastered- and so on. So I'm getting something equivalent to an education, as well. Or levelling up in a video game, if you prefer."

That- well, those- at least made _some_ sense to Harry, though he'd only rarely been able to sneak a turn on Dudley's computer or consoles. "Al- Alright, then... Um... I should probably ask what side benefits there are for me, right? If you're getting this 'training'?"

This time, she smiled even wider, then licked her lips, making Harry's cock jump again, "I'm glad you asked, Master," she practically purred. "Because yes, I was planning on it. You want sex. Any teenaged boy does, right? Well... I like to think that, even though this is my first Summoning, I'm pretty good at that. But I also know how teenaged humans think. Aced my psychology classes, you know. There's other girls out there, right? Girls you wouldn't mind slipping that thing into," she finished, gesturing needlessly downward with her chin.

Harry blushed, but after a few seconds, nodded.

"Well, I can help you there, too. It'd be my pleasure."

"But- but I thought you wanted semen," Harry frowned.

"I do," she shrugged, this time extending and flexing her wings backward as she resumed speaking, "But I like _sex_. Sex with girls, boys- to be honest, animals. Whatever. To a Succubus, it's all the same. Pleasure is pleasure. So I'll give you some experience and some training, 'on the house' so to speak, by virtue of just being around and your servant. But, if you want a side benefit, I'll go beyond just training you to be an amazing lover. I'll help you score the girls, too. Or boys, if you want to try that out."

Harry shuddered.

"No boys, then. That's alright. Threesomes with two guys out? Just want to find out in advance. I'm assuming two or more females is fine for you."

That question, Harry had no idea how to answer. He'd never even considered it.

Wouldn't that put his genitalia within ten feet of another boys', naked and without even a shower barrier or clothing between them?

Then again...

"Well, something to think about later, then," she shrugged once more. "Now, Master, one more time... tell me if I messed up. If I didn't, to seal the deal, you have to kiss me, right on the lips. With tongue. That's how we sign contracts, though it won't be finalized until we consummate- have sex."

Harry nodded, gesturing with his still empty left hand for her to continue.

Part of him didn't know why he bothered using his still-bloody right hand to cup his scrotum... it seemed kind of pointless, since his length extended well above his wrist.

"I, the Contractee, agree to serve you, the Contractor, in any way you so desire, explicitly stated or implied or anywhere in between, with an emphasis on educational and sexual methods, the former with a further emphasis on survival and the latter on enjoying said survival, up to and including risk of planar habitation or even death, until such time as the wizard known to the Contractor as-"

She paused.

Harry blinked, "Er, V- Voldemort."

"Voldemort," (Harry was quite pleased to see that she hadn't hesitated at all in saying the name) "is deceased and unable to further harm the Contractor. In recompense, I, the Contractee, shall obtain from the Contractor _at minimum_, one full biologically produced dose of semen from his own body weekly, and more at my request up to a maximum of one per day for my own personal use plus any semen from the Contractor that I, personally extract, as well as the Contractor's permission to harvest semen from all suitable males within two miles of his current location as I see fit, should the Contractor have no other duties for me to fulfill at that time. Said harvesting shall be for the purpose of returning to the Contractee's home plane for use there in the building up of said plane and its inhabitants. Should payment not be made by the Contractor within any given week for the duration of the Contract, the Contractee shall have the right, authority, and power granted by the Contractor to declare the Contract null and void, and, in leiu of further payment, take the Contractor's body to the Contractee's home plane for disposal as the Contractee sees fit. Ie, Final Harvesting."

The girl took a deep breath, then looked up at Harry with wide, almost innocent-seeming eyes, "Did I miss anything?"

He inhaled, then shook his head, "No, I think that's it."

"Alright, then, my kiss, Master?"

Slowly, Harry, pulse pounding in his head for some reason- possibly the nubile, nude demoness before him, or the weight of the magicaly-binding contract he was about to agree to, or destiny, or sheer horniness, or some combination of those- leaned forward and down.

She titled her head slightly, licked her lips as he approached, then closed her eyes quietly.

He approached further.

Then, a mere centimeter from her lips, his nose already past the tip of hers, he stopped. "I don't even know your name," he whispered.

"I don't know yours either, Master. True names are special to us. Kiss me."

He gulped.

She was a child...

Or an adult.

A demon.

Not human, for sure. He was about to have a kiss with a non-human.

His first, final, disastrous date with Cho Chang notwithstanding, this could be considered his first kiss.

No, wait, before Yule.

Harry shuddered, but not with memories of just a few short months prior.

No...

It was _power_. Power, and _lust_.

Suddenly, his body froze, and for a moment, he grew terrified.

An exceedingly gentle touch occured on each of his closed eyelids. "Open your eyes, Master," the creature whispered, from just before his face, still.

He did, but found quickly that he was still frozen otherwise.

"Don't worry, Master," she looked up at him from less than an inch away, "The Contract is sealed. I'm on your side, I cannot harm you. I just... want to enjoy this, too." Before he could do anything more than blink, the same feather-light touch of a single fingertip touched the base of his cock, then the wrist of his right hand.

"Now, lesson number one," she whispered, eyes still locked on his, "It's against the law for us to take the virginity of a human, and from that kiss I knew you were. So I'll do something else, for now, and then we'll go find you a human to fuck. Then we can do whatever, whenever. Okay, Master?"

He tried to nod, shake his head, anything.

After a moment of motionless Harry, she smiled, "Oops. Blink once for yes, twice for now."

He blinked.

"Good, I'm glad to have an agreeable Master. Now... Lesson number two. Sometimes, a slow, gentle thing humans usually call making love is in order. Sometimes, it's an animalistic rut most call fucking. This time, this first time, it'll be more like the second. We can educate you on the rest after you've had a few proverbial cherries popped, alright, Master?"

He blinked once again.

For some reason, being all-but paralyzed made his erection even more painful, but her body was just beyond where it still twitched. And he could do nothing, nothing at all, to relieve it!

"Lesson three," she purred after he had blinked, "Fog of Lust. Our most basic power. A wave of our wings with some intent behind it, and we excrete pheremones- conveniently spread by the wings, too- which make Humans extremely aroused. You didn't need it, but I had to show you. That cost me almost nothing, by the way, so no extra charge for now. I'll be keeping track, and using my powers is one of the ways in which I can ask for extra payment from you. Just so you know.

"Now," she inhaled, looking down, "You might've heard of a blow-job. That's what I'm gonna do for you now, to take the edge off. Then we're gonna go find some pussy. I'll use the Fog on her, and when she's ready, you sweep in and give her what she wants. Simple, right?"

After a moment, Harry blinked, then blinked twice more.

"So... sounds easy, but you don't want to do it?"

He blinked once.

"It's not rape, you know," she clarified, "the Fog doesn't force someone to want sex. It just makes them horny. Well, horn_ier_."

Harry said nothing, only tried to send a glare.

"Fine," she tapped his body, right over his heart, and Harry found himself able to move completely again. "What's the problem," she asked, clearly a bit exasperated.

"The _problem_," Harry growled, "Is that it _does_ sound like rape to me!"

"Well, it's _not_," the girl said firmly, "She can say no. And if she does, we'll go elsewhere. Remember, I like what you like. Right now, the idea doesn't appeal to me at all. So find some girl that'd probably want to do you anyway, and we'll use her. Simple. Who've you seen eyeing you?"

Harry swallowed, partially mollified. That... did sound a _little_ less like rape.

Only...

She heaved another exasperated sigh, then stuck her palm, fingers out, on his forehead. "Hold still, Master..."

A moment later, an image popped into his head.

And, apparently, hers.

"Asian, huh? Lost the boyfriend... nah, too much drama to start with."

He heard the girl speak as if through a sound machine. Hazy, distorted, but understandable.

Another image.

"Oh, a ginger. Those are fiery. Drama, though, with the brother..."

Another.

"Bookworm? Maybe. Let's keep looking..."

Another.

"Ooh. Wait. Isn't she from that other House? The one you don't trust?"

Harry wrenched his forehead away from her hand, then growled, "Yes, she is. I don't even know her name."

"She'll do," the small creature pronounced, "Blondes are fun."

"How do you know she's- that she'd be willing?" Harry asked, trying to sound firm but not sure he pulled it off.

Slytherin or not, she _was_ one of the best looking girls in the school, in any grade.

"A girl knows," was his only reply, "Now- I got enough out of your head that I think I know where she'll be. And yes, that was mind-reading for real, but since I had your permission- sort of- I could use it on you. And yes, that's gonna cost you _two_ more loads. Today. Well, tomorrow, since it's just about midnight."

The last was said with her cerulean, shining eyes focused somewhere over Harry's left shoulder.

He turned quickly, but saw nothing.

The teenaged boy turned back quickly, staring wide-eyed down his chest when he felt something warm, wet, and thick slight up the length of his shaft from the base to the tip in a serpentine pattern.

The Succubus had not even knelt, but had only bent her head low, showing him that not only was she gifted with a pair of small wings, but a short tail, no more than two feet long, which sprouted from just above her arse and had, apparently, been facing away from him the whole time they'd been talking.

That was a minor detail, though, because she was licking him again, still looking upward somehow, this time down, around his shaft with a tongue that, while forked like a snake's was otherwise just _long_.

It curled around him twice before she pulled it back, then opened her mouth wide, and sank down.

Down, her lips moved, past the sensitive glans, and all the way down to his base.

He felt, briefly, what might have been tonsils, and the tongue end, or turn, then the back of a throat- he thought it was, anyway- and then she bent at the waist, allowing him to sink in further.

With a groan Harry's hands fell on her head, only then able to tell she was also graced with a pair of thin horns that didn't even breach her bobbed hair.

He didn't try and guide her, though, for there was not enough sanity left in him to do so.

His entire dick, six and a half inches, was in the creature's mouth and throat. It was hot, almost painfully so, quite wet, like a sauna or shower, and working him.

Tight, working him even more with the apparently prehensile tongue and swallowing action, it was all Harry could to do process the sheer physical bliss emanating out of his new servant's mouth and throat, into his cock, which throbbed and jerked spasmodically through no will of his own, to his hips, which also jerked irregularly backward and forward, though not far, in a crude emulation of what might be called 'thrusting' if one were feeling generous, up, down, and out through the rest of his body.

Somehow, after a few seconds, Harry realized she was watching his eyes, and the thin lips of the tiny mouth, stretched wide to fit around him, almost comically so, were curled up into a faint smile even as his pubic hair obscured it.

Then one dainty, thin-fingered hand cupped his bloody ball-sack and gave it a tender squeeze, and he exploded.

Harry's world turned white, his mind unable to process the sensation beyond 'too much'.

When color and shadow returned, there was an ache of _emptiness_ in his groin that he'd never felt before, and an intense feeling of satisfaction which filled not the emptiness, but the remainder of Harry's body.

Only after processing those two sensations did Harry realize he was laying, quite nude, on a stone floor in a cool room.

The only spot on him that was warm, in fact, were the front middle of his thighs.

Harry blinked his eyes into focus, then turned them down his body.

Stradling his legs, just as nude as she had been before, was the Succubus, now grinning confidently, "Enjoy that, Master? I'm hardly the first that sucked a virgin unconscious, but I think my time might be close to a new record for that, at least."

Harry grunted, unable to find words, to reply. Already, though, the nubile form on his legs, the knowledge, the memory, of what she'd just done, coursed through him, causing blood to flow once more 'southward', and the emptiness to begin to recede.

"Mm, didn't think that'd satisfy you, though," the creature grinned as his penis twitched then began to swell before her, "and you do owe me two more doses... but it's time for your virginity to be a past-tetnse thing. Up you get, Master."

Then her wings fluttered into motion, passing within a second to a nearly-invisible haze not unlike a hummingbird's wings, before she lifted straight up off him, giving his turgid member a single pat with her left hand as she did so.

She landed a few feet away, then offered a too-small hand to help Harry to his feet.

He took it reluctantly, and yelped with surprise as she hauled him, apparently without effort, upright with just one hand.

"Looks can be deceiving, Master," she smirked once more, "I told you I was an adult. Now... your blonde memories suggested a study group in the library. What time does that close on a weekend?"

Harry blinked once, "Er, ten, I think. It's..."

"Nearly two, you were unconscious for over an hour," she said, grinning again, "But that's not a problem. I'm going to assume there's basic protection against fornication. No going into girl's dorms, things like that. Right?"

Harry, having had some experience with that, nodded once.

Unperturbed, the Succubus wrapped a hand around his dick and started walking, literally tugging him along. "Come on, then. Get dressed."

While he complied, Harry paused, looking up at his servant- though so far she'd been pretty bossy, he realized, almost like Hermione- "What about your clothes? And your hair. No one in the school has pink hair."

"Lesson... meh, whatever. Lesson. We call it... _Invisibility_. Really," she smirked at his wide-eyed expression, "It's got a more flowery name. Incubi can't use it, only Succubi- they have other powers, as do we, the other gender can't use- but I like the simple one."

Harry nodded, familiar with the idea. He, after all, owned a rather good Invisibility Cloak left to him by his father.

_ One I should've brought with me,_ he thought to himself as he slipped on his shoes and put his hand on the Room's door.

This time, even as she faded into nothing as fara s his eyes were concerned, the creature wrapped her child-like hand in his and stepped out into the hallway, pulling him along. "Alright, Master, lead the way- to the Library first. If she's not there, we can keep looking."

While they walked, Harry was struck by something for the second time. "Well... if you don't want me to know your name, what should I call you?"

He felt, more than heard, the nude creature shrug by the pull on his left arm. "Whatever you want, Master. I'm your servant, remember?"

That being said, the names he whispered one after the other as they walked down the moon-lit halls, carefully avoiding the soft patter of a patrolling Professor Sinistra's slippers, were shot down one by one.

Until, that is, just outside the library itself. "Lilith," he tried, remembering an old, old Christian tale.

She froze mid-step for a half a heartbeat, then he felt his arm tugged down. A moment later, soft lips ghosted across his cheek in a kiss that left Harry's whole body tingling with renewed, almost desperate arousal. "The name- so legend has it- of the progenitor of our species. That works."

"Lilith it is, then," Harry found himself saying dumbly, while a part of him wondered if this was what it was like for normal people- people not him- to be around Veela.

When the door opened quietly into the silver-lit Library, the faintest of snores could be heard from off in the stacks.

"Bingo," Lilith's voice came, "There's your little snake-girl. I figured she was the type. Go get her, tiger- I'll be here to back you up. Before you wake her, give me a few seconds to- spread the love."

Harry watched, full of apprehension and growing arousal (truth be told, Harry was quite used to just a few minutes- he suspected, though he'd never timed himself, to average about five- of refraction time. The sheer oddity of the situation, however, no matter how much he'd hoped, dreamed, and even planned for such an occurance, was the only reason he could think of for not having a raging hard-on for the entire time Lilith had been present.

Because, as he watched the small, nearly flat rear flex as she walked, apparently unnoticed by the sleeping girl, across the main reading area of the school's library, he _was_ quite aroused by the demoness' form, no matter how much he was loathe to admit it.

The fact that there was another object of his affect- well, lust- just a few feet beyond her, sleeping, vulnerable...

And, apparently, one that would soon be _his_...

It beggered belief, even as the idea excited him beyond measure, beyond any fantasy he might have had.

Harry watched from just inside the Library's door as Lilith crept closer and closer. For a moment, he wondered how she could claim to be 'invisible' if he could see the succubus plain as day, and worried she would be caught.

Especially when the blonde girl snorted in her sleep and shifted, causing Harry's breath to catch in his throat and Lilith to freeze mid-step.

But the girl merely resumed her soft breathing, so Lilith slowly put her left foot down and continued padding on until she was just a few feet away.

Harry's erection sprung back to life from its half-mast when the pink-haired creature turned a sultry look over her shoulder and raised a single finger to her lips in the universe sign for 'be quiet'. A scant second later, she was shaking her head.

The teenaged wizard watched, amazed, as rose-colored dust fell from her hair down over the succubus' shoulders, which was then wafted forward and around the girl by a few quiet, slow flaps of the creature's short wings.

He continued to stare as Lilith stepped to the side, all the way to a table on the side of the section next to the door where he was standing, and jumped slightly to sit on the edge. She raised a hand to gesture, "Go ahead, Master. She'll be ready for you in... about a minute."

Harry gulped. "A- A minute?" he hissed, "But she's... I'm not sure about this."

Lilith's bright blue eyes rolled, clearly visible even in the moonlight streaming in through the half-opened curtains. "Yes, about a minute. Two, tops. Believe me, though, at the end of two, she'll be _begging_. And what's to be sure of? You want to get laid, right? She wants it, too. From you. I'm just giving her a little... shot of courage, so to speak."

Harry swallowed, steeled his courage, then started walking, padding forward as quietly as he could. Only then did he become cognizant that his _own_ clothes were left back in the Room of Requirement, along with his wand and the knife. Yet again, he was defenseless!

He was still about eight paces from the teenaged girl, suddenly frozen in fear and nerves.

She was not someone he'd ever actually conversed with, not once. Someone he'd admired from afar for her physical beauty, but never even heard her speak.

That is, until a quiet, groaning voice stole across the otherwise silent library, "N- No, not... not there... That's... dirty..."

Harry's eyes, as he processed the statement, apparently made while entirely unconscious, widened. They continued as the girl's left hand (he had not noticed she was a southpaw) dropped a quill onto the table to slip beneath it, and run the tips of her fingers gently up the inside of her left thigh.

Then her hips shifted forward, back, and forward again. "Mm... not... well... if... if it's you..."

Harry gulped and swallowed, then cast a nervous glance back at Lilith.

She grinned, gesturing him on once more, but said nothing.

He swallowed past the lump again- it was getting more painful- before taking a few more cautious steps forward.

"Harry," she moaned, then her eyes drifted open as he froze.

But the blonde girl did not look at him.

Instead, she glanced, bleary-eyed around the library, eyes passing directly over him and Lilith both, before whispering, "Merlin's rock-hard cock I'm horny..."

Then she shrugged violently, pulling down her robe, before slipping off the vest beneath that and immediately, hurriedly struggled to undo each button from her white shirt.

Once that was removed- Harry noticed she kept the silver and green tie, leaving it to hang over her forest-green bra- the girl stood from the chair with a scrape of wood on the smooth wooden floor, then unceremoniously shoved her skirt and panties down to her ankles in one smooth motion.

She hit the chair again, panting, and immediately jammed her left hand between her legs, while her right rose to cup her right breast, kneading violently through the bra.

"F- Finally," she moaned, panting even as her hands moved faster and faster, in time with her rapid breathing.

"Now, Master," Harry jumped when Lilith's whisper sounded just below and behind his right ear, "you are visible. If you make yourself known, she's yours. For the night, at least. If you try and make it good for her, it likely won't be the last time. If you just take care of your own needs... it may or may not. She wants you badly."

Before Harry could speak or make another motion, the blonde girl moaned again, louder, "Yes, Harry... I know we're from opposite Houses, but I want you... You green-eyed stud! Take me!"

Harry swallowed, then took three more steps as the girl furiously worked herself.

He took a minute, then, just to admire the frequent object of his lust.

For she was, he felt, worthy of admiration. As tall as he was to the inch (though admittedly that wasn't saying much), the girl's long, golden-blonde hair fell to her waist, almost ruler-straight, usually held back by a Slytherin-green hairband or long barette. She was thin, but not to the point of being gaunt, with legs that seemed to take up half of her total height, those more muscular than the rest of her. The face was angular, with a pointed chin and almost Roman-esque nose, her eyes, he knew, were a green much darker than his own, almost brown.

Her chest, even clad by the emerald bra, was (according to Harry's, and the other fifth-year boys in Gryffindor's estimation) the third largest and possibly the best-shaped in the year, and in the top ten for the entire school. Her hips, though it was hard to tell from the side, he could see were well-formed with only the hint of a hip-bone showing as she jerked in tiny motions backward and forward on the chair.

"Did you mean it?" he asked quietly, unsure where the gumption to speak up in that most private of moments had come from.

"Merlin, _yes_, I- I- what the-"

The Slytherin girl had frozen mid-word and mid-stroke, then her head spun almost supernaturally quickly to meet his eyes. She screamed, but stifled it almost immediately.

For a moment, all he could see in her dark eyes was terror.

It horrified him to see, after the beautiful, mesmerizing sights and sounds he'd just been treated to.

"If you meant it, I'll... I'll do it," Harry said quietly.

She swallowed. He watched her thin throat move.

But aside from panting, she made no sound, or move to cover herself.

"No one has to know," he assured her, hoping beyond hope that Lilith was not lying about her potency, about her abilities, or about the girl in front of him. "Just you and me." _And Lilith. She's staring..._

"No one...? Not- not Weasley, or Granger? Not- Dumbledore?"

Her voice was hoarse from panting and her sudden scream. Harry nodded, "No one. Just you and me," he repeated, feeling lame for saying it again.

"Then yes," she moaned, "_Yes_. Merlin, for so long I've... No. No more talking!" After a moment, the girl had stood up, pulled the bra straps from her shoulders so that they hung loose, then pulled it down around her torso even as she stood, then turned to face him in all her glory.

_ Yep_, he idly thought with some part of his brain that was still partially functional_, she's a natural blonde_.

The sparse hair between her legs appeared to have been trimmed regularly into a thin patch, not that he had much to compare it to, and her breasts, free at last, hung just slightly on her chest, the small areolae, light pink, almost invisible against her pale skin in the moonlight, a bit to the outside, with small, but protruberant nipples.

"The table," Lilith whispered from behind him, "tell her to get on the table. It'll be more comfortable than the chair."

Harry nodded, then glanced around. The girl's own study table was still filled with books and what looked like a History assignment- no wonder she'd fallen asleep.

But the table next to it... He pointed, "Get on the table."

"R- Right," the girl whispered, then scrambled to obey.

Without taking his eyes off his soon-to-be conquest, Harry followed, hands twitching to grab at the shapely rear. When he reached her, though, the Slytherin girl was already sitting on the edge of the table, legs spread, waiting. Her eyes tracked his movements, and Harry stopped just a step away.

"I've... I've never..."

"Me neither," she murmured, and suddenly she erupted in a light blush that covered the whole upper half of her torso. "But I'm glad it's going to be you. Come on... I'm _so_ horny!"

The tender tone of the first two sentences was ruined by the last, as her voice took on a desperate, even demanding tone.

"Okay, Master," Lilith whispered again, "you can take her whenever you want. You probably don't even need to be gentle... I gave her quite a dose. Just take some care for her needs, won't you?"

"Er... I'm not sure where to start," he admitted, not sure if he was talking to the Slytherin or the Succubus.

"Use your tongue and hands on her breasts, first," Lilith suggested quietly, "males seem to like that... I do, too. It feels good for females, too. Then maybe your hands on her cunt, like she was. Then when you can't hold out, put it in. She'll be fine."

Harry tried to oblige, stepping forward once more so that his engorged penis brushed against the girl's soft thatch of pubic hair, and started to lean forward with one hand outstretched.

He did end up getting his right hand around the girl's left breast, holding the whole of it rather neatly, he thought, before her own left hand jumped down between them, grabbed a hold of his penis, aimed, and then, using her legs wrapped around his waist, pulled him in with a mighty heave.

"_Uungh_," she grunted, eyes grimacing shut momentarily.

Harry noticed none of that, though.

Instead, almost like when Lilith had taken him in her mouth, he saw only white.

The moment passed quickly, though, because that vague sense of unsatisfaction, that empty hunger, came roaring back with a vengeance.

When Harry's eyes opened from the shock of being forced by the girl he was currently inside into just that place, they were hard.

Desperate.

Needy.

_ Strong_.

"You don't get control," he heard himself say, "I'm the Master, here."

Then his hands fell on her wrists, pulling both up over her head and then locking them in place with his left hand, leaning forward, while his right was freed up to resume his groping of the girl's chest.

"H- Harry... I don't care," she gasped, "Just- just move! _Please!_"

With a grunt, Harry complied, forcing his hips to move out of where they most wanted to be.

The pleasure was exquisite, all wet silk and heat.

Going back in doubly so.

One controlled motion was all Harry could manage before he lost all semblance of restraint.

The second thrust was wild, hammering into the girl so hard her breasts bounced.

The third and more were harder still, faster and faster, until the once-straight hair was touselled and sweat-drenched, just like her slick, pale skin.

The only time the breasts did not bounce with the pounding he was giving the girl was when they were in his hand or hands, for he released her own arms about ten seconds in.

But she did not fight him off. Instead, the girl wrapped one arm around his neck to steady herself, while the other alternated between the breast he was not currently mauling and her mouth, occasionally sticking one or two fingers in, sucking on them, then moving the hand back to her chest. All the while, she could only desperately inhale air as he withdrew, only to have it all driven out when he pounding back in.

"Three minutes, Master," Harry was distracted only slightly by Lilith's coo in his ear, "longer than average, at least, and still going strong... but your virginity is lost, now. I want your semen. If you come in her, I have to eat it out of her. So get her off, and then let me finish you, Hmm? It wouldn't do to let her know about me just yet."

The succubus grinned internally. It wouldn't make much difference, in the end. She could either alter the girl's memory of the evening to make it be Harry who had done that deed, or just erase that part completely. But she wanted him directly.

"No," he murmured, then returned his attention to the task at hand momentarily.

The girl's eyes were starting to roll back in her head, the hand on his neck starting to slip.

"You," he slowly turned his eyes from that magnificent sight to the petite succubus at his side, "I'm going to get her off _while_ you get me off. Lay on the floor, I want to be in your mouth again."

One rose-colored eyebrow quirked up, but Lilith smiled. "Alright, Master, as you command."

Without further hesitation, the succubus crawled under the table and positioned herself so she was facing Harry, then rolled over onto her back and opened her mouth.

"Hey," Harry grunted, trying to get the girl's attention, "I'm getting close. I can't have a kid yet, so I have to pull out."

"D- Don't- s- so _close_-" the girl moaned.

"I'll finish the job, don't worry," he smirked, unsure whether it was bravado or sheer willpower to do so, but somehow, he forced himself out of the delicious embrace of her vagina, then dropped to his knees.

A moment later, Lilith's longue tongue was wrapping around him, laving all the juice left from the girl off of him, then moving down to do the same with his scrotum, and even down the insides of her thights. She must have been flowing!

Then Harry looked up just in time to miss the succubus finishing that job. Instead, he leaned forward, bringing his mouth up to the girl's blonde-haired slit, puffy and stretched wide from arousal and his recent inhabitation, and oozing just the thinnest trail of blood. She smelled strongly of... something, something besides iron and copper. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew right away that while strange, he _loved_ the odor. It was familiar, yet unknown. Tangy, yet sweet, and a bit savory, too.

He had to taste it!

But first, Harry moaned in ecstasy as, once again, Lilith's mouth, both wetter and hotter, if not quite as tight as the Slytherin's pussy, engulfed him up to the half-way mark before beginning to slide up and down, with the long, strong tongue curling around to finish the job.

If the girl found the pause annoying, she made no clue as, a moment later, Harry's tongue found its way into the gaping hole he'd left, even while his hands sought out the tiny bud that he suspected was the 'good spot' spoken of in hints and whispers by mostly uppperclassmen.

Her body jerked as his tongue thrust in, and again when his hand found the little bud. "Merlin, _yes_," she cried, voice both sultry and rough.

_ Must be doing something right, then,_ Harry found himself thinking, even while he was distracted by the mouth on his cock below the table.

Still, he _knew_ Lilith was going to get him off. She'd done so once already, and he was so very close. Within just a few seconds, probably, he'd... yes, here came his orgasm now.

But the girl... he _wanted_ there to be more!

It couldn't be just the once. He wouldn't let it!

Somehow, knowledge flew into Harry's brain that should not be there.

His tongue, obeying the imperative delivered to him by himself- and whatever else- withdrew, moving upward, switching places with his fingers, the longest two of which punched into the girl and curled up toward the back of the same bud, which he also knew, somehow, to suck lightly between his lips even while running his tongue over the bulge.

Even as he grunted out his own earth-shattering orgasm into Lilith's eager mouth, the vibrations down his tongue and the pressure from his lips, on top of the twining, seeking fingers inside her, caused the girl before him to shriek in her own orgasmic bliss, lifting her hips off the table, back arching up so high he feared her spine would snap, as she keened to the ceiling of the Library.

Once again, Harry's mind filled with white.

A few seconds later, it was gone. His eyes moved down to see Lilith idly holding his half-erect penis between two fingers while licking it clean, occasionally putting the very tip to her lips and giving the hole a little suck. "Satisfied, Master?" she winked saucily, then gave him a little tug before scrambling- altogether too gracefully, he felt, for such a child-like figure- from beneath the table.

Slowly, he fought his way to his unsteady feet.

The girl was staring at him through half-lidded eyes, still breathing heavily, apparently unashamed of her mostly naked form, which was still only covered by the bra around her stomach, and the tie which only lay around her neck, and now tangled within the long hair.

"That was... pretty good," Harry blushed at his own moronic-sounding words.

The girl snorted quietly, "Better than 'pretty good', Potter. But you'd better _not_ go spreading it around, or I'll hex so so bad your grandparents will feel it."

"I won't," he promised, meaning it this time as opposed to the previous, when he still felt like he'd mostly been saying it just to get her to agree to shag him. "I... I can't, actually. I don-t- I don't know your name."

One blonde eyebrow quirked up. "It's Greengrass, Potter. Daphne. But don't think you can get familiar with me. You're still a Gryffindor, and I'm still a Slytherin."

He shook his head. He knew full well how it would go for the both of them if it got out they had had sex.

"Master," Lilith cooed once more in his ear, "you might want to tell her to get dressed. I sense a male approaching. If he looks in here and she's like this..."

Harry gulped. "Er, you might want to get dressed. There... could be a patrol."

Her breath hitched. Then she jerked to a sitting position. "Shit! How could I not think about that? Shit, shit, shit... it's a good thing you pulled out, Potter, because I'm not on the potion, either! I... shit, _shit_. You need to get dressed too, get out of here! I'll be fine. Go!"

Harry was already half-way out the door when she finished talking, though still just as naked.

He ran, panicked, all the way back to the Room of Requirement and was inside before he registered Lilith's tinkling laughter following at a much more sedate pace.

As she ambled into the room, just as naked as before, Harry fought down the urge to take her right there, just to show her. Instead, he growled, "Thanks for the warning. A bit earlier would have been nice."

"Warning? Oh... I just said that to get her moving," Lilith smirked, "Because I want my turn."

Harry scowled, "But you just-"

"Ah, ah," Lilith raised one finger, "I used my powers, three times tonight is the price. I've gotten two. If you think I'm being unfair, you can refuse... and I can take you back home. That's the contract."

Harry's scowl switched to a frown almost at once. "Still, I just... twice. And the girl- Daphne. She..."

Lilith's eyes rolled, and, with a gesture, she threw several small, flickering yellow flames around the room to provide a little more light than the still faintly-glowing ritual circle and his own candles, which were now burning low. "She's fine, the nearest male I felt moving was on the other side of the Castle. She can make it back just fine, I'm sure. But, if it will make you feel better, I'll sense her out in particular. At no extra charge."

Harry's frown deepened, but he nodded, crossing his arms across his chest, all the while wishing the sight of the too-young-looking succubus didn't immediately make him rock-hard.

Because, despite a harrowing run and having just lost his virginity _and_ finishing in Lilith's mouth twice, Harry was, indeed, hard once again.

But he only watched as the succubus closed her eyes and, slowly, began to spin in a circle.

After a few seconds, three-quarters of a turn, or near to it, she stopped. One dainty hand rose about half-way to horizontal and pointed, "There. She's moving down a stairway, I think. Stopped. Now... moving that way... down three stairs... that way now... still... turned again... and stopped. I think she's in her room, because I can sense five other girls roughly her age in the same area."

Harry forced himself to remember past the distraction of Lilith's body. There was Daphne, of course. Davis, he thought, the pretty petite girl with the glasses- another he wouldn't mind shagging. Parkinson (again, if only to humiliate her and Draco both). Bulstrode. And... those twins, maybe?

He'd never talked to any of them except a few exchanges of insults with Pansy.

Then Lilith opened her eyes and turned toward him. "Now, my payment..."

Again, her voice was low and sultry, far too much so for the child-like form, but as she stalked toward him, Harry found himself unable to move. Not because of whatever she had done to paralyze him before, but because...

Damn it, he _did_ want her. Badly.

Lilith stopped two of her own paces, perhaps one and a half of his, in front of him, and opened her legs slightly, then raised both arms to the side, before turning slowly, giving him a chance to just look at her.

_ Okay_, he conceded, _child-like in size, maybe, but she's clearly _not_._ The succubus' breasts were, as he'd seen right after she had appeared, small, but noticeably there. Those of a girl, he guessed, between twelve and thirteen at the youngest. Her rear was more curved and shapely than Daphne's, though not by much, but it appeared to be more because of the shorter stature.

The wings, tail, and horns- he could see one tip just poking out, noting that they were a dusky red sort of color- threw him off not at all, because the more important parts Harry knew were all there.

_ If anything, her nature adds to the effect_.

When she had completed her rotation, Lilith stopped and looked up at him. "You can be gentle, or you can do it hard, like your blonde girl. Just use me."

"Use you," Harry repeated slowly, as if trying the words out. She had used that phrase several times before, while they'd been discussing the contract.

Not 'have sex with', or 'make love to', but 'use me'.

Lilith did not respond, not even with a blink. She merely watched him.

"You want me to use you, huh?" he murmured, eyes darkening slightly with lust.

Again, she didn't answer.

"Use you like, what, a whore? A slave? Just rut on you until I'm spent, giving you nothing but my seed?"

Lilith said nothing, but her small body gave a tiny shudder.

"Stay there, don't move," he ordered, the small movement giving him a flash of inspiration.

He slowly dropped to his knees, eyes not leaving hers. The move put his head level with her breasts, such was the height difference, but that was enough even with their proximity.

"I see," he muttered, "you're getting wet. Dripping, in fact. You _do_ want to be used. Tell me the truth."

To his surprise, Lilith's nose rose slightly into the air, as if to look down at him, "So what if I do? I'm a Succubus. We have our own kinks, too. And yes. I do."

Harry nodded, fighting the urge to grimace and grin at the same time. Somehow, he maintained what he hoped was a neutral expression. "Soon, you and I are going to have to have a talk about making love, too, and the merits thereof. But for now, I suppose you can have your way... you _have_ done me several favors tonight."

Lilith nodded, but said nothing, made no other motion.

Harry blinked, nonplussed.

"Er... were- aren't you going to get started?"

"With what, Master?" was Lilith's only reply, seemingly innocent.

Yet, despite the short time- less than an hour- he'd known her, Harry knew she was anything but.

"Um... s- sex?"

He felt ashamed to even say it out loud like that, despite all he'd already done that evening. And why wasn't he _tired_ for Merlin's sake? It had to be pushing three in the morning.

"Um... what's- what's that?" she asked, coyly, then sent him a soft wink accompanied by a blush.

Why had she done that?

It was as if she was trying to pass along a hidden meaning. But what- Oh.

_ Oh_.

"Well, that's... a good question," Harry said, mulling the idea over.

Not that he didn't know the answer to the question. No, what he was thinking about was what he was starting to suspect Lilith wanted.

To be _used_.

Like... well, he supposed like the male version of a d-dildo, whatever that might be like.

A toy for his satisfaction, not as a living thing.

A part of him, a huge part in fact, was repelled by the very idea.

Yet...

Had he not spent the better part of a week researching a ritual to get him just that? A living fuck-toy?

Was she not right there, asking to be used as such?

"You see," he eventually said, after working out how _he_ wanted to go about this, "when two people love each other, they like to show it."

"Like a hug?"

He nodded, "Or a kiss. But there's more, another step I'm not sure you're old enough to take."

"I am old enough!" Lilith scowled. He could see the twinkle in her eyes, though. She _was_ enjoying this, far more, in fact, than he felt he was.

"I don't know," he murmured, shaking his head slightly, though his eyes never left her nude form. "I don't think you love me, either."

"I do! I do love you, Master!"

This time, it was Harry's eyebrow that quirked up. "Do you? Well... okay. In that case, I guess I can tell you the next step. First, let's hug, then kiss to get warmed up."

Harry stood up as he was speaking, then held open his arms as if to give a hug to a smaller sibling.

Eagerly, Lilith stepped into his arms, pressing her face against his abdomen, supposedly heedless of Harry's straining cock pressed against her chest between the small breasts.

After a minute of enjoying the pounding of his pulse in that member against Lilith's warm flesh, Harry pulled away, then bent low.

Lilith turned her head upwards, eyes almost closed, and licked her lips.

Harry licked his, then bent further until their lips connected.

This time, though, they did more than just seal a contract with lip-to-lip contact.

Almost at once, his tongue fought for entrance to her small mouth (how had it even held his cock in there, a part of him wondered), reciprocated a moment later with her own duelling against his.

Lilith giggled as he pulled away. "I didn't know you could kiss like that..."

Harry's eyes rolled, doubting that line very much. Still, he had a part to play... a part his dick was committing him to. "The next step, then... kiss another part of me."

"What, like your hand?" She giggled again.

"No... here, let me show you."

His hands fell on her head, careful to mind the small, pointed horns, and pulled her head down just a little, so it was level with his tip. "That part. Kiss it. With your tongue, like I showed you."

"M- Master?"

"Do it."

With apparent hesitation, Lilith complied, kissing the tip like she had before, then sucking- she groaned as Harry felt another bead of semen from his previous orgasm get pulled out of his loins- before putting the head in and licking it like a lolipop.

"Yeah, that's the right way," Harry groaned, lost in the moment. She was the perfect height for this, Harry decided, and knew he was already all-but committed to having her do this daily as long as he had the stamina.

Still... she had asked to be _used_. He was a kind master, right? "So... now, this might hurt a little, but it will be really good for me, so try not to choke, okay? This is just the next part of the kiss."

Lilith turned seemingly terrified eyes up at him, but did not withdraw as his hips jerked forward, throwing his entire length down her throat.

She did gag, though he suspected that, too, was faked (or maybe he really did catch her by surprise), before he began fucking into her mouth hard and fast, almost as fast as he'd done to Daphne not half an hour earlier.

Still, Lilith let him for a few seconds, then her small hands came up to beat uselessly against his thicker, stronger arms.

She gagged again, and this time, with a monumental effort, Harry pulled out, gasping, and let go of her hands.

She coughed once, twice, three times, one hand on her throat, massaging it, while she turned tear-ridden eyes onto him. But she said nothing.

"That was one way," Harry murmured, "for people who love each other to share affection. Did you like it?"

Lilith shrugged noncommittally, looking away.

"Lay down on your back, then. Because that kind of kiss has two parts."

She obeyed, slowly. When she was laying spread-eagle, Harry knelt between her legs and hitched the girl's short legs up onto his shoulders to bring her own glistening pussy- running wet, really, because a rivulet started down her stomach as soon as the angle shifted- up to his bent-over face. "This is something like what that felt like for me."

At once, Lilith groaned as his tongue hit her folds. Unlike with Daphne, who he'd been desperate to get off as quickly as possible, Harry had no such illusions about his skill with the succubus. She'd said she had never been with a human, after all, not that she'd never been with anyone.

So he decided to take his time and learn a bit, from the small creature's reactions if nothing else, as he licked and laved, using his hands only to hold her up against him.

It was, he decided, almost identical to Daphne's pussy in layout, only Lilith's had no hair anywhere, and, in fact, did not have the smaller hole he suspected was for peeing.

At least, not that he could see.

Though, from here, he _did_ note that she had a small, pink anus in the appropriate place, though he avoided staring too long at it, feeling that it was a bit too dirty, even for him.

After several minutes of his licking, Harry watched as Lilith's breathing increased in pace, until her dainty hands were kneading her own small breasts. Just when he felt she might be getting close- at least, judging by the fluttering eyelids- Harry pulled away, letting her waist drop down onto his pulsing member.

He slid back, letting her fall further toward the floor. "Are you sure," he asked quietly, "that you love me enough for the next way to show someone you love them?"

Lilith's hooded eyes almost seemed to glare through the slits he could see for a moment, but she nodded, giving a soft, "Mm-hm. That felt really good, Master. I can see why- why people let the people they love do the other thing."

Harry nodded. "Alright, then. This might hurt, but I'll try to be careful if it does. Afterward, it's supposed to feel really good. Okay?"

"Okay, Master. I'm alright if it hurts. It's for your pleasure, right?"

Harry nodded, then grabbed onto the succubus' ankles, lifting them up and then pushing away.

They went further than he expected them to, all the way back so that her toes touched the floor near her rosy hair, in face, lifting the creature's hips and waist off the floor of the Room of Requirement, and giving him the perfect angle.

"Alright..." he kneed himself slightly closer, "since my hands are full, I need you to put your hands on the part that was in your mouth, and put it in there."

"In- in where, Master?"

"In the place I was licking."

"But that's... isn't that dirty? That's what Mama said."

"It is dirty," Harry agreed, "but it's like playing in the dirt. It's fun, right? You just have to take a bath afterward."

"O- Oh." Without another word, eyes still twinkling, Lilith's right hand slipped around his cock from between her folded legs and guided him to her entrance. "There, Master?"

"Yes, that's just the right spot. Good girl. Now... are you ready?"

She nodded eagerly.

Without further warning, Harry let himself fall forward and down, crushing her into the stone even as his cock slid to the base deep, deep inside her.

This time, Harry did not white out, not even for a moment.

Instead, all he could comprehend was sheer bliss that put the earlier ecstasy of orgasming, if not to shame, than at least to a favorable comparison. Being inside Daphne was not quite as good, either, for Lilith was tighter, warmer, wetter, if a little smoother- she did not seem to have the same ridges, or the same number, or bumps that Daphne's vagina had.

But it was still exquisite, and he groaned.

As well, feeling the small form all-but helpless beneath him (even if she was not) added another layer to his pleasure. "Does it hurt?"

"No, Master," Lilith murmured, "It's amazing. Morrigan and Xinivrae, you're as big as any Demon shorter than nine feet tall."

"Um... I'm not sure how I should take that," Harry admitted, before crushing his lips against hers, and pulling out two or so inches only to plunge back in.

He continued pulsing in and out for over a minute, increasingly feeling like his mind would shatter from the bliss he was experiencing, before he lifted his head, allowing her to respond.

"Take it as a compliment, Master, for it was intended as o-one."

That Lilith's breath had hitched with the force of the thrust he'd just delivered made Harry smile. "Good. Now... I can keep going. But you don't want me to, do you?"

Lilith shrugged beneath him as far as her arms would go with her legs locking them in place, and gave a little squirm of her hips against him from side to side, "Not particularly... I orgasm when you do. I'd like it to be sooner, though, because it feels good, and because you should get some rest. So use me like you want to. Really hit m- me hard."

That she'd started to speak in what he guessed was her normal tone, but ended in almost a moan of need was all it took to convince Harry. He obeyed, lifting his body up so most of his weight was resting on the girl's ankles, and drove his hips up and down, in and out, as rapidly as he could, at least twice as hard as he'd been smashing into Daphne earlier.

Lilith's mouth opened into a silent gasp, and her own eyes flared wide, glowing slightly azure as her back started to arch even with her legs holding her waist off the ground.

Just thirty or so strokes in, she tightened around him even as she grew wetter, and Harry knew he was done. One, two more strokes, and he collapsed inward and down, spilling himself as far as instinct demanded- which was all the way- inside the nubile body beneath him.

As he did, Lilith's eyes slammed shut and she, too, moaned in release, before collapsing under her own weight and his, still folded in half.

When Harry came to, he was still hard inside the Succubus.

In fact, he was still moving in and out, despite the smell of his own scent leaking out from between them.

"Keep going, Master, and I'll call this one the weekly... don't- don't stop..."

Lilith's voice quavered weakly as she spoke. Harry, though, had another epiphany. He released her legs, shifted his grip to allow him to pull her back into a more 'normal' position, then sat up, pulling her with him to sit on his lap with him still buried almost to the hilt inside the tiny form.

She yelped in apparent surprise as he rose, but quickly got into the stride. No sooner had he settled on his knees than she began to bounce up and down on him while his arms snaked their way around her back, carefully avoiding the small wings which fluttered irregularly with the creature's movements.

"You said," he grunted, "two words I don't know. Names?"

Lilith grinned, leaned in to kiss him once again briefly, before pulling back with her arms around his neck while she continued to ride him rapidly, "Morrigan and Xinivrae. Morrigan is considered the 'mother' of our species, while Xinivrae is the 'father'. It's- at least I used it this way- a term of pleasant surprise."

Harry nodded, then turned his focus to thrusting up as best he was able to meet the downstrokes of the petite girl. She grinned in delight at his action, then pulled his head down to suckle on one small teat, which swelled as soon as he touched it with his mouth.

Despite having no fewer than three orgasms under his belt in about an hour, Harry was nearing completion again just a couple minutes later. To his surprise, though, Lilith winked, then jumped off him, pulling from his grasp a moment before he was done.

Before he could react to the movement, though, her hands were jerking up and down on his rod. The sheer sight boggled Harry even as she caused yet another orgasm directly.

To his surprise, though, Lilith did not take it in her mouth. Instead, she aimed him to splash across her modest chest, where he left several ropey lines.

After he was finished, Lilith looked down, took one long finger, and drew up a part of it. "Trust me, Master," she whispered, then began to draw, or perhaps write, on his forehead.

Harry watched, entirely confused, as she dipped into the dripping, odiferous semen again and again, working on his forehead for over a minute, then again over each of his nipples, then, to his further surprise- though at that point, he wondered why he felt that way- just above his pubic hair. When she was finished, the Succubus gathered up the rest in her hands, licked it off with apparent relish, then dove down to clean his member with her mouth like she had in the Library.

"Er, not that I'm complaining," Harry groaned, "because it's amazing, but I'm going to need another round if you don't stop that."

In response, instead of licking, Lilith just took all of him into her mouth again and gave one long, slow withdraw, sucking powerfully as she went.

When he fell out of her with a _pop_, he was, at least, only half-hard... though the process almost finished itself again when she looked up into his eyes and licked her lips, then clearly and audibly swallowed.

"Alright, Master, let's get you dressed- for now- and to bed."

While he complied, Harry stopped to wonder, his belt half-on. "Um... where will you sleep?"

Lilith shrugged, "I don't. If I want to pretend, I'll sleep with you- or someone else if you want me to."

"Er... then what...?"

"Oh, I'll spend most of my nights causing erotic dreams and collecting the leavings. Um... I know we didn't mention it in the Contract, but would you mind if I collected from the females, too?"

Harry's brain froze at the thought of females having erotic dreams. It- it wasn't just blokes?

Then again, he had witnessed Daphne Greengrass have one not so very long ago...

"Er, I suppose not- as long as you don't hurt anyone in your gathering."

"Not on my itinerary, no. Not unless they like that sort of thing, in which case I should oblige- within reason, of course. Right?"

Dumbly, Harry nodded.

Nothing more was said while he finished dressing, and somehow without his noticing, Lilith materializing some semblance of a black nightie that matched her wings in shade exactly and robes that matched his around herself, the pair left the Room of Requirement and headed up to Gryffindor Tower.

The Fat Lady said nothing, only snored a little, as he whispered the password, but she opened all the same, letting them step through.


	2. Chapter 2: Learning Curves

**A/N the first:** As always, this story contains elements not suitable for children. Or probably anyone with a conscience. At all. If you are under-aged in the country or principality or whatever in which you live, best be going. You don't want to be scarred for life.

**Chap. 2 Learning Curves**

The Common Room was half-cleaned. Literally, half of the room was spotless, while the other had the usual day's detritus scattered about, but there were no elves in sight.

Then again, Harry knew they preferred to remain unseen. So he shrugged and crossed to the boys dormitory. Before he stepped up, however, he turned to Lilith, "So, rules, I guess. I don't mind if you sleep with me when you want to- it's your call- but if you're in there, you can't be seen or heard by my roommates. Not even Ron."

"Okay," Lilith shrugged. Harry started a bit at the motion- her wings had not moved. _Were_ they the robe? Because now they seemed invisible, and aside from the pink hair, the Succubus resembled nothing more than a human girl with dyed hair.

"Um... and if you _are_, um, g- gathering from them, I'd prefer not to know about it. Unless I say otherwise, I guess."

"I see. Okay, I suppose," Lilith shrugged again.

Then he had another thought, forcing him to stop with a foot half-way up the first step. "Um... another thing. My friend, Ron? He's the red-head. He... I sort of asked for his help with tonight. An alibi. He... his end of the deal is setting up a- an encounter for him, too."

"I can't fuck a virgin," Lilith reminded him casually, giving a little shove to nudge him onward, "It's illegal for us, remember?"

Harry blushed, having, indeed, forgotten that detail in the other more important events of the night and early morning, but he nodded all the same, "Yeah, but... could I maybe get your help with- well, him? Helping him out, like you did with me?"

"You want me to find some girl willing to shag him, and Fog her up? Without him knowing, I presume?"

Harry nodded rapidly, "That'd be great. Thanks!"

"Well, I hadn't said _yes_, but you are my Master... and I did Contract to 'whatever you need'. Not that I mind anyway," she prodded him again, and this time Harry started moving.

"Seriously," Lilith said as he started up, "You don't need to ask all the time. I'm your slave as far as things go, as long as payments are made. I know you don't like the idea, but it's the truth- it's what I Contracted for. You can just tell me to do things, and I will. Even fuck your friend's brains out after he's not a virgin, if you want."

She'd just neglect to tell him that one law overrode the other quite firmly in their books for a little while longer. She'd enjoyed the show too much to let it end now.

"Er..."

Harry froze mid-step. Fortunately another prod got his body moving even if his brain took a while to catch up.

It wasn't until he was half-undressed and about to climb into his bed in his boxers that he stopped and turned to look at his best friend.

Ron was tall, thin and gangly, but would no doubt be built like his tallest, most handsome brother later in life. Bill was, Harry knew, the very definition of an attractive, red-headed male. No doubt, in a few years, he could get all the feminine attention he wanted with a minimal effort- something that would suit his friend nicely, Harry thought.

But what about now? What about his promise?

He would help, of course he would. He'd have to be blind not to see a few girls giving Ron a look-over, and liking what they saw. Harry was even generous enough to say that some girls he wanted, Ron could have first- and maybe Harry wouldn't take them at all.

But Lilith? His own personal fuck-toy?

Was she that, though?

He had to admit, she spoke- in diction and in tone- like someone far more mature than her looks indicated. She was even helpful, though...

"Hey, those- that thing you did with my... stuff. What was that?"

"Runes," Lilith shrugged, pausing in her examination of the room and its occupants (She peeked inside Neville's, Dean's, and Seamus' beds, since all of them had long-since learned to Silence their curtains against Ron's snores). "For protection and so on."

"Er... Protection?"

She nodded absently, resuming her examination, "Well, for one, I'm supposed to help against this mad wizard, so there's protections against Magic. Nothing super strong, I'm not powerful enough to do more right now, but it will at least soften the blow from several of your curses and hexes. Weaker ones will just bounce off. It's limited though, and I might have to reapply that one if you get into trouble a lot."

"Okay, that makes sense. The others...?"

"Another that is more or less 'my mark', which tells other Succubi that you're my Master, and that this is therefore my territory. If someone else summons a Succubus in the area, we'll have to share- no reason to be antagonistic with a cousin of mine- but otherwise they have to stay away. If _you_ summon another Succubus, I am 'in charge' since I was here first."

"Er..."

"Mostly it's just to mark my territory. You'll probably never notice it. The third one is for Stamina. You have a lot, but it will help you to have more. So you can last longer, and be healthier while doing it. The last one is... well, for your _stamina_, if you get my meaning. Your recovery time will be faster once the Rune is fully charged. Near-instantaneous unless I miss my guess. And no, that won't wear off. Ever. If you want to go, you can keep going until you pass out from exhaustion, so be careful."

"Um... I'm... grateful?"

"No problem," Lilith grinned, "That one's on the house, since it benefits me as much as you. Anyway... so your friend, he's kinky."

Harry froze from sitting down again. This time, it only lasted a moment, before he resumed the motion and put his face in his hands. "What now?"

"He wants to watch you do your female friend, and then have you watch him do it. Likes the idea of a threesome, I guess, because that's what he's dreaming about right now."

"I didn't need to know that," Harry groaned, "Um... so you won't sleep. I guess you can go- explore the Castle."

"That's a good euphemism, Master," Lilith smirked at his responding groan, "I'll do that... after your tasty friend finishes up. Good night, Master. Pleasant dreams of me!"

To his surprise, despite the erection he was sporting _again_, Harry did, in fact, drift off rather quickly, and sleep quite well.

Harry was unsurprised to see Neville, Dean, and Seamus gone from the dorm when he had woken, sat up, and put on his glasses to peer around the room. That their beds were made also indicated that the House Elves had come and gone (though Harry knew they would check again after he and Ron had finally gotten up).

It was unusual for him to sleep till dawn, much less what his clock showed to be just after nine in the morning. Breakfast, on any other day, would be over. Brunch was served on Sunday, however (making it Ron's favorite day of the week, of course, since he only had to wait an hour between breakfast, brunch, then brunch and lunch), so they would be fine.

No doubt that was why Ron was still allowing himself to sleep- he would miss breakfast only for brunch.

He must have been up late waiting for news from Harry.

_Oh well, I think I can make it up to him._

"Master," Lilith cooed from the window, making him jump.

"Shite, don't _do_ that," he muttered, rubbing the back of his hand where he'd smacked it on the bedpost in his start.

"Sorry, Master," Lilith's giggle told him she was anything but, "but I've gathered more than I expected- girl juice is just as good as semen, and since you don't mind if I swing both ways... On a side note, did you know there's a Village that has just under half of it within two miles of your dorm? I'm going to take so much cum home it'll make the other girls _sick_ with envy!"

"Hogsmeade," Harry groaned, "I didn't think about that. I s'pose it's fine, if you keep to the whole 'don't hurt people to get it' thing... You aren't doing anything _else_, are you?"

"What? Like Fogging up the Village? No... well, yes. Of course I did. It makes gathering faster. Is that a problem?"

Harry groaned softly, throwing himself back to lay sideways on his bed, "No, I guess not- if it's _mild_. I don't want people having orgies on the street. And it's not fair if people start having affairs or whatever."

"Oh, no," Lilith assured him, "It's much diluted over that much area. Just enough to get people thinking about it, that's all. Maybe... a ten percent increase in Lust. Fifteen percent right beneath me. And yes, I confirmed that was a married couple, and yes, they're gonna have a baby. You and they are welcome."

"Er... I thought... didn't you take...?"

Lilith's eyes rolled, "Yes, I did, even from him. I don't have to take it _all_, and I can take the stuff after one little swimmer's done his bit. Paranoid, much?"

Harry's eyes narrowed, "A bit, yeah. That happens when people all around you make a habit of screwing you over."

Lilith giggled, "Well, I'll just make a habit of screwing you, or screwing over you if you prefer. Will that help?"

One of Harry's eyes quirked open. "Um... Ron's right there."

"You remember what he dreams of?"

Harry nodded, frowning.

"He's doing it again. Worst case, he wakes up while I'm riding you, and I suck him off to warm him up for later. Best case, you come inside me like eight times and he stays asleep so we can do that later."

Harry's penis sprang up through his boxers on the second of Lilith's sentences, and started to truly strain on the fourth.

Still, Harry was not quite ready for that step, though after a night that he suspected was filled with similar dreams, he was opening up to the idea. Instead, however, he climbed back up into the bed, on his knees, and gestured her forward to join him with a finger.

After she had complied, Harry pulled the curtains closed, silenced them, and then applied the best locking charm he knew along with an alarm on the doorway.

"On your knees, facing away," Harry instructed. He'd heard about this, too, from the boys- this time from Fred and George, though they had been talking to Lee Jordan at the time.

"Ooh, no foreplay, Master?" Lilith giggled again while she obeyed, then gave her little rear a shake, still clad in the negligee and 'robes' from the previous evening.

"That depends," Harry muttered, "are you wet?"

"If you're aroused, so am I," was her reply.

His was, "In that case, no."

Then, without further preamble, Harry lifted the robes and nightie, lined himself up, and dove straight in.

Once again, it was bliss.

This time, he did not hesitate to pound hard, hammering into the tight pussy for all he was worth.

He wanted to get off, and get off _now_, and maybe have another round before brunch. That required speed, at least this time.

... Maybe she was having a stronger effect on him than he'd thought? Before, having to get off was something he was starting to loathe.

Now, it seemed it was his favorite thing.

Or, as Lilith started to mewl beneath him, maybe it was just that sex was so much better than wanking.

With a firm grunt, he spilled himself into her, then immediately started thrusting again.

"Fuck yes, Master," Lilith moaned, then let her forearms collapse down onto the bed, changing the angle enough for a different sensation to arise for Harry, too.

His hands left her hips, one curling around to grope for her clit- something he knew to be there, just like on a regular girl, from the night before when he'd eaten her out- and the other to grip the girl's bobbed hair, both to hold her down and to steady himself. "Fuck," he agreed, though his was almost an unintelligible groan.

Two minutes later, he spilled himself again, just in time to catch the quiet, "Morgana's tits, I'm sorry!"

The phrase had been uttered when his curtains had been yanked open.

Then they had been shut, leaving Harry just a glimpse of bushy brown hair.

_Hermione. Oh shite..._

Harry pulled out at once, but knew the damage was done. He could take his time... sort of. "Lilith, clean me off, please."

"Yes, Master," she obeyed yet again, eagerly spinning about in his bed while he fumbled for his wand and taking him in her mouth entirely like she had before, getting all of their combined juices in one long, hard pull. "Thanks, Master, for the double-dose. I'll be there to help out with your friend, but you won't see me unless you want me to reveal myself to her or you. Just say that out loud if you do. Anything you want me to do to prove- well, things, to her, just say it."

Then, without preamble, she faded from view, this time from him, as well.

_Huh. I guess she really can be 'invisible'._

Harry hastily threw on the rest of his clothes and opened the curtains again. He was met with Ron's sleepy face, an erection straining at his pyjamas. That, Harry was unfortunately used to, and didn't want to comment on. "Whaz'goin'on? Her'mi'ne wuz...?"

Harry nodded, "I guess she came to get us for brunch. It's nearing ten. She, uh... saw something."

Ron's eyes unabashedly moved down to Harry's crotch for a second, which he was embarrassed to see was still slightly tented with a semi, before he smirked, "Heh, had to happen sooner or later. Teach her to barge in, right? Come on, Mate. I'm gonna go eat. Let her calm down, I say, then talk to her."

Harry nodded, but instead said, "Um, save me some. I'm gonna go try and find her."

"Suit yourself, it's your funeral," Ron shrugged as he sat up, then began to change. "Um... so how did it go?"

Harry froze, then blushed.

Ron looked up, surprisingly alert for having just woken. "Well, huh? Who was it?"

"Er... no one you know," Harry muttered, looking away. He couldn't say it was Daphne. Aside from having given his word (as he saw it, anyway), if Ron knew he'd lost his virginity to a 'snake'... and Lilith, for now, was right out. "But yes, it was amazing. And yes, I'm gonna keep my end of the bargain."

Ron's eyes widened as his shirt fell to cover him. "R- Really? Bit keen, is she?"

Harry blushed again, "Er... well... the- the first one, no. The s- second one, maybe. I'm not sure yet."

"Wow- _two_? At once?"

Harry shook his head quickly, "N- No. One didn't know about the other. I... look, I'll explain it later, okay? After I've helped you out."

"I get it," Ron smirked, "Want to savor it. I got it. Brekkies it is, then. I'll see you... well, either in the Common Room or the Library, right?"

Harry nodded. Depending on Hermione's mood, that's almost certainly where they would be.

"I'll try and bring you something if you're gonna miss it. No promises it'll make it intact."

"Thanks, Mate," Harry smiled, following his friend out of their dorm.

Two minutes after they entered the Common Room, a particular House Elf appeared in the center of the room.

A moment later, both beds were made, the clothes were folded and cleaned, and the Elf stopped, then gave a loud sniff. "About time, Harry Potter, Sir," before disappearing again.

Harry found Hermione not in the Common Area.

Nor, in fact, the Library.

Instead, he found her entering the Prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor. Sprinting forward, he caught the door just as it shut on his fingers. "Ouch," he yelped, but did not withdraw his hand.

A moment later, the door was jerked open.

There, blush growing rapidly and deeply, stood Hermione Granger. "Er- H- Harry. Sorry about your hand. You aren't supposed to be in here, though..."

Without a verbal reply, Harry pushed his way past her, then shut the door over her protests.

"Hermione, we need to talk."

She shut her eyes, the blush deepening further, "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I should have realized you put up the locking charm and the alarm on your door for a reason. I won't barge in again."

Harry waited until she was done, then said, "Apology accepted," as calmly as he was able.

After several seconds, Hermione raised her head from where it had fallen and she opened one eye, apparently unable to believe what she had just heard. "What?"

"Apology," he repeated slowly, "Accepted."

"Er... But I..."

"Caught me _en flagrante delecto_? Yes, you did. You apologized, I accepted. What's so hard to believe? I like to think I'm a forgiving sort."

"Well, yes," a clearly flustered Hermione replied quickly, "maybe _too _forgiving, but that's neither here nor there. I mean... It just... it never occurred to me that you might be... involved. I hadn't heard anything, so I assumed..."

"Hermione," Harry said quietly, even as he felt what he suspected was the ghostly touch of Lilith's tail on the small of his back, "For-giv-en. Can I explain, before you jump to more conclusions that probably aren't any more accurate than the previous one?"

Slowly, she nodded, though she refused to look up at him. "Um... we should, er, sit down, I suppose?"

Harry nodded, "Unless you need the loo. I can wait."

"Er, n- no," Hermione's blush returned, "I just saw you coming and..."

"Ah. Well... let's go, then. Like a plaster, right?"

With a forced giggle of her own which sounded very little like her normal light laugh, Hermione lead the way over past the stalls and showers to the large bath, which sat empty at the moment, then over to one of several benches that lined the outside.

After he had joined her, Harry stared up at the Mermaid briefly, wondering how anyone could find the fish-tail attractive. Or regular, real Mer-people, for that matter.

"Um..."

Oh, right. "Sorry, I got distracted."

Hermione shot the offending stained glass a glare, making him snicker at her. "You don't have to be offended at _her_," Harry said, pointing idly upward, "She doesn't interest me. Erm... look, I'm not sure where to begin."

"How about, well, at the beginning?"

"Good idea," was Lilith's whisper into Harry's ear.

"R- Right. Well... I was looking for spells for the DA. And... I saw a- a circle. A summoning circle. I skipped it at first, because I needed combat magic. But... well..."

Harry shuffled his feet, then moved his hands to hide his growing erection (because Lilith was now nibbling on his ear for some reason), "I... I'm fifteen. A bloke. The Summoning was for a- a Succubus."

Hermione gasped. "You _didn't_."

He nodded, "I did."

"A- And it- it worked?"

He nodded, "That's... who you saw. She goes by Lilith, but I don't think that's her real name, since I assigned it to her, after..."

"The Hebrew Talmud, Adam's first wife, I think."

Harry nodded, "Something like that, I guess. I don't know. She said it was the progenitor of her species."

Hermione frowned, but nodded, "Makes sense... probably a name of honor, or something."

"More than she knows," Lilith hissed into his ear, then started licking along the shell.

"A- Anyway. She... we formed a contract."

Again, Lilith whispered, "Capital-C Contract, Master."

"Er, a Contract," Harry corrected, though he didn't know if Hermione would notice the difference, "for- for help against Voldemort, since that's what I really need. In return, she- well, she gets... stuff."

"Please tell me," Hermione groaned, her own face falling into her hands much like his had the previous night, "you didn't promise her your life or soul.."

"Er, no, actually," he explained, "I asked about that. She said they don't really do that anymore. I mean, if I violate the contract, I, um, get taken to their plane and, uh, killed. But I don't think I'll have a hard time fulfilling my end."

"What, then?" the witch asked softly, "What's the harlot demanding of you?"

"Succubus," Harry corrected automatically, without knowing how, "a Harlot is a human prostitute, Lilith is a non-human creature. Anyway... she just wants semen. Lost of it, but the Contract is, um, mostly for mine. Yeah."

_Tell her the truth, Master,_ echoed, this time, directly into his mind.

"Mostly?"

_Of course Hermione would catch that,_ Harry thought. "Er... yeah. Mostly. Apparently, as the Contractor, _my_, um, s- seed, she uses personally to make herself stronger and to hold her here. She also collects the, uh... leavings from other blokes. That she takes back home when she goes, to... I don't know, rebuild their world. Create more of her kind. Both, maybe. I didn't really follow that part."

_Correct in essentials, Master,_ she thought toward him again.

"I don't suppose there's a way to cancel the contract?"

Harry thought for a moment. Had they discussed that?

He pondered for several seconds, until Lilith prompted mentally, _Shall I reveal myself master, and answer?_

After another moment, Harry nodded. "Lilith, show yourself and answer, please."

She faded into view not curled around Harry like he had last felt her, dressed in a Hogwarts-standard uniform, but one worn by a first year on the ride over, set to no House. She was standing between them and the bath, hands behind her back as if she was giving a lecture.

Her tail waved behind her, of course, and the wings fluttered idly. "It's nice to meet you, Miss," Lilith said sweetly.

Before she responded to the Succubus, Hermione turned one gimlet eye to Harry, "A little girl?"

He turned bright red. "Erm..."

She sighed, "I... never mind. Later. You go by Lilith, then? I'm Hermione."

"Hi!" Lilith waved cheerfully, then returned to her 'lecture' posture. "Anyway, to answer your question, no, the Contract cannot be canceled. It can only be either fulfilled or abrogated. If it is abrogated, my Master will be taken to my home plane, where he will be extracted until his death, in approximately five minutes. It will be torturous, despite any pleasure he may experience in that brief time. If it is fulfilled, I go home happy, and he has enjoyed... well, me, and all the benefits I bring, relatively free. It's a win-win for me and him."

"I don't see how it's remotely fair," Hermione said, "But as it seems to be in Harry's favor... I guess I have to let it slide, no matter how much I dislike the idea. You _are_ sworn to his safety, yes?"

Lilith nodded, "Of course. For one, I added that to the Contract. For another, my stated purpose here is to help him against 'the madman' no one likes to name. I can't do that if I kill or hurt him, can I? He'd never trust me again, for one thing. And if _I_ abrogate the Contract... well, it's not explicitly stated, but let's just say that no Succubus has willingly done so in over two millennia. It was not a pretty sight."

"Fine," Hermione muttered, finally looking up at Lilith to examine her properly, "Fine. I can live with this. I think. You aren't going to go seducing _other_ wizards, are you?"

"Well..." Harry was the one who responded. When Hermione glared sideways at him, he said, "I'm horny _all the time_, Hermione. It's distracting. Part- part of what Lilith wants to do is help me, um... relieve myself. With others."

For a moment, well, more like ten minutes, Harry thought that Hermione was going to hex him. Or punch him.

He wasn't sure, after seeing her wallop Draco Malfoy in their third year, which would be worse.

Instead, her glare vanished almost at once after a significant amount of time passed. "Fine. Fine, I get it. Shag whoever you want. It's a free country, right? Just don't expect _me_ to be one of them. I don't like to share."

"Suit yourself," Lilith agreed at once. Harry shot her a glare, using a brief moment when Hermione was not looking at him. She just winked back, and he heard her voice once again in his mind, _Trust me- she'll be worth the hunt, and it isn't going to be as hard as she'd like._

"Any _other_ surprises for me?"

"W- Well... Ron..."

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione groaned, throwing her hands into the air this time, "Now what?"

"He... well, he gave me an alibi last night while I summoned Lilith. And... he asked for help setting up a... meeting. Not with her, but... someone."

Her voice was quick to return, just one single, ice-cold word, "Who?"

Left unsaid, perhaps, was the rest of the sentence, "do I have to kill?"

"Er, no one- in particular," Harry muttered, knowing that would be even worse.

"Fine," Hermione growled, the voice sounding more demonic, if you asked him, than anything Lilith had said, "Fine. I get it. He's a boy, so he can screw around and get plaudits. If _I_ sleep around, I'm a whore. I get it."

"No, Hermione," Harry said placatingly, "That's not what I meant. I'm-"

Whatever he was going to say fell silent as Hermione's hand withdrew her wand. "Finish that sentence, Harry Potter, I _dare_ you."

Before he could say another word, Lilith's hand was covering the tip of the wand, which, fortunately, had never _quite_ been aimed in Harry's direction. "I'll thank you _not_ to attack your own best friend, Hermione," Lilith said calmly, "and no one said you were a whore. No one said the witch my Master shagged last night was a whore, either. She was quite nice, actually, a credit to her House. My Master is looking for sex, yes. He's _not_ looking to abuse people or mistreat them in any way. He is not that kind of person. And if you think so little of him... perhaps I should ask him to remove you from his very short list of preferred people."

Harry had not moved one whit, aside from shallow, hopefully unnoticed breathing, the entire time Hermione's wand was drawn.

But when Lilith finished speaking, he worried her defensive abilities- and perhaps the shielding Rune- would be called into effect sooner than either had thought.

Instead, Mount Hermione settled.

"You're right. He didn't say that. I assumed. That doesn't mean I was wrong about people in general."

"No, you weren't," Lilith agreed, "but you know what? Those people? Fuck 'em."

Harry snorted. He couldn't help himself.

Hermione shot the short Succubus a glare, "You used that phrase on purpose to distract me."

"Yes, I did," Lilith smiled, "And it worked. Listen, there's no need for wands, here. Let's talk like the adults you both want to be and that I am. And before you argue like my Master did, yes, I _am_ an adult by our standards, I only took this form to appeal to my Master."

Again, Hermione shot him a gimlet eye, but he could only shrug. "I..."

"Fine," she said yet again, stowing her wand, "But I reserve the right to start hexing again if things get heated."

"Fair enough," Lilith smiled, then settled herself cross-legged on the floor. It did not escape Harry's notice that he could see all the way up into her robes, where she was _not_ wearing knickers, but that the view was hidden from Hermione by her position. "So, where I come from, sex is basically free. Everyone enjoys it, it can't hurt anyone- we don't feel jealousy. In fact, it was only a few hundred years ago that we understood it as an abstract concept. Even now it's weird for us to imagine. We have 'marriages' of a sort, convenience and friendship and all, but mostly we have sex with whoever we want to, whenever and wherever. That's just how we are. Succubi. With me?"

Hermione nodded, "That part seems obvious enough."

"So, if my Master ordered me to have sex with you, I would. If he got jealous, I wouldn't really get _why_. I could fake it, sure. But I wouldn't feel it. So as far as that emotion goes, I'm afraid my Master will have to help you with that on his own. It's beyond my ken. The other thing... well...

"Truth is," she continued, looking between them, "I'm new to this. Like I said last night, it's my first Summoning. I'm hardly virginal, and I wasn't last night, but I'd never been with a Human. And Harry's pretty good for a newbie himself- he was a virgin until the blonde girl, then me. And yes, in that order, because it's illegal for us to take a virgin human. We consider it unfair to humanity to steal them too young to understand. As Harry performed the ritual himself and is nearly your own world's legal age, I was able to make do with getting him a quick shag first, then letting him have me, instead. Still with me?"

"Yes," Hermione growled out, but didn't do more than just send a quick glare in both their directions.

"Anyway, I'm no expert, but I'd hazard a guess based on my observations that my Master has no living family aside from the people he calls his 'relatives', with no endearment whatsoever. I'd also guess that he grew up starved for affection, and until last night, had all the sexual experience of a blade of grass. Maybe less than some."

Harry blushed as Hermione looked over at him, this time wide-eyed, as if she truly had not considered that aspect of his motivations.

"As such," Lilith continued after taking a breath, "he equates lust and love- also, teenage boy- very much. It's totally understandable. Right?"

"I- I suppose," Hermione admitted.

"Therefore, it's also understandable that he, starved for it as he is, wants as much 'love' as he can get. Yes?"

Hermione nodded once.

"That's why the help with getting shagged. Look, I get your beliefs. I do. We have entire classes while we're maturing on what humans believe about sex, religion, and so on. And I'm not saying any of it is wrong _or_ right. That's not my place. I'd hazard a guess you're raised Judeo-Christian or Christian, right?"

Hermione nodded again, "C of E."

"Not surprising," Lilith nodded, "Also, second most sexually corrupt religion on the planet, for the record, beaten only by Catholicism. This 'sexual corruption'[, for the record, is by each religion's own standards, and I'm not making any political statement about any religion, or anything like that. All I'm saying is that your beliefs were instilled from a young age, and may or may not actually be accurate. _You_ ultimately have to decide for yourself what you believe, and I will never, ever, not even if ordered by my Master, tell you what to believe. It's not my place, and it's not his, either. But by that same token, _you_ have no right to tell _him_ or _me_ what to believe. Are we agreed on that?"

Reluctantly, Hermione muttered a quick, "Yes..."

"Alright, then. That makes things easier. Let me be up front. My Master _does_ want to shag you, very badly. Right now, and often after that. But he's showing great restraint, out of respect for you. Look between his legs."

Harry groaned, but Hermione did as Lilith had said.

Her blush was immediate, and she quickly jerked her eyes away.

"Not helping, Lilith," Harry muttered.

"On the contrary, Master," she said, raising a finger briefly, "I think it _is_. You see how aroused he is, yet he makes no motion toward you. He respects you a _very_ great deal. Sure, he wants you physically, but he also has more affection for you than anyone else on this planet, _including_ his 'best mate', the Ginger, if only because he has no desire to have sex with the boy. Or see him naked. And so on."

"I get it," Hermione grumbled, "I get it. I just... it's a lot to take in, you know?"

"Sure," Lilith shrugged casually, "So, I won't ask that we be friends. I get your feelings, aside from the jealousy, but can I at least get an admission that we're on the same side? We both want my Master to survive while 'the madman' dies and stays dead?"

This time, Hermione did not hesitate to agree.

"Good. Then, out of respect for my Master, please _do_ knock next time- firmly if we don't respond- because I have the feeling I won't be the only one in his bed when he wakes up for too much longer. Or at least, not the one there. I personally don't care if you see us fucking like bunnies, but the other girls might. And as for that Ron bloke... if you want him to take your virginity, you should do it soon. Because otherwise, I'm betting money, right now, on my Master being the one."

Hermione blushed bright red yet again, and immediately started to stammer protestations.

"Suit yourself," Lilith shrugged as she fluttered her way to her feet, then reached out to tug Harry upright, "Now, if you don't mind giving us some privacy, I need to suck my Master off so he can walk around the halls without a tent attracting attention, and go get himself some lunch."

If Harry had thought Hermione had left his bedroom in a hurry, it was nothing compared to how fast she fled the Prefect's Bathroom.

She still had to have heard the moan of pleasure as Lilith began blowing him right there on the bench.

Thankfully, he'd made it through lunch with Ron sitting beside him and an invisible Lilith below the table teasing his cock with her tail- she refused to do more, and he didn't want to verbalize a command to do so just then given the number of witnesses- and the two had gone for a stroll to give Hermione more time to think about things.

They were on the far side of the lake, mostly hidden from the castle, when Ron asked, "So... how did she take it?"

"Er..."

"Seeing you wank, of course," Ron said, unashamed as usual.

"Oh, she didn't see me wank," Harry replied before thinking about it, "She saw me shagging-"

Then he caught himself. Shit.

"You had a girl in your bed?" Ron asked with wide eyes, not bothering to keep quiet.

"Sssh!" Harry hissed, glancing around quickly. It appeared no one had heard, however, for the nearest two were a pair of Hufflepuff girls- Harry thought it might have been Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones from their year- on the far side of the lake, moving the same direction they were.

"How'd you get her out without me seeing?"

Harry's eyes rolled, "You know I said it was for a Ritual, right? A s- sex-related one?"

Ron nodded eagerly.

_He's like Parvati and Lavender with gossip, I swear!_ "Well... It worked. I summoned a Succubus."

"No _way_," Ron cried out, then quickly covered his own mouth, "R- Really? Is she hot?"

Knowing Lilith was going to hear anyway, Harry murmured, "I think so."

"_Wizard_. Are- are you gonna hold up to it, then? I get to shag her, too, right?"

Harry swallowed, looked around again, then pulled Ron off into the trees at the edge of the Forest. Fortunately, the area around the lake was generally safer than even that by Hagrid's cabin, given the Mer-people and the Giant Squid occasionally hunting for the bigger game there. "Maybe," he demurred, "but I think first she- er, I'd, like you to get some experience. So you can show her a good time, right?"

Ron thought for a moment, then nodded, a grin widening across his face. "So... one problem," he said after a moment, "Who'd want to go for me? I'm just the freckly best friend, remember?"

"I can find someone," Harry said quickly, "In fact, I already have an idea." _Since apparently Hermione might want to...?_

"No, Master," Lilith said, loud enough for only Harry to hear, "I can find someone else for him first. You want her virginity, I'll get it for you if I can. Though it _is_ her choice if she goes to him first. If you can stall him for a few minutes, I will check the castle for someone focused on him."

"Well, we can safely rule out Slytherins," Harry said with a chuckle, hoping both Ron and Lilith heard it.

"Right, wouldn't want to shag a snake," Ron scowled darkly, then continued to pontificate on how all of them were treacherous and evil, even while Harry's mind was drawn back to the previous night.

A few minutes later, Lilith's voice whispered once more, "I have a few prospects. One Luna Lovegood, a year younger, used to have a crush on him. It's faded, but she still thinks he is very good looking. The blonde girl in your House, Lavender, wants both of you. She's still a virgin, by the way, but has sworn a 'sister-pact' to take care of that problem by the end of the next school year come hell or high water, with the Hindi girl she's friends with. That one is _right_ out for Ron, but maybe is forgiving for you. Maybe. A girl named Fay in their dorm is also eyeing him, but has no significant interest. In the other Tower there's a girl named Eloise Midgen that thinks highly of him, but she's the only one. Down by the kitchens there's a couple, including that red-head across the lake. The blonde with her wouldn't mind a fling with you, but is hung up on your friend Neville, who is also hung up on her. Your choice if you want to step into that."

Harry shook his head, glad Ron was still waxing poetic about how much he despised Slytherin House.

"The other Hufflepuff, Zara Valli, is a year younger, too. Cute girl, though. Oh, I missed a girl in your house- a year up, actually. Alicia... Spinnet, I believe."

"Alicia? Huh."

Ron stopped walking. "Spinnet? Alicia Spinnet? What about her?"

"Well," Harry blushed, having not intended to say that out loud, and definitely not that way, took a second to collect himself before saying, "Well, apparently, she'd like to be the one. To shag you, I mean."

"Huh. Never really thought about it... I mean, I know the twins are both after Angelina, and Katie's dating... Actually, I don't know if she's dating. Still, I... I s'pose that wouldn't be too bad. She's cute, yeah?"

Harry nodded. He, too, had fantasized more than once about each of the three Gryffindor Chasers, though less so, lately.

"Not sure she's interested in going out with you, mind," Harry said, "but I h- heard she'd like a shag. Might need to keep it quiet, after. Don't kiss and tell, right?"

"Right, right," Ron said, clearly distracted while thinking about it.

It was hard not to notice when his robes started jutting out in front.

They were almost all the way around the lake, the two Hufflepuff girls the only ones still out as a mist and drizzle had started to settle in, and they were nearing the Castle's gates, when Ron grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him to a stop.

"Harry... I can't. I can't do it."

"Of course you can," Harry rolled his eyes, "It's easy."

"No I can't," Ron hissed, "You saw what I was like last year. I'm _terrible_ with witches! I'll screw something up... I know I will!"

"No, you won't," Harry said, "because I'm going to help you. Give you some pointers, yeah?"

Ron's eyes rolled, "You just lost your own last night, don't tell me you're a master already. Pull the other one, Harry."

"He's not," Lilith's voice said audibly, making Ron jump, "but _I_ am. And I'll help if he wants me to."

Only she did not look like she had when Harry had last seen her.

She was both clothed (he had seen her that way, but not fully), and... older-looking.

Not voluptuous, but more developed than he was used to, about six inches taller, and wearing high heels instead of bare feet.

Her wings and tail were invisible, only the point of one horn- as usual, her right- was visible to mark her non-human status.

"Er... you're- you're h-her," Ron stammered, nearly motionless, but already blushing.

Because while Lilith was clothed, it was just barely what could be called a bikini in the muggle world, and was probably closer to a thong and micro-bikini.

"I am," she smiled invitingly, "call me Lilith. So... can you relax enough to listen, or will I have to help you later, putting off you getting laid tonight?"

Harry rolled his eyes. Ron gulped, then visibly shook his shoulders, "I- I can r-relax. Damn, you _are_ hot."

"I know," she smirked, "Anyway, I can see the castle, so they can see me. Come around the bend, back here a bit."

Ron hesitated. Surely if his mother knew he or Harry were consorting with a Succubus...

But she was _right there_!

Harry following without such hesitation convinced him, however, and he joined them a moment later.

"So," she said quickly, turning around even as her scant clothing vanished, making Ron stammer. "This is what a girl looks like. It's pretty close to what your buddy will look like, I mirrored her form a bit. She's not shaved, but I am. You'll have to find these parts through her hair."

Ron nodded dumbly.

What followed was a crash course on feminine anatomy, one that Harry, too, paid rapt attention to (after all, she _had_ promised to help turn him into a skilled or even masterful lover), followed by another course on using that anatomy to pleasure females.

"Anyway, so that's that," Lilith said, brushing her hands even as a full Hogwarts uniform materialized over her form, "any questions?"

Ron immediately shot his hand into the air at a speed that would make Hermione jealous.

"Yes?"

"Um... can I? With you? Like, _now_?"

"No," Lilith and Harry said at the same time, making Ron groan in frustration.

"A compromise, Master?" Lilith asked, looking over at Harry.

"What compromise...?"

She contacted him telepathically once more, _A quick hand-job to take the edge off- more for my world, after all-and then we tell him he only has to wait until tonight, when Miss Spinnet is going to be hunting for a broom closet anyway?_

Harry balked for a moment- he didn't want to see that- but nodded.

To Ron, though, he said, quite firmly, "She's gonna help you out. You _don't_ get to do anything to her she isn't doing to you. Hands off. Tonight, I have it on good authority Alicia will actually be looking for a romp. It'll be both your lucky day. Er, night."

Without another moment's hesitation, Ron reached into his trousers and freed his own member.

Harry made himself look long enough for a comparison, then turned away.

Ron was a little longer, but not nearly as wide. Still, judging by what Lilith thought of his, Harry's, length, that was saying something.

"Good boy," he heard Lilith coo, then the soft squish as her knees sank into the sodden loam at the edge of the trail.

"Blimey," he heard Ron say.

A moan.

Another.

Just a minute and a half in, Ron gave another loud groan, and Harry heard the distinct _thwap_ of multiple shots hitting Lilith's chest.

He turned, then, to see her chest bared, covered in thick white. Ron, apparently, had been very pent up.

Both boys watched, mesmerized, as Lilith scooped up a bit in two fingers, tasted it, grimaced slightly, then let the rest absorb through her skin.

"You should be aware, Ron," Lilith said as the top of her outfit reappeared, "human girls can't do that. Make sure she's on the potion, or no sex. Even if she's willing, and even if you pull out it's not guaranteed. Potion or no sex. Period. At least, if you want a chance at having me later. Deal?"

Woodenly, he nodded a moment before collapsing backward in a heap. "That was... _brilliant_."

"You should try her blowjobs," Harry muttered, glad Ron's hearing wasn't the best.

_Whenever you want, Master. _

Harry and Ron did not see Hermione for the rest of the day.

Nor, in fact, did they see Alicia, though Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson were doing homework while flirting with Fred and George Weasley, Ron's older brothers.

But at ten-fifteen, when only they and a couple older students- two boys and one girl that Harry didn't know, each of whom were talking quietly in a corner, her hand on both of their legs- that Lilith whispered to them both, again making Ron jump, "She's coming downstairs, and looking for a shag. Ron, you go find a broom cupboard. I'll send her your way."

He was out the portrait hole in a flash.

"And you, Master," she whispered after he was gone, "Are going to experience a mortal girl's mouth. Follow me."

Once again, she was tugging on his penis, fortunately moving at a more sedate pace. She passed one closet, then another, and then a third, before stopping at the fourth, quite close to where he knew the Ravenclaw tower entrance was.

"Um, why not the others?" he asked quietly.

"Ron's in the third, the second is occupied by two girls, and the first is filthy. Also, I suspect Hermione will be checking the ones near the Common Room when she can't find either of you to talk."

"Oh."

"Now, Master, please stay here... I'll return momentarily with your subject. Keep the lights out- I have a surprise planned for you both."

Ten minutes later, the door clicked open, then shut.

Only there was someone else in the closet, breathing.

"You a boy?"

The voice was familiar, but whoever it was was hiding their actual voice somehow, probably with a spell.

He grunted.

"Good. Keep the lights out, and I'll- I'll do what I promised."

Harry grunted again, confused. He didn't know who this person, presumably a girl, _was_. How could he have made some sort of promise for favors?

A moment later, he felt fingers, small ones, on his fly, then his button.

A warm breath.

Fingers on him, pulling his rapidly hardening length out, then his trousers down.

"Bigger than I thought," the voice said.

This time, Harry said nothing, only relaxed back against the wall as soft lips began to pepper him with kisses.

They started at the base, worked up to the top, stayed there on the head for a minute, then slowly circled around all of him back down to the bottom. A moment after, he felt the same tongue that had been ghosting along him begin to lick his scrotum. "Smelly... tasty."

"Fuck," Harry groaned, trying to modulate his own voice to hide it, because he didn't know a spell to mask it.

Whoever it was continued to lick his balls while a hand stroked up and down his shaft, occasionally switching with the other hand, while the girl began to breathe heavier.

The very dim light from beneath the door suggested she was on her knees with the other hand between her legs.

And it was hot as hell.

Instinctively, his hand fell on her head.

A moment later, she jerked off him completely, "Hands off," the modulated voice said, "or I'm done. No light, no touching, that was the deal. I don't know who you are, and you don't know who I am. Period."

"S- Sorry," Harry groaned.

A few seconds passed, before the hand wrapped around his base and angled him down. A second later, lips covered his head, then a bit further as a tongue, thick and soaking, began to circle his head. That only lasted a few seconds, though, before the girl began to bob.

She was nowhere near as good as Lilith, but Harry knew he still wasn't going to last long, because it was a hundred, no, a thousand times better than wanking.

With a soft gagging sound, the girl tried to deep-throat Harry, but pulled back at once, coughed, then sank down again. She did not try to go further than she had been before. Instead, her pace quickened, while the hand around his base began to move in time, jerking him even as she sucked.

"Close," Harry grunted.

"Mmhmm," was the modulated reply.

"R- Really close," he warned a few seconds later, his knees starting to shake.

"Mmhaym."

_Well, I tried,_ Harry thought, a moment before his jizz coated the inside of her mouth and throat.

To the girl's credit, she did not pull off or away, instead laving him clean without removing him from her mouth, then swallowed, and sucked on him until, with a slight _pop_, he fell out of her mouth.

The girl stood up, adjusted her skirt as far as he could tell in the very dim light, then leaned in to press a kiss against him.

At first, Harry recoiled at the smell, but the girl still thrust her tongue into his mouth, forcing him to taste himself a bit. The only real benefit, as far as he saw, was the feel of her pressed against him briefly.

"Not bad," she muttered, modulation still in effect, "I'd rate you an eight, to be honest. Highest I've rated anyone. Leave a note in the same place if you want a repeat."

"Er..."

Then she was gone, just as quickly and quietly as she'd come.

When Harry had tucked himself away and stepped back outside, Lilith was leaning against the wall opposite. "How was she?"

"Not- not bad," panted Harry, "not as good as you, but..."

"They never are. Not at first, anyway."

"Who...?"

"Uh, uh, Master. Not unless you order me to, and that's not fair. You enjoyed it, right? I'll say it was a female, and not a Gryffindor, and relatively close to your own age. After that, no more info. Figure it out yourself."

"Alright," he faux-grumbled. It wasn't like he minded, a blow-job was a blow-job as far as he was concerned, and whoever it was had been pretty good in his inexperienced opinion. "How's Ron doing?"

"Round one lasted about a minute... round three is going on now, but almost done."

"Three?"

She nodded, "Yeah. He's a horny one, I'll give him that. Not nearly as much as you, but probably... top five in the Castle as far as males go. This will be his last, though, he's nearly spent, and she's half unconscious."

"What?" Harry asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, he _was_ paying attention to my lesson," Lilith smirked as she fell into step beside him, "and I _did_ give her some Fog on the way down. And yes, she was already looking to get shagged. And I Fogged him and her both after round one, to help him get back up. It's wearing off, which is how I know they're almost done."

Harry heard just one word, "F- Fu_uuuck_," from a masculine voice as they passed the next closet, and that was it.

Payment made.

From the sound of it, Alicia had been shagging for a while anyway, and therefore was of less interest anyway. Not _none_, but less.

"Oi, Potter," Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, called from the couch as he passed on his way back upstairs, "passing on a warning: Hermione's pissed. She thinks she knows where you went, whatever that means. And now I'm going to bed."

After the slight fire-haired girl had slipped up into the girl's stairs, Lilith whispered, "More like going to shag her wand for a few hours thinking about you. She's got it about the worst... Almost a nymphomaniac, that one."

Harry's cock throbbed.

"Don't worry," Lilith patted him, "I'll satisfy you for now, and yes, she's on my list, too. Hell, _I_ want her. But have some patience, I know what I'm doing."

As they started to climb, this time with her in front so Harry could watch her pert arse (and, coincidentally, so her tail could lazily stroke his chest), he asked, "What _are_ you doing? What's your goal with all this- well, with this particular order, or whatever, you seem to have worked out?"

"Simple," Lilith shrugged, "There are girls you want to shag, and girls you want to _keep_ shagging. For the former, they get to be first- with the possible exception of your dear Slytherin- to get you the experience and skills you will need to _keep_ shagging those that come later, despite them knowing you're shagging other girls. Human Jealousy 2350. Part of the Psych course I aced."

Harry stumbled. "O- Oh."

"There's more to it of course, and almost unlimited variables. Hermione is on the 'keep' list, for example, but I really don't think it'll be that hard to convince her to share, so she might end up being a 'soon'. Others... we'll see."

When they reached his room, Lilith briefly touched a hand to Neville's, Seamus', and Dean's foreheads before turning back to Harry. "They'll sleep through the night, dreaming of the girls they most fancy. Now, shall we fuck?"

"Er... isn't Ron coming?"

"Probably, right about now," Lilith smirked, "but if he comes in... so what? He knows what I am. I doubt he'll judge."

Harry still closed the door as he lay on his back, and Lilith climbed atop him to straddle him like she'd woken him after that first glorious blow-job. Only this time, while she did slide up and down his length a few times to lubricate him, she half-rose, aimed, and then dropped down with him inside her.

She rode him like that, with Harry just watching her tits and hair bounce with his hands behind his head, for several minutes until Ron came in.

Then Harry realized that somehow, without him noticing, Lilith had opened the curtains, and Ron was staring at them.

"S-"

He had started to say sorry.

But Ron was not angry, or annoyed.

In fact, he seemed rapt.

Lilith looked over at the ginger, winked, and continued her bouncing. "I think he likes it, Master."

Harry nodded slowly, then watched out of the corner of his eye as Ron removed a half-flaccid penis and started to stroke it, utterly unashamed. "Best. Night. _Ever_," he said.

Harry could not blame him, but at the time also didn't have the heart to close the curtains again. The damage, after all, was done, and it was just a profile, right?

"Play with her ta-tas, Harry," Ron urged from across the room.

Annoyed for a brief moment that his friend was still intruding on this moment, Harry quickly pushed that part aside- it was an excellent idea, after all.

So his hands rose, one gentle and caressing, sliding around the nipple, while the other worked with more force, kneading and pulling and stretching.

"Shit," Lilith murmured, and her bouncing increased in speed.

A few minutes later, she shuddered, and Harry felt himself become drenched, though her up-and-down motion did not change.

A moment later, Ron's jizz arced across the room, flying against Lilith's right wing and back, quickly becoming absorbed.

Then Harry, too, exploded into her with more force than he could recall, his thrusts becoming spasmodic and uncontrolled when Lilith collapsed onto his chest.

"F- Fuck," she murmured, "First time I came first... ever. Morrigan..." She continued to pant while Ron stared dumbfounded at the nude, nubile body on top of Harry.

After a few minutes, he said, "Bit young, eh, Mate?"

"It's the same Lilith, Ron," Harry growled, "Now go to bed."

"Right... classes tomorrow. Night."

Harry, too, drifted off with Lilith atop him, and him still inside her, though he noticed she did, at least, close the curtains.

**A/N2: (The Glossary)**:

I do this with some stories. Its' a glossary of what might be unfamiliar terms, which I also compile in a separate document usually posted as a supplement alongside the final chapter of a story. Only one entry this time, as most things are explained in-story. The larger glossary will have many of those in review as well.

"**Morrigan"**: Legendary progenitor (one of them, anyway) of the Succubi / Incubi people. It's something like saying "God", but more akin to, "Ancient Ancestor," or even "Adam", though Eve might be closer.


	3. Chapter 3: Quizzical Conquests

**A/N:** Guh, sorry about that- not sure what happened with the earlier post. Should be good now.  
Anyway, enjoy the next chapter. I'm keeping up well (in fact gaining ground) with this posting schedule, so I should be able to keep up with it and then some.

For those waiting for TROLL and OH, my two being-published Naruto fics- they're coming. Got the next chapters for both almost done, and OH is about 5 chapters from completion (TROLL is in early days still). But this fic is ready for your reading pleasure (nudge nudge, wink wink).

I very much appreciate all the reads and favorites so far, but you all know the true bread and butter, the true inspiration, of a writer is _reviews_. It's not hard, just tell me what you do or don't like, what is or isn't tickling your fancy. I won't always disagree, I won't always agree, but I at least listen to / read all of them. And I can be swayed with a good argument or a good idea. ;)

Without further ado, I give you for your reading entertainment...

**Chap. 3 Quizzical Conquests**

Harry might have hoped for a morning shag, but Lilith was nowhere to be found when he woke up on Monday. Ron was still snoring away, but the others were stirring.

"Ah well," he muttered to himself, "Maybe I imagined it."

_You didn't, Master,_ his servant's voice immediately sounded in his head, _And good morning. I'm sorry, I'm just a little busy... I'll definitely help you out later, if that's alright. Of course, if you order me..._

_No, that's alright,_ Harry thought firmly, but he had no idea if that would or did work. Something to ask the Succubus when he next saw her, at least.

Instead, stowing his morning wood away, Harry rose and started getting ready for a shower before classes.

He needed one- even he could tell he smelled of 'boy'.

Unfortunately, his first class was History of Magic.

At least he finally got mostly caught up for the lack of sleep two nights ago.

Well, both nights, really, but one History class wouldn't make up for that.

Even worse, the next class was Double Potions. With Slytherin.

Which meant... _Oh, shit._

Daphne Greengrass was in his year, and in Slytherin.

Even if that was about all he knew about her (aside from apparently wanting to shag him), this would be... awkward, to say the least.

What did you _say_ to someone you'd- arranged or not- watched masturbate while calling your name, shagged on a table in a public library (even if it was at night and they were alone), and then eaten out to finish her off?

Not to mention the whole Succubus thing.

But as he followed a quiet Hermione and a still sleepy Ron into the Potions classroom, Harry was distracted from that thought by the presence of Umbridge.

She had already inspected Snape, hadn't she?

But she was still sitting in the back of the room, just as she had that first day, though this time she questioned no one.

Still, Snape seemed to be in even a more foul mood than normal, for he did nothing but glare at Harry and his friends aside from wave his wand at the blackboard and say, "Begin."

Of course, that was a marked improvement.

Even Draco, it seemed, was put off by Umbridge's presence, for he, too, did nothing but occasionally glance scornfully at Harry. Perhaps he was on his best behavior?

But the one person he was really watching...

Appeared to take no more notice of him than normal.

She was, as usual, partnered with the Davis girl, who he suspected was her only real friend at the school.

But Daphne did not look in his direction even once.

That was normal, though, as far as Harry could recall.

Indeed, the only abnormal things aside from Snape and Draco (and therefore the rest of the Slytherins) being on their best behavior was the presence of Umbridge, who merely watched, and wrote in her little notebook. She didn't even say, "Hem, hem," once.

It was _weird_.

Then Divination after lunch, and still there was no sign of Lilith.

At least Ron got another nap in, while Harry ignored the Centaur teacher in favor of thinking about girls he wanted to shag first. Yes, he was thinking about it the way Lilith seemed to want him to- shag once or twice, then done- as his 'first goes'.

The list in this room was surprisingly long, and he mulled it over (while imagining said scenarios) for the majority of the class.

In fact, Harry did not even notice Firenze murmur that, at last, he had learned to see the stars as they really were.

Even if Seamus, a table away, claimed he'd learned to sleep with his eyes open.

And Defense, Harry's new least-favorite class, even over Snape's Potions?

Umbridge didn't show up.

For the entire class.

On the board, in her wand-writing, were just a few words: "Chapter thirty-two. Read quietly. You are being watched."

An hour and a half of reading, while probably _not_ being watched closely, surrounded by Ravenclaws, at least.

They would read if only because the books were there.

Harry frowned, opened his book, and fell promptly asleep.

He woke a while later from a nudge. Ron and Hermione were both standing over him, and the room was otherwise empty. "You coming, Mate?" Ron said, probably for the second time judging by their worried expresssions, "Not like you to want to hang around Umbridge's class."

Harry closed his book and gathered it into his back quite quickly.

Fortunately, they did not see her at all.

Perhaps she was inspecting another class?

Of course, after that was dinner, for which Ron and Harry were both grateful. He was, for some reason, famished.

"It's all the calories you're no doubt expending with your new shag-buddy," Hermione explained in a low, displeased tone when Ron commented on Harry's sudden eating habits.

"It's not- not _that_ much," Harry denied.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's still more exercise than you're used to, hence more caloric intake. And don't talk with your mouth full, please."

Harry blushed, but swallowed. "Sorry."

After a few minutes of tense silence, Hermione said quietly, "I have to- I have to apologize to you both. I've been a bitter hag, and I'm sorry. It's just... I... nevermind."

Harry nodded, "We'll talk after the DA? Just the three of us?"

Hermione thought for a moment, then nodded. "I suppose we should. All three of us- and preferrably _not_ your new friend."

"Okay," Harry shrugged, "I actually haven't seen her since last night. Not sure where she's off to."

"No doubt shagging some-"

"Hermione," Harry growled, "Not fair, not true. She actually can't unless I tell her she can. It's in the Contract. Think about that. Think about what she _is_, and how much she probably needs _that_, and then think about the fact that she can only _get_ 'that' if she asks me and I say yes, or I tell her to."

Hermione said nothing for the remainder of the meal, and stood slightly apart from Harry during the entire DA session.

While Cho had hung back, yet again, probably in another attempt to talk about Cedric (or, worse, ask him for another go at going out), several glares and huffs from both of his best friends had caused the girl to leave after the 'study group' had broken up. The members of the DA weren't terribly concerned about being caught by Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad any longer. As long as no one actually broke the door down- and how could they? It wasn't there, most of the time.

He was, overall, quite pleased with the progress the members of the DA were making. Most of their Protego shields would last against five or six of his best offensive spells, now. Not long in a pitched battle, true, but _something_.

Still, when the room shifted to accomodate a cozy chat between friends, complete with three armchairs, a tea set (steaming hot, he noticed), and a burning fireplace nearby, he had not heard from Lilith aside from that one mental communication in the morning.

"So," Hermione began after taking a sip of her tea, "again, I have to apologize for this morning, and yesterday, and again at lunch, Harry- and Lilith, if you can hear. That was... rude, and uncalled-for."

Harry nodded, "Well, I accept, for my part. I kind of understand where you're coming from, I think."

Ron nodded, "Me, too. Hey, I can have feelings!"

Both of the others shared 'a look' at their best friend's expense while he scowled, then started laughing.

"But no, really," Ron said after a minute, voice low and soft, "I get it. Jealousy. You guys both know- know I struggle with it. I can see it in you, Hermione. I'm not judging- bloody hell, who am _I_ to judge people for that? But you have to solve that problem yourself. We can't really help you with it, because we aren't you. At least, that's what Dad said when he had a talk with me about it this summer. Basically just said that I had to learn to deal with it, accept it, and move on. Er, accept that things are different between me and other people, and move on."

"Your Dad's a smart guy," Harry said. "You guys know I'd give anything for you. But I can't give you my whole vault, because you don't want charity, either. It's hard for me, too."

Ron nodded, "But at least I don't have to be jealous about... well, this. Not really. I mean, I wouldn't have had the sheer stones to make that deal, so Harry's the one that earned... well, her, I guess."

"Language, Ronald," Hermione said half-heartedly, her eyes locked on the fire.

A minute or two later, she said quietly, "It's just... a bit unfair. I mean, I want to shag, too. I think everyone does. But if I do, I get called... well, you know what. Even if I was- was in a relationship, you know people would talk. Especially if it was with one of you."

"Sure," Ron beat Harry to the punch, "People would talk. So what? They _already_ talk. Lavender and Parvati heard just last week that you were shagging both of us on the side. I told 'em it was shite, and they said they both knew, it was just gossip. And if _those_ two don't think you'd do something like that..."

"But I would," Hermione protested, "That's the problem! It's not like I haven't thought about it! Witches think about s- sex quite as often as wizards, thank you! It's just a double-standard!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You'd shag us both on the side?"

She turned scarlet immediately, head falling into her hands.

A few minutes later, she nodded once, just once.

Both Harry's and Ron's jaws dropped as they shared a glance of shock.

Hermione's head stayed down as she tried to explain through what sounded like quiet sobs, "I'm not a- a 'scarlet woman'. I'm _not_. I'm just in love with two different people. Just two. No one else. But if I choose, I lose the other, and I can't..."

"Then don't, Hermione," Harry said, just as quietly as she was speaking, if a bit more steadily, "Don't choose one. Choose either or neither. I mean... to be honest, I'm not 'in love with you', I think. But I _do_ love you. You're my best friend, really smart, amazing and awesome. And sure, I'd totally shag you now that I know for sure you want me to. But I wouldn't _hurt_ you. I don't think Ron would, at least not on purpose, either."

"Damn straight, and woe to anyone that tried," Ron agreed vehemently, "Even Harrykins."

"Can... can I have some time?"

"Sure," Harry said at once, "Take as long as you need. For my part, Hermione, I think my offer will always be open. If and when you want me, I'm yours. Whether it's a 'relationship' like Skeeter thought, or just a shag when you're in the mood, I'm game. I'd hope to have no jealousy if or when that ended, either. I don't own you."

"M- Me, too," Ron said after a minute, actually rising from his own seat to give Hermione an awkward pat on the shoulder, "If and when, or not. I mean... I never even thought about you like that until about a year ago, but..."

No one needed reminding about the disastrous Yule Ball.

She hiccupped, but said nothing except, "Th- thanks. I'll be alright... I just- just need a few minutes to clean up."

Harry and Ron shared another look, then left the room together, leaving the Marauder's Map and his Invisibility Cloak there for her to use.

Fortunately, they made it back to the Common Room without being spotted, as it was a bit past curfew.

The only person who seemed to notice was Alicia Spinnet, who gave Ron a wink, one which he returned, blushing brightly.

"Guess you impressed her, Mate," Harry whispered in his friend's ear, then sent him off to talk to the Chaser, who had been speaking to her friends.

Harry, for his part, went up to his dorm and, using the quiet, began working on homework.

Eventually, he drifted off.

Tuesday passed a bit more calmly, with no emotional scenes between Harry and his friends upsetting things, but again, there was no sign of Lilith. Instead, all through Charms and then Transfiguration, both double periods, he grew increasingly worried. Didn't she need daily 'feeding'? It had been two days!

He was distracted briefly during Double Care of Magical Creatures (again with the Slytherins), when Hagrid, still cowed, no doubt, by Umbridge's now-silent presence (she inspected nearly every class he had), finished his own discussion on the relatively tame Cornish Pixies they'd 'tried' to cover in DADA three years earlier. Herbology, too, passed without incident.

Until he tried to leave.

"Hem, Hem."

Harry froze, just four paces outside the door and at the back of a pack of students.

"Mr. Potter," Umbridge's sickly-sweet voice called out from just to his right, "A moment of your time, if you please. Run along, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley. Mr. Potter will be along shortly, after we have a... chat."

With a worried glance in his direction, both of his friends obeyed, leaving Harry on his own.

His skin crawled as she gripped his arm in a tight grip, pulling him around the greenhouses and out of sight of the school.

"What do you want?" he growled. 'Professor' or not, he'd had just about enough of 'keeping his head down'.

"Just you, Mr. Potter," Umbridge sighed as her form melted away, revealing the _much_ smaller form of Lilith. "And Xinivrae, to never have to mind-dive that _horrid_ woman again! You realize she actually... nevermind. I don't want to scar you. Just... _eww_."

"Er... what?"

Lilith snorted, "Witty, Master, as always. Anyway, I've just spent the better part of two days working on a solution to your 'High Inquisitor' problem. I've got one, but it'll take some time to implement. In the meantime, I can run some low-key interference, help you out a little. It'll take most of my days, though."

"And what plan is that?"

She sighed, cuddling up against him forcefully enough to push him against the greenhouse, even as her hand snaked into his trousers, "Briefly, I took her place for two classes, then knocked her out and started doing a mind-dive while I had an illusion of her 'inspect' some classes, including your Potions. Hope it helped. The next phase is to utterly discredit her _and_ your Minister, through means which I'd rather not discuss yet. Too much could go wrong if there's an eavesdropper."

"Alright," Harry murmured, "but if you're worried about that, how come you're..."

"Because students shag all the time," Lilith murmured, even while she climbed up him bodily before dropping back down onto his just-revealed shaft with a content sigh, "Mm... needed that. Fuck me quick, Master, you do have a dinner to get to, and another girl to shag after, if I read my people right. Maybe two, to make up for missing last night."

Harry growled into her neck in response, pulling her close against him while he started swinging his hips. But the angle was awkward for him, so after about a minute he spun about, pushing her against the greenhouse wall instead, and started thrusting hard and fast, like he knew she liked it.

Ten minutes later, as he was just about finished, a certain Professor walked into the greenhouse, spotted the shock of pink hair immediately, squinted to get a better look, then shrugged. "Ah, well. Students... haven't changed since I was a lass, heh."

Hermione rolled her eyes from her place at one of the study tables in the Gryffindor Common Room,then said, exasperatedly, "Fine- this _one time_, I'll cover for you- yes, the both of you, while you have your 'fun', but I'm not doing it again!"

"Thank you, Hermione," Harry said quickly, already standing up, his homework half-done. Ron followed a heartbeat later, his own thanks perhaps a bit less sincere-sounding, but no doubt, just as heartfelt. Just five minutes later, they were both standing in anotherwise empty classroom, one which, while clean, did not look like it had been used in ages. The desks were all stacked against one wall, there was no desk or podium for a Professor, and the chalkboard was, aside from being spotless, not equipped for use.

"You sure this is the place, Harry?" Ron asked after they had been standing there for a few minutes, idly chatting about their plans for the evening.

Obvious ones, of course.

Harry pulled out the slip of parchment Lilith had shoved into his pocket after taking his seed out by the greenhouses again, skimming it over once more.

_Master,_

_Bring your ginger friend to the third unusued classroom on the left side of the third floor west corridor after eight. It will be empty, but I'll be bringing along some... companions for the both of you. Neither knows who you will be, but I don't think either will say no. One is... promiscuous, the other wants you, badly. I'll leave it up to you who you shag, but both might be an option. _

_Don't need to mention I'll be cleaning out the girls my way later... just remember it won't prevent pregnancy, so remind Ron that Potion or Nothing is still the rule._

_I'll be there, watching, but you won't see me._

_-Your Favorite_

Harry grinned. She was rapidly growing that way, and not _just_ because she was so eager for him, physically. Aside from Hermione, he'd never met someone- at least a female- so willing to help him out.

"Er, yeah, it's the right room," Harry said a moment later, finally remembering Ron's question, "she did say we'd have to wait a little bit for the, uh, girls."

"Girls? More than one?" Ron asked, looking over his shoulder at Harry from where he'd been looking out the gap in one of the windows' curtains.

"I guess," Harry replied, "Not sure how she's doing it, though. One for you, one for me."

Before Ron could say anything else, the door opened quietly. Harry could not see anyone walk in, though he heard padded feet- more than two.

"Alright, Master," Lilith's voice filled the otherwise silent room, "two girls for you and your friend. Their invisibility will wear off in about... a minute and a half." The door shut as she finished speaking, but immediately Harry felt her in his mind again. _The one who's going to touch you first is the one for you. The other might take some convincing by your friend, but I think he'll be able to bring her around._

"Er," Harry said, staring at empty air, "I guess we have to wait until we can see you, then?"

A female giggled some ways off to Harry's left, "Or not, Potter. Some privacy wouldn't go awry though, would it?"

"Er, no," he replied, then pulled out his wand. Between the four of them, it took about a minute for a transfigured curtain to be pulled up between the boys, separating the room, and for two basic mattresses to join them, one on each side of the room.

Just as they finished, with Harry fully intending to add more to increase their comfort and privacy both, he saw two forms shimmer into view.

They were not who he was expecting.

Not that he had been expecting anyone, really.

Cho Chang and one of her giggly friends?

The friend eyed Harry, then Ron, then gave a little shrug. "I suppose a dick's a dick- assuming you know how to use it. Come on, Weasley, let's get started. You _do_ know how to treat a lady, right?"

"Erm, I- I guess?" was Ron's highly intelligent reply.

The older girl rolled her eyes, but gave a little wave to her friend and disappeared behind the curtain, tugging Ron along by the arm.

Cho, on the other hand, came toward Harry hesitantly. "When I got your note," she said quietly, more softly than he'd heard her speak since the first time they'd kissed earlier that year, "I couldn't believe it. I thought... you'd given up on me. Then when you wrote that you were... looking for just a one-time thing, I... I couldn't believe that, either. But it's true, isn't it?"

Harry, erection already straining against his trousers- for Cho Chang, a petite girl of Japanese descent- had been his very first crush, the first person he had thought of in a sexual way- nodded once. "Yes. I'm sorry- I know it might sound harsh, but I'm _not_ looking for a relationship anymore. Especially not with... well... baggage."

Cho sniffed. "I understand. Still... I did fancy you. I sort of still do. So... it's alright. We can have tonight, and then... never again, right?"

Harry nodded, "Probably not. I can't tell the future, but..."

She smiled, then stepped herself until she was over by the mattress.

She turned to face him, then, slowly reaching up one shy hand to slip off her robe, then using both to pull up her vest and shirt, then push down her skirt.

She stood there, with one hand before her groin and the other arm awkwardly crossing under one modest breast and up the other to rest on her shoulder, covered by her silky black hair, and watched him silently.

He took a moment just to admire her. She really _was_ very beautiful, possibly the best-looking person in her year, as far as he was concerned. She was slim, but not too thin, her breasts, clad only in a pale, almost sky-blue lacey bra with matching knickers below, were upturned and neither too big or too small, though they looked larger on her small frame. The toned legs, well-used to gripping a broom, suggested to Harry that they would be equally good at wrapping around him, too.

Her lips were small and, he knew, soft and cool, while her tiny, barely freckle-specked nose separated large, dark brown eyes.

"We do have tonight," he said quietly, then stepped toward her. He stopped without touching the girl, though he could feel her breath against his neck as he looked down at her. When had he gotten that much taller? Just at the beginning of the year they were the same height. Now, he was at least four inches above her. "Do you want to be quick and rough," Harry asked after listening to her breath pick up slightly, "or do you want to take it slow?"

Cho gave a little shrug, then let the hand on her shoulder fall, along with her dark eyes, down to his waistband. "Erm... we do have a few hours, right? Shouldn't we... enjoy it?"

Harry nodded, "Sure."

He watched, transfixed, while Cho slowly and unsurely undid his belt, opened his trousers, then moved up to undo his shirt buttons. She slid it open, next, peppering kisses up and down the gap before pushing it off his shoulders as she stood the rest of the way back up."You're overdressed, yeah?" she smiled shyly.

Without replying, Harry finished removing the oxfort shirt, then put a hand on the nearest wall to steady himself while he removed his shoes, then pants.

When he was standing in his boxers- plain black, but at least better than the school's default white ones- Cho, too, took a moment to look him up and down, her face turning steadily more pink beneath the light makeup she customarily wore.

"Lay on the bed," Harry suggested. "I want to enjoy you."

Cho stepped back, eyes fixed on the erection Harry could feel peeking out through his waistband- he would have been entirely on display if it had gone out the front, but he was too big for that without planning it- then obeyed.

Her eyes followed him closely while Harry took a moment to listen to the heavy breathing from across the room. Cho's friend and Ron didn't seem to be talking, but the rhythmic, wet sound and not-quite-panting told him that they were already well into it.

Harry moved to kneel between Cho's legs, which she opened without hesitation as he approached, but did not remove his boxers or slide her underwear aside. Instead, he put his hands on her knees, and started caressing.

Lightly, using both fingertips and whole hands alternating at random, Harry moved up and down her legs, from the ankle up to where the inside of her thighs met her groin. Yet, Harry did not go higher, even when Cho let out a whimper as his hands withdrew for the third time from that area.

He only smiled. Slowly, after working on her legs for several minutes, Harry moved upward, watching how the girl reacted to the places he was touching her. And he was touching everywhere except the obvious spots. He avoided Cho's crotch and breasts, but caressed her sides, stomach, bellybutton, between the modest breasts, even beneath the strap of her bra, but did not touch the mounds themselves.

When he was finished her exploring her tanned skin- she was tan nearly everywhere, he was pleased to see- he awkwardly stepped up so he was straddling her stomach, and continued his ministrations on Cho's arms, then her neck, jawline, and eventually, her face.

As his fingertips ghosted over her lips, she eagerly drew one tip in and sucked, before gasping. "Gods, Harry," Cho moaned, "This is great, but _please_..."

"Please, what, Cho?" he grinned.

"Just- can we do it now? Please? It's..."

_Fuck her, Master. She's so frustrated she might actually leave, or go to your friend._

"Fine," he murmured to the both of them, "but answer me this, Cho... did you like it?"

She nodded at once, "I did, I just... it's too much."

He stepped back as she spoke so he was between her legs again, then lifted her knees with his hands before leaning down over her and resting his weight on them.

Without being asked, the slight girl positioned him with one hand and pulled her knickers aside with the other, and he pushed in.

Only, it was not the smooth feeling he had anticipated.

No- like with Daphne, there was just the slightest resistance about half-way in.

Cho winced, but did not cry out as her hymen tore.

"Sorry, I didn't know," he whispered, lowering onto his elbows to pepper kisses, like she had before, all over Cho's face.

"It's fine," she whispered after a moment, "Just- let me adjust, please."

Somehow, Harry forced himself to remain still from the waist down instead of pounding into the small witch like he'd become used to.

Instead, he focused on moving his light kisses down, around Cho's neck, up to an ear, then down again between her small breasts. Somehow, he found himself pulling her bra down below her breasts with his lips and teeth, before resuming his kisses on the modest mounds beneath it, then drawing one, then the other, medium-sized, dark brown nipple into this mouth and releasing it with a pop.

He continued sucking Cho's tits for over a minute as her body slowly relaxed, then, "You- I think it's okay if you move? Sl- slowly?"

"Yes, please..."

Harry complied, his member not softening in the slightest despite not _moving_, because Cho was tighter than Daphne, tighter than even Lilith, warm and wet- and only a small part of it, he suspected, was blood.

In, out, achingly slowly, taking three or four seconds in each direction, he moved, until Cho started to pant much faster than he was moving.

But still he stayed slow, moving gently, until Lilith's voice in his mind said, _See how her eyes are starting to twitch, her fingers aching to move? In a minute, she'll start to play with her breasts herself. That's your cue to speed up. Don't hit her hard, though, I can tell she's still tender. Just go faster._

Harry nodded silently and, just a moment later as Lilith had predicted, one of Cho's hands moved to the breast he was not currently licking and started to knead, while the other slipped between them to start rubbing circles on her clit.

Trusting his Summons yet again, Harry began to speed up until he was moving at what he would call a medium pace, still well below his normal, but about twice as fast as the slow thrusting he had been doing before.

_Now change the angle a little. Lift your body up but leave her down there. Maybe, after that, lift her knees with your elbows._

Harry gave Cho's right nipple a strong lap with his tongue, then rose to his arms, then upright, putting his hands on her stomach and hip while he continued to saw in and out.

It was a small change for him, but Cho's breathing changed at once, nearly doubling in intensity until she was almost gasping in time with him. Her eyes fluttered closed, and did not reopen, though the hand on her chest sought out his briefly before returning to her own.

Once it seemed she was fully comfortable, Harry hooked his arms beneath the smaller girl's legs as Lilith had suggested, lifting them up at the crook, which took her whole hip and abdomen off the ground.

Again, the change in angle wrought an immediate change in Cho, who started to chant beneath her breath, "Yes, yes, _yes_, right there..."

Harry, too, could feel a slight difference this time, with more pressure on the back and top of his penis than the front, along with a firmer spot that rubbed along his length at the top of Cho's vaginal walls.

_Her G-spot, Master. That's why she's enjoying it even more. Not always easy to hit like this, but she has a large one. She'll be done soon._

"Cho," Harry grunted, "Are you... on the Potion?"

She shook her head wildly, "N- No! Gods, it's soo- soo_oo_ good!"

She had been quiet until now, but suddenly she was almost screaming in ecstasy.

Harry could feel her walls shivering around him, and the vibration was intense enough that he barely pulled out in time before shooting his seed all over Cho's stomach and breasts.

While he caught his breath, Lilith's voice cooed into his ear quietly, "She's unconscious... wow, Master. I knew you were pretty good, but that's impressive for a young man just three days into his own sexual life."

"I had a good teacher, I guess," Harry murmured.

Lilith smirked as she came into view from behind him. "Don't worry," she said at his questioning look, "I'm invisible to everyone but you, still. Since she's out, I thought I'd clean her up the fun way. Watch this, Master."

Without another word, Lilith knelt at Cho's side then, with her long, prehensile tongue, she began lapping the white, sticky fluid off Cho's body.

At once, Harry was rock-hard- he'd never even imagined such an erotic sight!

Lilith continued, eyes occasionally flicking up to watch him watching her, one hand holding back the bobbed hair so she had a clear sight of him, until every last drop and dollop was gone into her mouth. "Still tasty... but I bet there's pre-cum in there."

Harry followed her eyes down to Cho's cunt, still exposed and covered in black fur with a trail of glistening liquid and blood down between her legs and onto the mattress.

He was still looking when most of Cho's panties were covered by rose-colored hair, and the long, bright pink tongue slithered its way inside.

"Merlin," he exhaled, "that's hot."

With her tongue still inside Cho, who mewled in her sleep and gave a little twitch of her hips, Lilith giggled. After a few more seconds, she withdrew and sat back up. "That, Master," she said primly, while smacking her lips, "is how I gather juices when I have time. I like doing it that way, and there's no complaints from those I'm pleasuring, either. I can just do it directly if I must- it's a lot faster- but this way is more fun. Like cleaning you."

Then she moved to straddle the sleeping girl and bent low again, taking his member into her mouth all the way down to the base.

He groaned, but Lilith did not keep sucking. Instead, she only gave the one long, hard one he'd come to associate with just that- her cleaning his residue off.

When she sat back up, Lilith gave his todger a little, affectionate pat, and stood up, then stepped off of Cho. "Come with me, Master. Time for more education."

Dumbly, he followed, glancing back at Cho only once.

Lilith, however, had only gone to the end of the curtain. Harry moved to follow somewhat reluctantly, then stepped around.

Ron was still sawing away at Cho's friend's pussy, hard and fast, but not as roughly as Harry might have, while she panted beneath him. Still, neither had said much that he could recall.

"This, Master," Lilith hissed, "is what I wanted you to see. Watch him fuck her... he's not too bad for a teenager, either. What do you think?"

"He's my best mate," Harry said quietly, "I mean... I don't want to watch a bloke..."

"You aren't watching a bloke, Master," Lilith corrected, "you're watching a bloke and a bird having sex. Sure, soft-core porn might just show a nude girl, but the good stuff has sex. People watch each other screw or shag or fuck or whatever _all the time_. You don't need to have a hangup about it. It's a pleasant sight, right? Makes you excited? Well... more?"

As he watched Ron's right arm switch from holding him up to start mauling the girl's breasts, he had to admit, she was right.

Best mate or not, it _was_ arousing.

A couple of minutes later, Ron, like Harry had, pulled himself out and shot his load all over the girl's chest. Afterward, he rolled off and panted, naked, to lay on the side of the bed.

Just a few seconds later, he was asleep.

"She got off twice, he did twice... fair," Lilith whispered again, "but she wants more. Go get her, Master."

He hesitated only a moment. Cho's friend was taller, older than anyone else he'd been with (except, perhaps, Lilith), and had larger breasts, more rounded. But her own eyes were closed, one hand furiously working her clit in a desperate attempt to finish the job herself when he stopped next to the other mattress.

"Want me to finish you off?" he asked quietly, knowing that Ron wouldn't wake anyway.

Her eyes flew open in a panic, but a moment later, she hissed, "Shite, I forgot you two were here. How's- how's Cho?"

"Asleep," Harry nodded in her direction, "I didn't know she was a virgin."

"You were good to her?"

Harry nodded again, "The best I could be. She seemed to enjoy it- her orgasm knocked her right out."

Both of the older girl's eyebrows rose. "Fuck, not bad, then. Alright... if you could do that to her and still have a bit left, we can do it, too. Just get me off, damn it, I'm still horny."

_A combination, Master, of her own general lust- the reason for her promiscuity- and the dose of Fog I gave them both. She may want a little more after you, even. We'll have to see._

That thought brought a question to Harry's mind, but he didn't dare ask, not just yet.

He had just started to position himself when the older witch sat up and turned around, presenting her ass to him. "I like it this way the most," she explained.

"Alright," he agreed. This would, then, be the first human he'd shagged like this.

"Oh," the girl said as he pushed the tip of his dick inside her sopping channel, "you don't have to be gentle."

"Now that," Harry said, slamming in hard, once, to make her yelp, "is something I can get behind."

Harry grabbed her waist and pistoned in and out for several minutes, varying only his speed, and feeling himself grow rapidly more addicted to the sound of flesh slapping together, and watching the girl's round arse bounce as his abdomen and legs hit it.

Her gasps as he used her almost like he had Lilith, too, helped fuel Harry's lust.

But... _Reach around her, Master, fondle those milk-sacks._

Harry obeyed at once- it sounded like an excellent idea. She was tall, so he had to use only one hand while the other supported himself to reach, but Harry couldn't close a hand around either one entirely, and they swung and jiggled in his palm every time he tried, with every thrust.

"Sweet Morgana, yes!" the girl moaned as he started groping her.

Harry kept thrusting, switched his hands after a minute, then stood back up and, instead, reached around her waist with one hand to search for, then rub, her clit in the same way Cho had.

She moaned again, "F- Fuck... harder, Potter, _harder_."

At her urging, Harry gave her all he had with his hips, the hand beneath her blurring over the girl's clit.

She screamed, loudly, "_Eerruuuuuuuuungggh!_" as she came around him, drenching Harry's groin with her juices.

A second later, he did, too, spilling himself heedlessly into the girl, lost in the moment of his orgasm.

She fell forward onto her chest, leaving her arse and pussy in the air, giving Harry a prime view as her cunt twitched and flexed, then started leaking bubbley white goop.

"Er... you are on the Potion, right?"

"No, wh- you didn't. Tell me you didn't!"

Before she could protest further, Harry saw Lilith step forward, with an arm outstretched toward the girl's head, and she fell silent. At once, she began snoring softly.

"Damage control, Master. She's asleep. I can clean her out quickly, but there's no guarantee. Move, please."

Dumbly, he slid to the side, near Ron's ankles, while Lilith took his place. At once, her dainty little hand slammed inside the gaping cunt with a _squish_. Harry's eyes bulged- that was a big stretch!

After a few seconds, though, the hand came out, seemingly vaccuuming up all of his seed as it went.

Once that was done, Lilith exhaled in relief, then turned to him with a scowl, "I assumed you knew better, Master. _I_ can't get pregnant that way, but human women _can_. _Always ask_, like your friend has to!"

"I- I mean, she- you said she was promiscuous," Harry said lamely, "I thought that meant...?"

"Assuming," she snorted derisively, "makes an- say it with me- an _Ass_ out of _U_ and _Me_. Sure, she sleeps around- seven boys by my count, which is a lot for a tart her age- but she's been pretty careful until now. _You_ need to remember that you _have_ been taught by a Succubus. You're a good lover for your age- really good. Other girls your age aren't equipped to handle that, and are too easy to distract. Like this girl. So _you_ have to be the responsible one."

Harry gulped, then nodded. "I- I will. Is she...?"

Lilith sighed, glancing at the dripping pussy, then idly patted it a few times, "I don't _think_ she will be, but you can never be sure. Just because I don't detect any more semen doesn't mean one spermatozoa didn't get by- and it only takes one."

Neither said anything for several minutes while Harry's lack of foresight sank in.

Eventually, he stood up and looked around. "Erm... what do we do about these three?"

Lilith shrugged, "Up to you, Master. Your friend has an alibi in you and your female friend. The other two can cover for each other. As long as no one stumbles on them, they should be fine. Or we can wake them up and have another round."

Harry shuddered. As much as the idea had some appeal, he suspected Cho would be tender, and he didn't want to get his dick anywhere _near_ the unknown girl's cunt for the time being.

"N- No... let's just cover them and lock the door from the inside."

"Alright," Lilith agreed, then stood up herself to go for the curtain.

A few slashes with claws he hadn't seen her possess until just then later, and they had three makeshift blankets.

A few minutes later, Harry was back in his dorm bed, trying not to think about whether or not the girl was pregnant with one of his children.

Harry Potter dreamed. He knew he did, yet knowing did not allow him to alter his dream like it did for some.

For the dream in question did not originate in his own head.

_"You see, Potter, how powerless you and your _friends_ are. The Weasley boy, tortured to insanity the hard way. The Granger girl, so bright, so strong, so beautiful... wasted away, a catatonic brood-mare for my forces. A high station for a muggle-born like herself, don't you think?"_

_Harry Potter roared in pain and frustration as he watched Ron's lifeless corpse rise, sightless eyes turn to him, then Hermione, then to empty space as the Inferi he had become walked aimlessly into a wall, and continued trying uselessly to walk through the dark stone of the large chamber he was bound within._

_Ahead of Harry on the left, opposite Ron's shambling corpse, a nude Hermione Granger lay on a wooden table with no cushion while an endless line of faceless, hooded men stood waiting for Draco Malfoy to finish humping his half-flaccid little prick into her, with her belly already half-distended from, apparently, a mid-term pregnancy._

_Before him, Voldemort in all his unnatural, horrific 'glory'. Pale, all-but noseless, thin of lip, with almost glowing crimson eyes split by serpentine pupils, clad only in simple robes of the deepest, almost smokey, fabric._

_A Voldemort twirling a wand- Harry's wand- between his fingers._

_"You see, Potter," Voldemort repeated, his voice just as thin and soft as ever, "I have already won. Dumbledore is gone, unable to help you. Your friends are children, just as powerless as you are. Your greatest weapon is mine, now, too."_

_And Harry, in the dream, knew it was true. Knew that Voldemort had his wand, control of his very magic._

Harry Potter jerked awake, unaware that he was already sobbing while he shivered against the stone walls of the Gryffindor Fifth-year Boys dorm, only the curtains protecting him from the late-winter chill, not that he cared to notice.

With his knees drawn up to his chest as far as they could go, Harry buried his face between them and cried, only dimly grateful for the silencing charms he had started putting up to hide his activities.

They would do secondary duty this early morning allowing his friends and dorm-mates to sleep a little longer without being woken by his worthless self.

Then the curtain slid open quietly, and a small, lithe form with rose-colored pink hair slipped in before turning to close them again.

After she had done so, Lilith, just as nude as he seemed to always be when they were alone, gently and tenderly pulled Harry back down onto his side so he was curled there on his left, then slipped into his arms, sliding her own around his neck, too.

He hiccupped then, twice, and, in the first acknowledgement of his Summons' presence, he rasped out at barely above a whisper, "No offense, Lilith, I'm- I'm really not in the mood."

Her sky-blue eyes glinted brightly in the reflected starlight through the window and the much dimmer light she generated within, but the Succubus only smiled softly and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before pulling away just far enough to whisper, "I'm sorry. I felt your pain, heard your call, came as fast as I could... I didn't expect this. I saw what he- that pale man-thing- showed you. It's not real, you know."

"I know," Harry hiccupped, "I know. It's just..."

"Ssh, I understand," Lilith whispered when he trailed off, pulling him tighter against herself, "Let it go. I didn't come for sex anyway, Harry. I came to comfort you. Sure, sex can help with that, but right now, I think what you need is a friend to hold you close. So I'm here."

"Thank you," he sobbed, and continued to weep into her hair for over an hour.

Eventually, his infrequent shifting had pushed him to the center of the bed and her nearly off it while his crying started to abate.

Once he was more quiet than not, Lilith whispered, "Hold still, Master," then crawled over him, subtly changing her body as she went, to spoon up against his back.

When she curled against him, she was an inch taller than he was, her chest larger, firmer, and quite full. Her hair was long and bright, fiery red, her eyes bright green.

Had he been able to see in the dark and turned around, Harry would have been shocked and, depending on his mood, either horrified or delighted to be looking into the face of his mother.

When she wrapped her arms around him and continued whispering reassurances and calming words into his ear, however, Harry quickly, finally, drifted back into a dreamless, nightmare-free sleep.

When Harry woke up again two hours later, he was already approaching orgasm.

So he barely noticed the headache his earlier weeping had caused, for a thin-fingered hand was wrapped around his dick, stroking slowly and lightly. Judging by the heat and his impending climax, it had been doing so for a while.

"Finally awake to enjoy it, Master?" he heard Lilith coo from behind him, even as her larger than usual chest pressed against him.

His hips jerked forward, thrusting himself into her hand reflexively, "Merlin, yes," he exhaled, "That's a nice way to wake up, too. I..."

"Ssh, just enjoy it, Master," she whispered, before pressing her lips against his neck, then moving up to lick at the shell of his ear briefly. The Succubus' arm that he had been using as a pillow moved up to tweak his left nipple while her right hand moved faster and faster on him, until he groaned again and forced himself to roll onto his back- he'd rather not stain the curtains or sheets.

Lilith transformed back to her regular form just in time. Her Master wasn't quite ready to be jacked off by his mother.

Or at least, someone who looked like her.

He grunted again, prompting the tiny succubus to move as well, climbing up and bending low to take his cock-head between her lips just as he started to spurt.

"Mm," she moaned even while continuing to jerk and pull at his urethra with her lips and suction until he was spent and feeling quite empty.

"Thanks, Master," Lilith said with a cheerful little smile, then sat up, crosslegged, leaning against the wall near where he had been the previous night, "I needed that. Feeling... peckish, I think you say."

"So," Harry frowned quietly, luxuriating in the satisfied feeling while trying to actually give himself a chance to wake up slowly for once, "you... you _weren't_ out all night collecting, um..."

"Semen?" she teasted, grinning again while leaning over to pat his half-flaccid member, "No. I was at first, but I came back. You do remember last night, right?"

He frowned, "How could I forget?"

Lilith, in response, gave her own body a pointed look, "Well, there's one way... but seriously, Master, you can't let him get to you. His dreams aren't real- they're intended to trick you into surrendering. Besides, he was wrong on one major point."

"Yes, I know," Harry muttered, "he didn't get all my friends."

"No," Lilith agreed, "He did not. But that's not my point, either. Your wand isn't your greatest weapon. You can use another wand. No, you have other tools, weapons. You have a brain. A body. Break his face in with your forehead, or a punch, if you have to. You aren't defenseless even if you're paralyzed, because from what I understand of your magics, you can use them even without a wand in desperate situations. And, of course, you still have me."

Harry nodded slowly, actually taking a second to listen to what the Succubus was saying.

... Even if that was hard with her sitting there, labia wide open near his elbow, small chest on open display.

"Erm... thanks. About- about last night," Harry eventually said softly.

"Don't mention it, Master," she replied quietly, "It's not like I hate you, or anything. We Succubi have never hated humanity. You are our greatest allies, and have been since time immemorial. For us, at least. We literally could not exist without you, because no other species we know of has the right sort of DNA for us to blank and use as materials for ourselves. Not even elves or Veela, genetically the next-closest to humans, would work. Believe me, we've tried. And you, in particular, are a fine example of a human. It's not often you find someone as just generally _nice_ as you, much less as honorable."

"Honorable?" Harry snorted. "I'm not honorable. I'm using you for sex, and not just directly, either. I might have gotten that girl- I don't even know her _name_\- pregnant. The girl I used to fancy last night, too. Daphne Greengrass... and that girl in the broom closet."

Lilith smiled, "Yes, _honorable_. None of those were unwilling, remember? Sure, you made a mistake. But you feel bad about it. Not many teenage boys would, you know? Not even Succubi, and we can't impregnate each other. You're a good person, Master, and I'm happy to serve you."

Harry harrumphed, but didn't argue. Instead, he said, "You should probably put some clothes on. I need to get dressed."

"Mm. Pity. Alright, Master," as clothes materialized- tight, form-fitting ones, but a Hogwarts uniform sans emblem or robes- around her form. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Divination, a free period, then Double Herbology. Lunch, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, and the once-a-week Astronomy, then after dinner, the practical for Astronomy. Basically a double period, but with a break between them."

Lilith nodded thoughtfully as she watched Harry cancel the charms on his curtains. He, too, saw her form shimmer briefly, which he guessed was her becoming invisible to all but him, as he pulled them apart and started gathering his clothes for a shower.

He was a bit surprised when Lilith followed him silently, but said nothing as she stopped outside the half-wall barrier that kept the communal shower's spray from soaking the floor of the rest of the bathrooms and leaned aganist it with her chin on her hands against the top of the wall- she was just tall enough to do so, he saw with amusement.

_Maybe that little girl's form has its perks_, he admitted in his own head.

She stayed there, dressed and watching, while he started to shower. That alone was enough to keep Harry somewhat aroused, knowing she was watching him during what was otherwise an intimate, solitary time (because he rose much earlier than the other boys for just that purpose), but not enough to regain his erection.

Eventually, he asked, "So, not gonna do anything?"

She shook her head, "No, that Thomas boy and the Longbottom one are both going to wake up soon. Thomas because Finnegan finally got some rum out of his wand last night, and he's not able to process it as well as Finnegan, and Longbottom because he gets up early, too. Best you aren't erect and getting sucked off by an invisible girl when they come in, right?"

"Er, yes," Harry nodded, blushing, though his cock twitched at the thought all the same.

Something which, judging by the glee on his servant's face, she had seen.

Lilith made no mention of it, though. Instead, she said, "Divination- that's the bug-eyed professor, right? The one who predicts your daily death?"

"At least, yes," Harry nodded, "But Firenze, a Centaur, is teaching it for now since Umbridge sacked Trelawney."

"Not much I can do in his class, then. I mean, the atmosphere's right- hot and stuffy, people want to take things off, and it's dim, but too many people looking in all directions except where they're supposed to. The free period I can work with. How soon do people clear out from the class?"

Harry responded at once, "He teaches in a different room- once which looks like the Forbidden Forest, outside. People usually leave quickly, but Lavender and Parvati are as hung up about him- he's 'so handsome' as they are about Trelawney."

"Teenaged girls," Lilith smirked, shaking her head, "I'll see if one is willing after the class. I'm not doing anything with Umbridge this morning. This afternoon, during Transfiguration, I can-"

"Do nothing," Harry interrupted firmly, "I don't trust McGonogall _not_ to be able to see or sense you, somehow. I heard Animagi take on the improved senses of their animal forms, and she's a cat. Her nose and ears might well hear or smell you if you are around."

"Alright," the rosette shrugged easily, "CoM, if you can sneak away, we could squeeze in a quicky. But I think you should wait for that."

"Why?" Harry asked, "there's ample time, if it's not a dangerous creature."

"Because," Lilith smirked, "I'm planning something special, that's why. In fact, after a bit of skullduggery on my part, I think you're going to have the time of your life, tonight. The Astronomy Tower is where a lot of the older students go to snog, right?"

Harry nodded.

"So it's perfect."

He frowned, "For snogging? Um... there's a class tonight."

"Yes," Lilith grinned widely, "A class you will be at least an hour early for. Trust me. Head up there straight after dinner, and you'll find out. Don't bring any... friends. Not this time. But see what you can do to get yourself some fun during your free period, yeah? Call me if you want me to Fog up the Divination room before class ends."

"Okay," Harry nodded, "What are you going to do in the meantime, then?"

"Establish an identity. It's annoying being invisbile all the time. Only one person to talk to. No offense."

"None taken," Harry replied at once, "You should talk to more people. Um... any ideas?"

"I'm thinking of going by Jessie," Lilith answered, "As in, Jezebel. Haven't gotten much beyond that. I'll definitely be a Metamoprh, like your friend the Auror, though, so I can change form in public. Maybe I'll be a relative from across the sea."

Harry frowned, but nodded. "I'll write to my Godfather, he might have some input on that. Tonks is his cousin or something."

Lilith nodded. "Alright, Master. I'll see you in Divination, maybe, or tonight on the tower after dinner. Maybe earlier if things go well."

Harry nodded as she faded away, then seemed to vanish just before disappearing in a tiny puff of smoke.

Pink, of course.

Harry was intensely glad that he'd already gotten off once that morning by the time he had entered the Divination classroom- Classroom Eleven, on the ground floor- that morning.

Simply put, it was because of a conversation he had overheard on the way there.

Two girls he did not know, one Ravenclaw, one Hufflepuff, were discussing in hushed, rapid tones a vow to lose their respective virginities by the end of the school term.

As it was mid-April, they had about one and a half months to go. Plenty of time for him to make a move (or two), right? Neither, he decided, were particularly attractive, but neither was unattractive, either. A blonde (the Ravenclaw) of a sort of dishwater color with a slender body and very full lips, and a much curvier, almost heavyset Hufflepuff with dark brown hair and chocolate-colored eyes, similar to Hermione's.

The conversation topic alone could have aroused him to the point of being visible despite the form-hiding robes most students still wore in the chilly Scotland mornings year-round, but at least Lilith had taken the edge off, so to speak.

Still, no reason to waste time, right?

If Lilith wanted him to shag girls all he wanted... who was he to disagree?

It wasn't like he was in a relationship... right?

He purposefully sat a little ways away from them (near Lavender and Parvati, as it turned out, with Seamus and Dean on the other side), with most of the students in other Houses dividing up along those lines, only the two girls he'd overheard sitting near each other but still with their respective Houses.

Ron came rushing in, looking dishevelled, a mere moment before the tardy bell rang.

"Sorry," he gushed quietly, voice hoarse, "over- overslept. _Blimey_, Harry, that girl was _insatiable_. Again, twice, this morning!"

The latter, at least, was whispered, thankfully.

Before Harry could reply, the quiet thud of hooves on the faux forest loam signalled their teacher's arrival. Firenze the Centaur's deep, slow voice quickly lulled Harry into a stupor, much as Trelawney's did, "We shall begin this morning with a study of the patterns made by the Jovian moons..."

That, frankly, was all Harry could remember of the class the next day.

For his attention, what he could spare, was made up in the writing of a note (not taking of notes, of course), then folding it into a paper airplane, and casting a _Disillusionment_ Charm on it- he'd just barely figured out how to make it work, after having seen Moody and others perform it several times this year- before sending it on its way.

The blonde of the two girls glanced down at her handbag when Harry supposed it must have landed, then quickly back up.

It had made just the _slightest_ of noises, the slip of parchment, as it landed among whatever else she had in there. But when it became visible after the class (or possibly during lunch, he'd cast the spell as weakly as he could, so it wouldn't last _too_ long), hopefully she would spot it.

The remainder of his limited attention was spent admiring the profile of Lavender Brown's ample chest through her sweater.

Harry's distraction ended the moment the bell rang, because Ron leaned over while it was still echoing through the space-expanded chamber and hissed, "We have to talk- at least, I need to tell you something. Privately. Not- not with, well, I guess it's alright if your new friend is around, but I'd rather she wasn't. Not sure I can get the words out."

Harry nodded, whispered back, "She's occupied this morning, I guess. Classroom Ten should be empty."

The two headed toward it while most of the students headed to their next elective class, and slipped inside. Once there, Harry cast every detection spell he knew, before locking and silencing the door, then moving up to sit on the teacher's desk facing the door, just in case.

Ron, while he was doing so, checked to make sure the windows were shut and locked, silenced them as well, then turned to Harry, beaming. "_Merlin_, Harry! That girl- Cho's friend? She let me shag her _three times_ last night, and twice again this morning! I might be in love!"

Of course, if there was one thing Harry hoped he had learned from his burgeoning friendship with Lilith... "That's not love, Ron, that's- how would Hermione put this... _hormones_. You want to shag. I get that. She's willing, I get that, too. But you don't love her. You don't even know her name!"

"Marietta," Ron offered at once, smirking, "she told me to yell it out this morning."

Harry's eyes rolled, "That's not really proving your point. You want to keep shagging her, that's fine, I won't stop you. But _you_ need to remember that she's shagged- by Lilith's count- eight guys including you. I doubt she'd be exclusive, too."

Ron just shrugged, "Yeah, but those _tits_, and she's always ready. If she wants to be a slag, I don't care, not like we're going out. I just want to shag her on the side."

One of Harry's eyebrows twitched. "On the side? Who are you thinking about mostly, then?"

Ron turned bright pink, but said nothing. Instead, he looked away, out the window and onto the grounds, where a few students were enjoying the slowly-warming weather and the rare sunny spring morning.

"Hermione?" Harry guessed.

Ron's blush darkened, but he said nothing again.

"Well, get in line, mate," Harry muttered, "Our best friend turned into a hottie."

At once, a great deal of tension seemed to leave Ron's shoulders. "You- you, too?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. For a while, now."

The ginger sighed, "Whew... that's a relief, thought I was the only one. After- well, after the fiasco last year... I thought I might've lost my chance."

"You still might have," Harry pointed out, "_she_ didn't say she reciprocated. I just said I wouldn't say no. Only way to find out for sure is to ask. Her, not me," he hastened to clarify. "Of course, the way she was talking after the last DA meeting, maybe both of us do. I don't know."

Ron nodded slowly, then started working his lower lip the same way Hermione did when she was thinking deeply about something. It made Harry smile to see, because it was not the only habit the pair had picked up from each other.

... Did he care if Ron and Hermione got together?

_No_, he decided after a minute's thought on the matter, _not as long as I get to have her at least once. I'm not sure I can handle dating someone so... high-strung._

_For that matter,_ he continued, breaking into a smile, _I'm not sure Ron could, either. I mean, clearly they fancy each other, but... an actual relationship? Still... I'd better say something._

"Look, Mate, I need to tell you something, too," Harry said quietly. "About Hermione. If- If you two ever date, and you cheat on her? She won't take it well. At all. Frankly, I think you'd be lucky to ever get an erection again. You with me?"

Ron paled, then nodded slowly, his whole body tense once more.

"Good. If she wants a quick romp with no strings, then it's no strings. But if there's a relationship- you don't go breaking it up by cheating. That's not on."

"N- No," Ron hastened to reply, voice shaky, "Of course not. Violates the Wizard Code."

Harry nodded, knowing full well- as all male students of Hogwarts did before they were thirteen- that you _never_ violated the Wizard Code. "Right, then. So... speaking of the Code... you should probably know that, last night when they came in, Lilith told me the girl- Marietta- had been with seven guys, after you. It's... it's eight now."

He watched, nervously, as Ron worked to figure out what he was trying to say. Would he explode into jealousy or anger?

It would be typical, and part of Harry felt he deserved it.

But Ron just shrugged after a couple minutes of silence, "So? She's pretty fit, right? Good time?"

Harry nodded slowly, still waiting...

"Cho not enough?"

Harry's eyebrow quirked again, "No, Cho was fine. Gorgeous, even. I just... it was her first time. She was tender, probably too tender for another round," he finished, not even feeling bad for the lie. If he told his best mate he'd fucked a girl unconscious, it would _not_ go over well.

Mostly because he didn't want to have to try and give Ron pointers.

"So... you and Cho? Giving it another go?"

That question, asked a few minutes later, brought Harry up short.

"Um... No?"

"Good," Ron nodded sagely, turning back to the window, "'Cause she's very pretty, but she's all wrong for you. Me and Hermione agreed on that in our third year."

Harry blinked again. "Er... what?"

With another shrug, Ron turned around and folded his arms against his chest while leaning against the sill, "We could tell even back then- both of us. And _yes_, that's the only reason Hermione told me I had the range of a teaspoon last year. Before that, she'd mentioned a thimble."

Harry snickered, he could well imagine Hermione telling Ron that, too. But for him to have noticed...? He must have been making moon-eyes worse than he'd thought.

"Anyway," Ron waved the matter off, "if you aren't going to, and the opportunity arises, d'you mind if I... well, have a go?"

"At- at Cho?" Harry asked, nonplussed.

Ron nodded.

"Er... this- Ron, please, _please_ don't take this the wrong way, but... this isn't a jealousy thing, is it? You want to shag all the girls I do, so you don't... don't feel you're behind?"

This time, Ron let out a full-on guffaw that he had to stifle with a fist in his mouth.

Once he'd settled, the taller boy settled Harry with a firm gaze, "Mate, _no_. Look... I know I've been a prat before. I like to think I'm getting past that. I don't envy you your life anymore. I didn't last year, not really, I was just... worried. I reacted badly, out of habit, with the First Task. I'm sorry for that, by the way. But this?"

He took a deep breath, then started staring at his shoes while continuing, "It's... It's me. Well, look at it this way. In the last five days- six for you- I've gotten shagged _eight times_. Sure, it was only two girls, but I also got wanked by an honest-to-Merlin _Succubus_, and got my todger sucked on by a slag, _and_ got to watch a Succubus shag someone. I mean, ten times is a pretty heavy week for most blokes, right? Hasn't even been a week. I've got _nothing_ to complain about. Hell, Alicia and Marietta _both_ said we can go again next week, andHermione- of all people- told us she'd shag us both if she thought she could get away without rumors! Think about that, why don't you?"

Harry blinked, then spent several minutes thinking about it in the same way.

Over six days, he'd gotten an amazing blow-job from a Succubus, had sex with a virgin witch (losing his own in the process), had his first experience performing cunnilingus on same while said Succubus sucked him off again, then shagged the demoness, then _again_, then was given fellatio by an unknown stranger, then shagged the succubus again, then... that was only the second day!

"Alright, well, when you put it like that," Harry said sheepishly, "It does sound like we have it pretty good."

"Spot. On. So, no, Harry, I'm not jealous. I'm _ecstatic_. So, again, Cho?"

"Er, I s'pose not, if she wants to," Harry said eventually, "I mean... she said she got 'my note', but I never sent one, and Lilith told me she didn't know who we were before we got there, so maybe she was just willing to shag anyone at that point. Er, not that you're 'just anyone'. I'm just glad it was me."

"Har, har, Harry," Ron grumbled while smirking, "Anyway, that's brilliant. So... What do we do about Hermione?"

Harry shrugged, "Donno. Let her decide? Probably safest."

"Yeah... what about Lilith, then?"

Harry frowned, this time. "What about her?"

"Well, you know... I want a shag. She's _hot_. Even that little form you were- um-"

Harry's eyebrows raised, "You mean that... yeah. Um..."

_Say Yes, Master,_ entered his mind from nowhere, even as he felt the tip of a tail circle his groin very lightly, _but not tonight. Please._

"Er... she says yes, I s'pose," Harry complied quietly.

Ron, showing a level of astuteness that Harry really should have been expecting at this point, said, "And you? I mean, if you don't want me to..."

A memory of Ron pounding into Marietta's pussy flashed through Harry's mind.

Seeing the more voluptuous, older Lilith's chest bounce like that...

Harry swallowed, then nodded, "It's fine. Not tonight, though."

"_Wicked_. Alright, I'm gonna go get my books for Herbology. Want me to grab yours, too?"

"Sure," Harry replied, surprised by the offer.

A minute later, Ron was gone.

Just a few seconds later, a scowling Daphne Greengrass walked into the room, shut the door firmly, then re-cast many of the same spells he had to protect the door.

Only then did she turn straight toward Harry and send him a glare.

He gulped. _This is not going to end well..._


	4. Chapter 4: Snake Charmer

**A/N the First:** So, so sorry! I actually forgot I was uploading this already. My bad! Good news, however: I remember now. More: I'm also revamping a bit of what I've already written (mostly adding new content). See, I decided that it was boring having the entire story be from Harry's point of view, so I'm adding scenes and occasionally entire chapters from the point of view of other characters, which should be showing up soon. Primarly, these will be Lilith, Hermione, and Ron, but will also add Ginny and maybe a few other people as we go on. Voldemort, too... because bad-guy scenes are fun. Those won't show up right away, however, not until at least the summer before 6th year.  
Again, apologies for the long wait, but here you go- enjoy!

**Chap. 4 Snake Charmer**

"My Father," the Daphne said, "Has betrothed me to Theodore Nott."

Harry blinked. "Um... what?"

"Nott, Potter," she repeated firmly, leaning against the wall next to the door and crossing her arms beneath her chest, "Thedore Nott. Weedy, thin, bit pimply, our year? Quiet. Not one of Draco's gang, but his parents were both Death Eaters? He's the _smart_ male Slytherin in our year."

Harry nodded slowly. That did bring up at least a hazy image of someone... "Not Zabini?"

That one, Harry knew, had been the handsome black boy who Pansy had accused of fancying Ginny.

She shook her head, "No, Nott. Are you even listening, or just imagining me in the Library, again?"

He gulped, swallowed, and turned bright red. "Er, I _wasn't_," he groused, leaving unsaid the 'but I am now'.

She huffed, shot him another glare, then, "My mother is aware- somehow- that I am no longer virginal. My father is furious that my dowry will be smaller, because of course, she told him. I blame you."

Harry frowned, "I didn't rape you, did I?"

"No," she grumbled, "and I'm not accusing you of that. I just... if you weren't so... _you_, I wouldn't have been interested, and then I wouldn't have said yes, alright? I'm just...just complaining. Well, and asking for help, I suppose."

"Help?"

She nodded, "Help. You might be as thick as Draco says, you know that?"

This time, Harry full-on scowled, apparently quite harshly, for the beautiful blonde flinched and looked away. "S- Sorry," she said quietly, "I just... I'm a little on-edge. I'm skiving off Ancient Runes to be here, you know. That's not normal for me."

"Alright," he acknowledged, though he did not accept the apology (yet). "What help do you think I can give you, Greengrass?"

One of her eyebrows rose, "I was under the impression you didn't know my name."

"Well, I do," Harry shrugged.

"Fine, it's not important," she waved the matter off, "As for help, I'm not sure. I'm kind of desperate, and didn't know where else I could ask."

"Okay, well, I don't know what you need, so I'm not sure how I can help you."

"O- Oh. That. Yes, well," she blushed a bit and looked away briefly, then returned a steely gaze toward his. "I would prefer _not_ to marry the son of a Death Eater, one who has made it clear that, while he thinks Draco Malfoy is an idiot, does appear to support- well, your enemy. So help with that would be most welcome."

"Alr- er, I see," Harry replied, mulling the idea over, "I'm not sure how I can help with that, though."

"You can't," Daphne clarified, "at least, not directly. Yesterday, it occurred to me that I might, well, make it known about what- well, _who_, my, er, situation had changed with. Maybe it would give me a reputation, lower the dowry so much that my father and Nott's father would break off the arrangement. Make it worth neither of their while, you see."

Harry nodded, though he only felt he barely understood.

"But that wouldn't work," she continued, lurching forward off the wall and beginning to pace the room rapidly, "because Nott thinks he fancies me. He'd just convince his father to take the lower dowry and use that to his advantage later. Then I thought of marrying someone else."

"Woah, _woah_, stop right there," Harry held up a hand.

She glared at him, then continued as if he hadn't interrupted, "but _that_ wouldn't work, because I'm underage, and until I turn seventeen, have to do what my father wishes- and he's set the date for the day before my birthday, when it is perfectly legal for him to do so."

Harry fell silent, but felt a bit relieved all the same. He had wanted to shag the beautiful creature pacing angrily around the classroom, true, and still did. But marry her? He barely knew her name!

"And, frankly, aside from _perhaps_ you, there isn't a male between the ages of twelve and twenty that I can tolerate. Saying nothing about marriage! So that puts everyone else _right_ out, I'd murder my husband before we got too far into things, I can assure you."

"Er... so..." Harry's brain had taken a sudden left-turn. "Are there... witches you'd prefer to, um, tolerate?"

One delectable eyebrow raised, and Daphne paused mid-step. A moment later, she resumed, though this time directly toward him. She stopped one half-foot away, glaring up at him, jaw set. "Why? Is that a problem?"

"No," Harry hastened to reply, and not out of any fear (though she was indeed terrifying in that moment), "I just... was curious."

"Not that it's any of _your_ business, Potter, but yes, I prefer the intimate company of women. So far, at any rate. The one, er, experience we shared was... adequate. I have no complaints. However, I would prefer to remain with my current lover and not feel like I'm cheating on her again."

Harry blinked. "O- Oh. I didn't... I'm sorry. If I had known..."

She shrugged, waving him off again, "It's not like she's angry about it- I told her that same night when I reached our dorm. She's happy, because now she doesn't have to, as she put it, 'hold back'."

Harry was beginning to feel more and more confused.

Aside from the sudden revelations that Ron Weasley was, in fact, 'growing up', here was a girl he'd just shagged- for her and his first times- a couple of days previously, telling him she had already had a female lover, preferred that lover, but still had enjoyed shagging him- and on top of that, the lover in question was happy he'd shagged her, too?

"Anyway," Daphne continued, clearly distracted, "that won't work. I don't know... interested in offing someone for me?"

"Wha- I- _no_," Harry spluttered.

Only after several seconds did he realize she was giving him one amused eye. "I wasn't _serious_, Potter. I don't want Nott _dead_, I just don't want to marry him."

"Er... look, I don't mean to sound rude, but I have to ask this," Harry said, "but I have to ask... you're friends with Pansy, right? Parkinson?"

Daphne nodded, "Yes. All of us Slytherin fifth years are friends."

Harry frowned, "And you believe in blood purity, all that?"

The same thin, blonde eyebrow quirked up again. "I do."

"Then I can't help you," Harry shrugged, "Because I firmly _don't_."

"In _my_ opinion, the two are _entirely_ unrelated."

"Not in mine."

"So, instead of helping out someone who's clearly asking for said help," Daphne frowned slightly, but otherwise kept her expression carefully schooled as she returned to leaning against the wall near the classroom door, some distance away, "you are pulling out the 'I'm a blood purist so I must be a bigot and therefore evil so I won't help you' card. Correct?"

Before he could shoot off an equally snarky reply, Harry forced himself to stop, and listen, and think before responding.

After all, she had struck at the very core of how he, Harry, thought of himself.

"I'm sorry," he forced himself to say through clenched teeth, "you are right- the two are not related. However, I don't _want_ to help you, because I think that yes, you are a bigot for believing in blood purity and I don't agree with that at all. I'm also still not sure how I _can_ help you."

Perhaps it was hearing the measured tone he had spoken in, though obviously angry, but all visible signs of annoyance or frustration vanished from Daphne a moment after he had finished speaking. Instead, she spoke slowly and clearly, taking a seat at the desk nearest the door. "In that case, allow me to explain a few things to you, Potter, which might help you understand my point of view. In return, at some future time I will gladly listen to yours. Who knows, perhaps we might educate each other. But right now, I only care about why I think you're being a right arse."

Harry tried to mirror the girl's eyebrow-lift, but wasn't sure he had pulled it off.

"My family is old. Very old, one of the oldest in Europe, much less wizarding families in Great Britain. We are part of a group called _The Sacred Twenty-Eight_, and no, I didn't name it that, thank you. It is made up of the oldest extant families in the male line, each of which can trace their family back for more than twelve hundred years- well before the founding of Hogwarts itself."

Harry nodded, gesturing for the girl to continue.

"As a result, there are certain... expectations placed on my family, and therefore, me. One: That the line will continue. My father has no brothers. I have no brothers, and only one sister. It is not for lack of trying, my parents assure us. This means... what, Potter?"

He blinked in surprise at the question, but had an answer fairly quickly, even if saying it still made him blush, "You are expected to have a boy and give it your family's name, right? Even if you marry into another family and take your husband's name? Two, if you can, and maybe your sister, too?"

Daphne nodded, "Right. So you aren't totally uneducated in our ways- good."

That much, at least, Harry had been taught by Sirius, though he'd been guessing for most of it. It was what made a house 'Ancient', as in 'the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black', Sirius' family.

"So I was raised knowing from a young age two things: One, that I preferred female company to that of males, and two, that I would have to ignore that at least enough to provide an heir or two for my own family, and that of any husband. Or..."

Harry thought for a moment, but couldn't come up with an answer. He shrugged.

"Or," she said after a minute longer, "I provide one on my own. My lover cannot do so, obviously, but I _can_ provide one... out of wed-lock. As long as I and my father acknowledge it as my own child, then it _is_ my child, and there is no chance of it being claimed by someone else, since it is illegitimate. With me so far?"

Harry nodded, but frowned. He didn't want to father a child and give it up, either!

"So I have been raised knowing I would experience intimacy with both males and females. At first, I found the idea of being with a man... abhorrent. However, some time during my thirteenth year, I found myself looking at a few male individuals and wondering what it would be like... and if it would be as bad as I had feared."

"I was one of those?"

She nodded, pinking slightly again, "Yes. Not for your fame, though I admit that has some appeal, or your money, for while the Potters were not poor, our family is considered quite wealthy. It was purely on your looks and general... capability which I seemed to focus on even then.

"Now..." she sighed, "Now there is another aspect. You are young, virile, and yes, I presume fully capable of siring children."

Harry nodded, "So far as I know, anyway. I'm not-"

She held up a hand to forestall him, "I'm not asking you to. I'm just stating what I see as facts. Educating you on my point of view, like I said. May I continue?"

After another gesture to do so, she continued, "When I say I am obligated to do this, I mean I am _obligated_. Not by magic, or vows, or some such cheesy thing like that, but simply because I love my family and what it represents, and I don't want it to die out. I am obligated by my _own_ wants in this case. You want to have a family to carry on your parents' legacy, do you not?"

This time, Harry's nod of agreement was firm, even hard.

"Obviously, that would be harder with me, but you can understand the desire, at least. But in addition to just being a member of a Noble House, like yours- a definition for another time, but it doesn't come with any title like I've heard the muggles use- mine is also Ancient. I have literally twelve centuries of tradition and ancestors who I do _not_ want forgotten. True, the Potter family is even older than our own, but has intermingled much with muggles and muggle-born, thus preventing it from being a pure-blood House. With me, still?"

When Harry said nothing this time, only frowned slightly at what he saw as a perfectly fine thing that the teenage girl apparently did not, kept on. "Nott's family is also old, and he has two brothers, one of whom already has two heirs, the oldest, while the next has one. His line is secure. That is why-"

"Your father betrothed you," Harry interrupted, "he's willing to take the Greengrass name, or at least give them to any sons you have."

Daphne replied, "Exactly. There's a little more to it, though. Nott's father has stipulated in the contract that his son be allowed to take a concubine of his choosing. And, unfortunately, Nott is one of the people aware of my preferences."

"He wants to bed you _and_ your lover?"

Daphne's head dipped shakily, "Yes. I mean, marrying him is bad enough for me, as I can't stand him. But imagining him with his paws- or worse- all over... It's too much. _That's_ why I need your help."

"Alright," Harry agreed, "But I still don't see what I can do. You've said you don't want to have a baby yet, and I'm _far_ too young to be a father just now."

"Right," Daphne smiled faintly, "_now_. But in two years, when we're in our seventh year...? If I'm already pregnant by the end of the year, my father will hold off on any wedding plans until he has evidence of a boy or a girl. And then he'll want proof of parentage. If I tell him I won't give that to him, that it was _not_ Nott's child but that it was mine and only mine... maybe he would leave it be."

"If," Harry said, spotting one gaping hole in the plan, "that child is a male. And, _if_ that- that donor- is willing to waive custody. I can tell you, if it was me, I wouldn't."

Daphne sighed and closed her eyes, bowing her head toward the desk and folding her hands together atop it. "That's why... that's why I asked you, specifically. Look, I don't know you. Maybe I'm assuming too much, or I'm just flat-out wrong, but I picked you for this _because_ of who I think you are."

"Explain, please."

She swallowed, then took a deep breath. "Look, Potter, I don't fancy you. I prefer T- my lover. But I _did_ enjoy shagging you, quite a bit, actually. Don't get full of yourself. I'd be happy to, er, do it again. And again, if needed. In that respect, I suppose I _am_ asking you to father a son or two for me- but not right now. The reason I picked you in particular to do so is simple."

She sighed again, continuing in a quieter, almost whisper-soft voice, "I don't believe any child should be raised without a mother and a father. I'm willing to have an illegitimate child- a bastard- that I would claim as my own for an heir, but I am not willing to raise it without a father. So I need someone who will allow me to keep any son- and preferably daughters- for myself, but still _be_ there. Financially if able, because I don't prefer to mooch off my parents, but more as a _father_. Even if it's just as a 'family friend' or 'uncle'."

Harry pondered, deep and long.

But his mind kept going back, perhaps to avoid the heavier issue, to one other problem. "You still haven't mentioned why you believe in blood supremacy."

"Not supremacy, Potter, _purity_," Daphne was quick to reply, "there's a difference. I don't think me being a pure-blooded witch makes me more valuable or more powerful than your muggle-born friend. My lover is a half-blood, you know? But it's a point of recorded fact: Magical parents have a great deal more magical offspring."

"Which is why there are so many old families hanging on by a thread, I'm sure," Harry rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"No, the two are... not unrelated," Daphne shook her head, "But think about it. The muggles have this thing they call jeanatics, yes? It has to do with how people's pants change- er, no, their- jeans. Their jeans pass from one person to the next, including how families that intermix too much causes problems?"

Harry nodded, "That's Hermione's primary argument against blood purity."

"Well, as far as that goes," Daphne nodded, "She's right. Wizards have known that for ages and ages. The problem with that logic is that the old families in England and Ireland, and Scotland and Wales, all put together are _so_ old they're all intermingled, and have been for centuries. Magic breeds magic. True, muggle-born pop up, and it only takes one magical parent to have magical offspring. Most half-bloods- those not born in later generations- come from one magical parent, and most of their siblings, if not all, tend to be magical as well. That's all well and good.

"The issue, then, is what happens when people who have been intermixing for generation upon generation continue to do so. Sure, you get magical children- most of the time. But Jeanatics play a part, and sometimes jeans mutate."

Harry had had enough, "It's _genetics_ and _genes_," then corrected the girl's spelling, "but otherwise, I think you have it right. Sorry- go on."

"Fine, _je- genes_," Daphne frowned as she fought to change habit, "can result in squibs coming from pure families. We've known _that_ for ages, too. And yes, we know that inter-mixing new blood helps to keep that from happening. But we live on an island. There's only so many of us, and it's too late."

"For now," Harry shrugged, "But why don't people just- find spouses elsewhere?"

"They do," Daphne frowned briefly, "once in a while. Nott's mother is from Finland. Vinnie's- Vincent Crabbe- is Romanian. But it's too little, and too late. We would need to have about twenty percent of the population marry foreign magical blood for that to work, for the next three generations."

"Never gonna happen," Harry agreed with the unspoken statement at the end, "the society's too set in its ways."

"Right," Daphne nodded, "including my family. But, there is hope. Remember, I like my family- I love its traditions, and so on. My family has known about my preferences since I was nine. They never judged me for it- just made it clear that I still had obligations, which was fine. In some ways, the old families are far less conservative about some things than the muggle-born would have people believe. That- well, one aspect of it- is the source of that hope."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Concubines. Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, has one wife. No concubines. He's not rumored to have affairs, either, though occasionally he's seen in certain seedier parts of Knockturn Alley- innocently, I'm sure."

Both Harry and Daphne snickered a little. "He, however, is _very_ unusual for an old, wealthy family. True, the Malfoys are not one of the _Sacred Twenty-Eight_, but his family _is_ old. It was sourced in France- his great grandfather was a Frenchman who came over during the last Crusade, or something. To be honest, I'm not sure why he doesn't have a concubine. But since Concubines are, legally, able to produce legitimate heirs, he could have another child if he preferred."

"Maybe it's because Draco convinced him all children would be like him," Harry said with a smile.

This time, Daphne full-on laughed, a high, happy sound that made Harry smile again.

"Oh, that was good, Potter... I wish he'd heard it. It might even be true! A- Anyway," she had to fight down another round of giggles, "Children of Concubines- registered, legal ones- aren't _required_ to be seen as legitimate, but _can_ be. Because there are about twice as many witches as there are wizards in the next five years and previous four- just look around if you don't believe me- with a smaller number for the next ten after that, it's highly likely that within the next ten years, the number of Concubines in the U.K. will spike very high. Or, barring that, people will leave or bring in spouses from outside the country- either way, things should work out."

"Right," Harry said, "In theory. But what about two muggle-born? Don't they have the same high chance of magical children?"

"Yes, they do, and this is where the difference between blood supremacy and blood purity comes in- Supremacists think they are more powerful, or more valuable, because they have 'older blood'. It's ridiculous, and I'll never argue with you about that. The standard for 'blood purity', by the way, is three generations of magical parents, no misses. Four and up, with a half-blood, you're still considered pure. Ten and up with a single muggle-born. Potters, historically, have married half-bloods or muggle-born at least half the time, so they are not by any means 'pure-blooded'. The age of the family and that so many have still been magical is what keeps them in 'half-blood' status instead of being considered essentially muggle-born."

"Mudblood, you mean," Harry almost snarled, not missing the slightest of pauses she had made before the last hyphenated word.

"No, I don't," Daphne countered, "I considered using that word, yes, but it's not the one that fits best. As I said, I'm not a bigot, Potter, believe it or not. I don't think less of your bookworm friend, or you, for your blood. It's pointless- anyone with a brain could see the two of you could wipe out half of the school or more, including the seventh-years, in a one-on-one fight- probably without much of a break between, either. She's too smart, and not weak, and you're not an idiot, and _really_ good at Defense. We remember the Tri-Wizard, you know."

"Anyway," she said, "we're getting off-topic again. Blood _purity_ is what I think is correct. Purity is simply this: magical parents have better odds of having magical children, period. I don't, personally, care if my spouse is a half-blood, pure-blood, or muggle-born. I would prefer not to marry a muggle, and that's it, because I want magical children. Is _that_ so wrong?"

Again, Harry forced himself to actually think about what the witch was saying. Eventually, he sighed, "No, I don't think it's 'so wrong'. I still don't agree with a few of your underlying ideas, but given the information you presented, I can see how you'd think the way you do."

"Good," Daphne nodded, then stood back up and started pacing again, this time much slower and less frenetically than she had before, "Good. I'm glad I at least got you to agree to think about it, anyway. So, here's... here's what I'm actually asking. I'm sorry if it's too much, I won't ask again if it is, but..."

"Just spit it out," Harry suggested, "Besides, it's almost time for Herbology."

"R- Right. Sorry, it's not as easy as just saying it. Alright... here goes.

"I would like you, Potter, to provide for me- within our seventh year, if possible- one child, which may or may not be influenced to become a male heir via potions, and possibly another no more than two years after the birth of the first, up to and including a third child, should one not be- viable.

"F- Furthermore," she took a deep breathe and paused mid-stride momentarily, "I would request that you give up any legal claim of parentage to the children, allowing me to raise them as Greengrasses with my family name, with the stipulation that you would _act_ as a father to them in all important respects, wherever you reside."

He stood silently leaning against the same desk for several minutes.

In fact, the next one to speak in the otherwise quiet classroom was Daphne, "Um... what do you want out of the deal?"

"What _I_ want?" Harry asked, shocked. "I... that's... I hadn't considered it."

"Well, I wouldn't feel right about it if you got nothing, Potter," Daphne grumbled, "So think of something. I'd like to get to class, too."

"What is a fair trade for _three children_?"

"I'm not asking you to give your kids up, Potter- just do so legally, for my family. Remember, I asked- I _want_\- you to help raise them as your own. Hell, if nothing else, take _me_ as a Concubine if you want to marry Granger or something. I'm sure you could convince her."

Of that, Harry was far less sure, but... the idea did have some appeal.

After all...

"Um... I don't know anything about it," Harry eventually said, sounding unsure and nervous even to himself, "but I'd prefer, um, the sound of the Concubine thing. Then, at least, I'd have a reason to- to be around."

Daphne watched him for several seconds, then asked, "And you'd have no problem with me spending most of my nights with- my lover?"

"No," Harry said at once.

"And you wouldn't ask or pressure either of us to- to join you? You'd let me do it on my terms, and not ask her at all?"

"Yes."

"Good. It's agreed, then. You get a pure-blood concubine, I get children to carry on the family name... and, it seems, neither of us outright hate each other."

Harry grinned, "And the sex isn't too bad either, right?"

Daphne huffed as she turned to the door, "Don't get a big head, Potter. I'm sure you're just 'average'. You just caught me on a particularly good day for it."

She was out the door long before his laughter faded.

If she only knew!

Then her head poked back in, "Oh, and my lover? She's in a similar situation. Just so you know. No betrothal, but her parents want two heirs. You might be the one she picks, I don't know."

As tantalizing as the thought of shagging Daphne Greengrass again was, just imagining having children at his age- and two years older was _not_ that long, Harry felt- left him walking from Classroom Ten in a daze, and not a sexually satisfied one.

In fact, Harry remained 'unsatisfied', despite his efforts, until after dinner, when he skived off playing Chess with Ron or doing homework with Hermione, claiming that he wanted to get an early start on the Astronomy practical as soon as it got dark, but while it was still at least a little warm.

Ron gave Harry a knowing wink, before turning his attention to Dean and Seamus, instead.

Hermione, instead, gave Harry a glare. "I know what you're _really_ doing, Harry, so don't pretend I'm an idiot, please. You're going to meet up with your... friend."

Harry, despite his best efforts, pinked. "Er... no, I... well... I am going to meet up with her, yeah, I s'pose," his voice dropped to a low whisper, "but I don't think she can stay long. She's... been busy. Working on our Umbridge problem, apparently."

Hermione blinked. "Umbridge? That's- I hope she doesn't get in trouble. Or get _you_ in trouble. Still, that would at least explain a little of why she's been acting so oddly the last week, wouldn't it? Alright, then... but _be careful_. I'll see you in an hour or so."

Harry nodded, gathered his things once more- he did, after all, need to attend the second half of the Astronomy class after the tryst (or whatever) Lilith said she had arranged on the Tower.

When he got there, Harry was unsurprised to see several enterprising older students already there, mostly sixth and seventh years, along with the occasional fifth year. Yet, for all the students snogging, petting, or in one seventh-year couple's case, all-but shagging, there were no others apparently waiting for someone.

Not wanting to be stared at for being alone, or accused of voyeurism, Harry slipped back down the staircase to the bottom of the attic-style stairs and threw his Invisibility Cloak over his shoulders, then climbed back up. With a quick _Muffliato_ cast on his own shoe before stepping out, Harry slipped out into the open air and shut the trapdoor again as quietly and quickly as possible.

Shooting another quick look around, Harry was glad to see that no one seemed to have noticed his presence, or the door opening and closing twice without anyone entering. If they had, maybe they had assumed whoever had come in the first time had left the second.

If he was lucky.

Instead, he watched, half-bored and half-aroused, as several people he didn't know, and a few he did, got closer than was even vaguely allowed by school rules- especially after Ministerial Decree Number... what was it, again? The one forbidding opposite-gender students from holding hands or other 'fraternizing'?

"Alright Master," Lilith's voice in his ear, her actual voice, made him jump.

He was suddenly very glad for the cloak and sound-muffling spell when he yelped, too.

"They're coming up. I need you to stay quiet for now, just let things happen, okay? This is part of my plan. If you want to enjoy yourself watching, go ahead, but I want you to keep your eyes open and watch. Don't interfere."

Harry swallowed. This was sounding like... something he didn't want to partake of, the way Lilith was talking.

Then the trapdoor was thrown open before him, and the head of Draco Malfoy came into view, quickly followed by the rest of him, and no fewer than seven other members of the Hogwarts High Inquisitor's Inquisitorial Squad.

"This what you had in mind?" Harry whispered.

"Yep," came Lilith's quick reply as her arms snaked around his waist to pull him slightly against her chest with her hands splayed across his pectoral muscles, thin though they were. "Let it play out- don't get caught. I'll distract them if you are, but stay out of their way and they shouldn't see you."

"Alright," Harry murmured, "but watching Draco and his goons go at it isn't what I had in mind for the evening."

"Nor I, Master," Lilith giggled.

She said nothing more as the remainder of the gathered Squad took up positions around each couple, then drew wands.

Harry was about to move to protect the relatively innocent students when Draco's voice shook most of them out of their distracted reverie.

"Listen up, you lot! By order of High Inquisitor Umbridge," he drawled, voice grating on Harry's nerves more than usual with the false authority the snooty teenager had adopted, "the Astronomy Tower is henceforth barred from student use without faculty members or the Inquisitorial Squad present. And we aren't staying around, so you lot need to _clear off_."

"Says who?" a particularly burly Hufflepuff seventh-year growled from behind what Harry thought was a sixth-year Ravenclaw who had been sitting on his lap, "You and what army?"

"Not an army," Draco sneered, gesturing at his friends, "but you should remember who you _are_ dealing with. Not only have each and every one of you violated that rule by not jumping right up, you're also witnessed by _eight_ other people violating Educational Decree Thirty-Two. You know, the one that says you can't hold hands, _or more_? I'd say you all are doing far more than that, wouldn't you?"

A moment later, there was a mad scramble as nearly every student rushed to resume a state of full uniform dress and slip past the gathered Inquisitorial Squad, each of whom shot the various other students a rather condescending sneer on their way by.

Only one student, that same Hufflepuff, took a little longer. When all the rest had gone, he stopped, standing tall and vaguely threatening without being overtly so in front of the almost as tall, still pimply blonde. "Think you're a big man, eh, Malfoy?" the Hufflepuff scoffed, "You and your little friends? Well, I can tell you now, Umbridge won't be here much longer, and then you'll get yours."

"Not from you," Draco sneered right back, "Because you just threatened an Inquisitorial Squad member. That's fraternizing, breaking uniform code, being out-of-bounds, and threats... you may as well pack up your things now. You'll be leaving in the morning."

The Hufflepuff gave a confident snort as he shouldered his way between Goyle and Malfoy.

If you had asked Harry, though, he would have said that despite his bravado, the older student had been shaken by the last exchange.

Taking N.E.W.T.s was not impossible after Hogwarts... it was just prohibitively expensive.

"Wait," Lilith whispered a moment before Harry started to move himself, then he felt her hands leave the soft embrace she'd held him in, and heard the quiet rustling vibration of her hummingbird-like wings as she lifted off.

Just a few seconds later, while the Squad were still congratulating each other with several jeers at the other student's expense, Harry caught a whiff of an aroma that reminded him of lilacs briefly.

Slender arms slipped around him a few seconds later, and Harry watched, transfixed, as the Slytherin students shared several pointed looks even as their conversation quieted.

Harry was starting to get nervous, wondering what was going on, when Draco looked toward Pansy Parkinson. "Well, it does seem like a shame to waste this perfectly good Tower... should we meet up here, after the class is over?"

She smiled, then nodded.

A few minutes later, they were gone.

"There, Master," Lilith said in her normal voice after the door had shut, "some information for you... and some possible allies. Of course, now I can explain more of the plan. My plan, anyway."

"Yeah," Harry frowned, more from feeling the cool spring night air after Lilith's departure from her hold on him than anything else, "I mean, I get they're blackmailing people, or at least being bullies, but that's hardly anything new."

"No, that isn't," Lilith grinned, "but after the class, tonight? That's when the real fun begins. I'm going to... well, use more than the tiny dose of Fog they got this time, just to plant the idea in their heads. And then we'll see who blackmails whom."

"Ah," Harry smiled, "I see where you're going with this... do we have time for more?"

Lilith shrugged, blinked, then shrugged again. "That depends... do you think I can get you off in about three minutes? That's all the time we have until Professor Sinistra gets here."

Harry frowned. "You probably _could..._"

"Oh, I can," Lilith giggled, "But I won't. Have patience, Master. You should probably take off your cloak, though, since you're supposed to be studying."

He had just raised his telescope to the darkened night sky when the trapdoor opened yet again, and a surprised female voice called out, "Potter? Where's- that's odd. Usually I have to kick students off the Tower every evening class. Today, I just find you... and you're actually working."

Harry looked away from his telescope briefly to smile at the dark-skinned Professor, "Yeah, I got lucky. I overheard some students grumbling about the Inquisitorial Squad kicking them out, and just missed the Squad myself."

"Mm, perhaps that's a good thing," the serious witch said, reaching within her robes to pull out her own advanced, expanding telescope as well, "If rumors of the rift between you and Mr. Malfoy are to be believed."

"They are," Harry groused, "Unless there are new rumors we're bosom companions, or something."

Professor Sinistra laughed as she tapped the telescope with her wand, causing it to leap from her hands and expand several times in size before sprouting three legs and landing to dominate the center of the Tower as it often did during classes.

As she worked, Harry could not help but watch the handsome woman, nor his thoughts, on the opposite gender far more than he suspected any other boy his age's were. _She _is _fairly handsome. Not someone I'd normally go for, but her figure... _

Harry continued to surreptitiously watch the older woman as she set up her own telescope.

Before long, other students had begun to filter up, Professor Sinistra greeting each one in turn, until the entire class was assembled. Then, "Welcome once again, class, to the Astronomy Practical. As we discussed last week, at Professor Firenze's request, we will be focusing on the Jovian sub-system this week, so if you would turn your telescopes into the area I have turned mine, you should quickly find..."

Harry did not exactly tune out the class, for he had always somewhat enjoyed star-gazing. It was, if nothing else, a relaxing, peaceful way to spend an evening (if one were not in a class, anyway). True, it would, perhaps, not help him in the upcoming fight against Voldemort, but as they (mostly Hermione) said, knowledge was power.

Somehow.

But Harry focused as much as he could, and tried _not_ to stare at the goose-bumped, pale legs of several of the girls in the class. Many of them had switched to the spring- and fall-length skirts (in other words, the shortest skirts the school dress code allowed) earlier in the week given the warming weather.

Now, he suspected they were regretting it.

He, though, was no stranger to chilly nights from his time in the cupboard under the stairs back in Little Whinging, and had always enjoyed cold more than heat anyway, so while he, too, was foregoing the vest that many of the male students wore under their robes (and, in fact, the robes themselves since Professor Sinistra was not exceptionally strict), and was clad only in his slacks and Cambridge, along with the ever-present Gryffindor tie.

That was how the class passed.

Then, as everyone else was leaving near eleven, Harry heard Lilith whisper once again in his ear, "They're already in a classroom below, waiting for you all to leave before they come up. Your friend, the smart one, suspects something, but Ronald is keeping her occupied. He's a decent wing-man, you know."

Harry grinned slightly, then glanced around the tower to make sure no one was watching him before he slipped the Invisibility Cloak over his shoulders.

If anyone noticed, no one said a word or so much as glanced in his direction as the mingled Gryffindor and Ravenclaw fifth-years went, often two-by-two, down the stairs and deeper into the castle.

_Probably_, he mused, _they've seen me do it enough this year that it's no longer worth mentioning_.

Just a few minutes later, Gregory Goyle's large, round head peeked out of the door in the stairwell, glanced about, then disappeared. A few seconds later, it was back, this time holding the door open for Vincent Crabbe, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Millicent Bulstrode, Cassius Warrington, Graham Montague, and a Sixth-year Slytherin girl Harry did not know by name, though he had seen her around the castle often enough to recognize her face easily enough.

_Not that she's anything to recognize_, Harry frowned slightly beneath his cloak, _Bulstrode's almost prettier, and I'm still convinced she's got Troll ancestry. She's got a chest, I'll say that, but she's... large. Very. And that's not something I'm into, though I s'pose it's alright for some._

_... At least Parkinson's alright, even if she is a complete cow._

His thoughts were interrupted by the quiet flutter of Lilith's wings as he felt her thin arms slip around his waist from behind, one hand going to his chest while the other immediately began fishing at his waistband for the button.

"I've already flown over them twice to dispense some Fog of Lust, once as they came up the stairs, and again just now. Two doses plus the light one earlier should be more than we need to get some good material," she whispered quietly in his ear, the feel of her hot, moist breath against the back of Harry's neck making him shiver even as her hand finally popped the button of his slacks and moved to the zipper.

"What's your plan?" he asked, just as quietly. Despite being under the cloak and knowing that Lilith was quite invisible- he couldn't see her either, at the moment- his eyes were still roving warily around the eight Slytherins, just in case they detected his presence.

For now, though, they were standing around in a loose circle at the center of the Astronomy Tower, bare of all but the sockets for Professor Sinistra's heavy telescopes, and the students and succubus themselves. Harry was almost amused at the level of nervous tension many of them were displaying, shooting odd glances at each other while they spoke in hushed tones about... something. Harry felt he should have heard what, but his attention was too focused on what Lilith's right hand was doing in his slacks, which she had not yet pulled down. Instead, she was gently massaging his member and scrotum while leaving it all quite cooped up.

Eventually, Crabbe asked a question of Malfoy, his voice much higher and softer than Harry had expected. It surprised Harry largely because he so rarely heard the overweight, thuggish young man speak.

"I don't know, Crabbe," Malfoy drawled, "Why don't you think about it really hard? What do students use the Astronomy Tower for?"

There was silence among the Slytherins for over a minute, while Warrington, Malfoy, Parkinson, and Bulstrode started to snicker at the expense of the two stupidest people Harry had ever met- and he grew up with Dudley and his gang- worked it out.

"We're, er," the taller, broader, and more muscular (if dumber of the two) Gregory Goyle answered, "Gonna be doin' astonimy?"

Pansy snickered.

Malfoy literally slapped his hand over his face with a groan, "No, you _idiot_. Students also come up here to _enjoy themselves_. So you lot have fun. Pansy... come over here, will you?"

With nary a blush, Pansy shot a confident, 'I win' sort of look at the other two girls, then took up Draco's hand and lead him, instead, over to a section of the wall near Harry, where they immediately started kissing.

Harry watched, distracted, horrified, and amused, by the lack of skill Draco was demonstrating. He could hardly, Harry guessed, be considered an expert, but one shouldn't slobber _that_ much, should they? As well, his hands were immediately awkwardly groping at Pansy's chest and thighs, while she was attempting to fend him off just long enough to sit down on the battlement wall.

Though, Harry was also amused to see, she wasn't trying very hard.

Their actions, though, seemed to have spurred the others on, because when Harry looked back in their direction, both Crabbe and Goyle were staring wide-eyed at Millicent, who shrugged, muttered, "May's well, I suppose... alright, you lugs," then started pulling up her shirt from out of the waistband of her long skirt.

Warrington and Montague shared a glance, then looked toward the older girl. She, though, frowned back in their direction. "No way. Maybe you, Warrington, but I'm not stooping to lay with Montague."

A moment later, Lilith's hands whipped from Harry's pants and from beneath his shirt and she flitted past him, still invisible.

There was another waft, this time of... cinnamon?

A moment later, the girl's eyes fogged over, and she shrugged, suddenly pink in the face. "Well... whatever. This one time, I guess," then started removing her own uniform.

"And that's not rape how?" Harry asked quietly as soon as the succubus started fondling him again.

"Well, for one," Lilith whispered, pausing to lick the shell of his right ear as she spoke, "She's already been with both of them before, but is currently dating the more handsome one, so she doesn't want to seem like she's cheating. But the ugly one is better endowed, so she's basically just faking it to have him again. Besides- she, like you, has always wanted a threesome. It's not uncommon, you know."

"O- Oh," Harry said, then turned his attention back to Pansy and Draco.

She was looking, judging by her expression, increasingly frustrated while the blonde boy was growing angry.

Just as he was about to turn his attention to what Lilith was doing to him, though, Harry's mind caught one phrase that made his entire day.

"Can't even get up? What's _wrong_ with you?"

Pansy had hissed it quietly, but forcefully.

Draco, though, still glanced back hurriedly at the others, probably to see if anyone had overheard. "N- Nothing," he murmured, red-faced, then turned back to the girl he was still groping awkwardly at, "it's just... Let me change positions. Trade me."

Grumbling, Pansy complied, the two moving around each other awkwardly so that she ended up standing between his legs, this time.

Only, as they resumed kissing and the olive-complexioned girl started reaching for Malfoy's trousers, Harry noticed that Draco was not focused on her.

Instead, he was watching the beginnings of...

_Holy shit. They really did get a good dose._

Bulstrode, to Harry's amusement, had apparently pushed Goyle onto the ground and sat, skirt still on but riding high, on his member, for she was rising and falling on his lap rhythmically, while her hands fumbled beneath a roll of flesh for Crabbe's own penis which, to Harry's growing horror, she leaned forward and took into her mouth.

"How is that supposed to be arousing?" Harry whispered to his companion, who had slipped beneath his cloak once again to resume her ministrations, though she, to his frustration, _still_ had not freed him.

"It isn't, for you," Lilith murmured, slipping around him to the front and standing on her toes to press a soft, sweet-smelling kiss against his lips as she did, "But you have different standards. The tart on the left is for you if you want her, or you can have me. I can't stay for both, though, because I have to tend to your Umbridge problem. This is phase two, right here, by the way. Phase three is probably going to happen tomorrow night, which I have to get to preparations for. Phase four should be the final one, in a couple days."

"Mm," Harry murmured, "Does that mean I can have you now, and Pansy later, then?"

His arms slipped around the small form to grab at her ass, pulling the Succubus against him, making her squeak softly as he ground his now very hard length against her chest.

"It could," Lilith murmured, her sky-blue eyes glinting in the starlight half-hidden and hazy through the Cloak, "if I wanted you to have that much fun. I do need to get going, though. I'll make one more pass for them to really get into it... and I'll leave it to you to claim the tart. If you wait and watch, you should know how soon enough."

Then she was gone, leaving Harry cold and alone, erection still straining in his trousers.

Again, cinnamon filtered through the air.

A moment later, Harry finally noticed- Warrington and Montague were at either end of the now-nude sixth-year, one hammering into her mouth and the other a dripping cunt, while Crabbe and Goyle were now sandwiching Millicent between them, one apparently shagging her pussy while the other took her arse.

All six teenagers were moaning or grunting in abandon, eyes glazed with lust and movements jerky.

To his left, though, Pansy was now also lust-crazed, while Draco Malfoy...

"You _still_ aren't hard?" Pansy growled, voice low and threatening.

"I-" was all Draco got out before inspiration struck Harry.

With a whispered word, both fell to the ground, Stunned.

He was, admittedly, curious why Malfoy hadn't been affected by Lilith's Fog of Lust. Was he truly incapable? The others seemed to have been driven half-mad by the three doses.

Still... "Incarcerous," he murmured, pointing his wand at Pansy while imagining a certain formation of ropes appearing from his wand.

Next, Harry turned his attention to Draco Malfoy, who, for the first time in Harry's school career, was utterly at his mercy. Yet, all Harry felt for the boy who had once- even this year- antagonized him so thoroughly, was pity. Still... "Maybe a lesson will do you some good," he murmured, then cast a Disillusionment Charm on Draco, followed by a more standard Incarcerous, a Silencing Charm, and then, "_Enervate_. Now, Draco, before you get all hot and bothered- you are bound, silenced, and all-but invisible. I'm also going to be putting a Sticking Charm under you to keep you here. Do you understand? Nod if you do."

Draco Malfoy cast his green eyes about, scowling when he saw his girlfriend bound, hands behind her and ankles together but still mostly clothed, on the castle stones beside him, then looked-wide-eyed at his friends in the Inquisitorial Squad and what they were doing just ten feet or so away.

Slowly, he nodded once, fear creeping into his face for the first time all year.

Harry grinned triumphantly. "Now, you have a choice. I'm going to show Pansy what a man can do. You can watch and take a lesson, or you can imagine it's you between Crabbe and Goyle. Your choice." As Harry rose from his crouch in front of Draco, who he had left slumped against the wall so he could see the whole Tower's top, he cast the promised sticking charm.

It would hold long enough for his needs, anyway.

Moving to Pansy, he hauled her up by the waist and positioned the girl so she was leaning, bent over the battlement. _Convenient height_, he thought with a grin, then put Draco and the others largely from his mind.

They would be too distracted, anyway, even if they _did_ notice him under the Disillusionment he was about to put on.

As the wet egg feeling passed to Harry's legs, he slipped the cloak off and stuffed it into his pants pocket, then finally freed his member, which jumped out in the still night air, broken only by the grunts and moans from behind him.

Then Harry stepped up behind Pansy and, with his left hand over her bound wrists at the small of her back, pointed and said, "Enervate."

For a moment, she was still, then started squirming. A second later, she stopped under the probably painful pressure Harry was applying to her hands.

Masking his own voice as much as he could, Harry growled, "You feel that thing on your arse, Parkinson?"

She whimpered, but made no other noise.

"It's kind of sad, you know. A pretty enough girl like you, mad for a boy... only he can't satisfy you. You want to be satisfied, right? You wish he could do it?"

Slowly, Harry watched as Pansy moved her head back and forth, casting about for any sign of Draco, or perhaps to see who _he_ was. All she saw, with the Disillusionment spells active, was some of her friends shagging like they hadn't a care in the world, right behind her.

She whimpered.

Harry, invisible, smiled. This feeling of power, of control... it was fun!

"Now, here's what I propose," he said, voice still carefully controlled to sound older (he hoped), and significantly different from his normal tones. "I know you're really randy right now. You are, aren't you? You can admit it."

Again, Pansy whimpered. This time, though, she nodded afterward, just once, a quick, jerking movement before she put her chin on the stone and resolutely looked out over the dark grounds and forest beyond.

"I'm going to help you with that," he murmured, softer, and using his now-free right hand, slid the palm up the back of her right thigh to rest on what he found was a surprisingly well-shaped, firm arse.

Pansy whimpered, softer this time, and became very still, almost like a mouse who is afraid a cat has spotted it.

Harry grinned, then gave her rump a little, soft slap.

She jumped nearly a half-inch up, then immediately went limp again. Harry lifted his hand, still grinning madly. How had he never noticed how much fun being in charge was? He glanced over his shoulder to where he knew Draco was sitting, he alone able to see the boy through his own Charm.

The blonde was, as Harry had hoped, looking back and forth between Pansy (for he could not see Harry), and the small orgy on his left.

"Now," Harry continued as he turned back to lean low over Pansy, so that he was whispering in her ear just close enough she could feel his mass and weight over her, "here's my price for helping you with your problem. You agree, and I give you an experience you've never had before. You say no, and I leave you to your impotent boyfriend. So...

"Rule one, you do not look at me unless I tell you to. Keep your eyes forward or down, no matter what."

Pansy whimpered, then nodded again, just like before. Was she really this submissive, or was she too terrified of the 'unknown assailant' to fight back?

"Two, you let yourself enjoy it. Don't hold back on my account- have as many orgasms as you want. Keep score, if you want, so you can taunt little Draco with it, later. In fact, do that, won't you?"

Again, she nodded, though this time the girl before him didn't whimper. Instead, Harry felt her arse push back slightly against him, grinding one cheek against his dick through her skirt and, probably, knickers.

He only pulled away slightly. "Three, you do _exactly_ as I say until I've had _my_ fun... no arguments, no hesitation."

This time, Pansy said nothing, made no motion or movement or noise whatsoever.

"Finally," Harry grinned once again at this idea he'd just had, "you never get to tell _anyone_ about this if you do find out who I am. Not even dearest Draco. You swear an Oath to that effect. Can you do those things for me, Pansy? Can you do what I told you to do for a night of ecstasy?"

He waited, for more than a minute while the brunette still lay, chest panting and heaving on the stone wall before him. Then, her voice barely audible beneath the grunts from behind the pair of them, she said, "I'm not on the potion."

Harry only grinned, "I wasn't planning on you needing it. Any other objections?"

"N- No... Morgana, just- just fill me up!"

"No," Harry smirked to himself, then as she stiffened in growing annoyance, he pushed once more with the hand on her arms before letting go, "Stay there. Remember- no looking. No moving unless I move you."

Pansy gave another whimper, but didn't try to move again, so Harry stepped back once and moved both hands to her thighs, where the right had been previously, before he began sliding them up. This time, though, he used only the lightest grazes of his fingertips, pausing occasionally, and on two instances suddenly grabbing, squeezing into the soft, light-brown flesh before moving abruptly on.

Pansy's legs were already shaking with anticipation when he reached the hem of the skirt, which _might _have been regulation-length, though Harry doubted it. There, he teased the girl further by running the same fingertips under its length but not lifting for several seconds, before suddenly flipping it up and over her back, revealing no knickers at all- just an expanse of paler, but still somewhat browned flesh, and a thatch of thick, dark, but unusually (to Harrys' experience, anyway) straight pubic hair, which was already dripping with the liquid flowing from the line of pink at the center.

"Merlin, you _are_ randy," Harry murmured, then with a quiet sound, he slapped both cheeks, one after the other.

Pansy yelped, but did not object. Harry glanced to Draco's location, found him still shimmering as if invisible, though he stared now at Pansy's bare arse and twat, then coincidentally followed his gaze to the other Slytherins.

Harry smiled- they had moved again. Now, Crabbe and Montague were enjoying the older girl, this time with Montague at her face, and she was on her back moaning and writhing, while Millicent struggled to take both Goyle's impressive package- Harry would guess him at nearly two inches thick and maybe eight long- and Warrington's rather standard one into her mouth at the same time, her eyes almost rolled back in her head with lust.

Harry delivered another pair of slaps, this time to the left cheek and directly onto Pansy's crotch. She actually screamed, this time, but again, no one else looked in their direction. True to her word, though, Harry did not see the girl look back to see who had abused her.

Instead, she quietly whimpered, then jerked in anticipation of pain when his hand touched her again. This time, though, he was soft, gentle, and cupped her mound with his hand before circling it all slowly once, twice, five times.

By the time he finished the slow circles and withdrew his hand, Pansy's groin followed it almost instinctively before he pushed her back against the battlement. "Ah, ah. You stay there. Wait, no... Stand up, but stay there."

She struggled to do so while bound and desperate, he guessed, for relief, but Pansy complied without a word.

Once she was upright, Harry reached around her and grabbed at the front of her shirt, ripping it wide open in one strong motion.

She cried out again, this time, as the night air hit her tender flesh. Over the girl's shoulder, Harry could make out a black, lacy bra and rather full, if not large, breasts. He then moved his shoulders up to hers and pulled the robes and ruins of the girl's shirt down to her waist, where they caught on her bound hands. "Perfect," he muttered, then reached around again, sliding the tips of his fingers once more down her arms from the shoulder, then forward to her waist, then up and in until they hit the bottom edges of the girl's well-shaped chest.

"You've got nice baps, Pansy," Harry growled, remembering this time to change his voice, then grabbed both into his hands and gave a firm squeeze. They were just small enough to fit into his hands with a little left over on his fingertips, with a little bit of sag. Harry could feel her nipples digging into his palms as he began to knead, more forcefully than he had with anyone so far.

But if Pansy was in pain, she didn't show it. Instead, she fell back against him with a moan, carefully keeping her eyes down on his invisible hands as he molested her, though her bound hands also started seeking out more of Harry.

After a few seconds, she found it, and he, too, groaned as long, thin fingers settled around his dick and started pumping. "Merlin, you're hard," she whispered, "If Draco ever got like this in his life, I'd marry Weasley."

"Maybe I _am_ Weasley," Harry growled in her ear, "with a voice-changing charm. Think of that?"

She shuddered, but said nothing. Nor, Harry was quite amused to note, did her fingers stop. In fact, her grip tightened slightly.

_So Pansy thinks Ron's cute... I could use that later._

"But I'm not," Harry said after a second, his right hand now slipping down to pull up the front end of her skirt, then changed his mind and just went under the top to grab at her dripping genitals again.

She groaned lightly as soon as his hand touched her again. This continued, his left hand working her chest while his right circled her whole cunt or slid a fingertip up and down the girl's slit, for several minutes while the grunting behind Harry grew progressively louder and more rapid.

Somehow, he doubted that any of them, as Fogged as they had been, had lasted more than a few minutes, which meant this was probably round... four or so for most of them.

But he was certain Pansy had not yet had an orgasm. "Let it go," he murmured, taking a lesson from Lilith and licking the girl's ear lightly as his hands continued to work, "That's it... enjoy it. Feel me, enjoy the pleasure... that's it..."

A moment later, Pansy shuddered, then went limp in his arms.

Harry, had he not already had a hand around her and one in her groin, would probably have dropped the girl. But his holds were good, so he was able to set her face-down on the battlement once again. He gave her a thirty-second count to cool off, then asked, "Has Draco ever done anything for you? Are you a virgin?"

The girl hesitated, then shook her head. "He never has... but I'm not. I can't get him hard."

"I think it's because he likes extra... meat," Lilith whispered in Harry's ear, her hand snaking around his neck. "I came to check on you. Good progress, Master. I'll be in your bed late tonight. Sorry... duty calls!"

As soon as Harry knew the Succubus was gone again (how had he not noticed her presence, then, if he could feel her leaving, he wondered idly), he repeated her first statement, then followed it with, "Haven't you noticed? I'm pretty sure he's not eyeing the blokes, he's looking at Millicent."

There was a quiet gasp from Harry's right, where Draco still lay.

Pansy could not have heard, for she, too, gave a shock. "Well- well if _that's_ true," she hissed, "we're _through_, because I'm not getting fat for him!"

Harry grinned. Maybe Ron had a chance, then. "I'd never ask that," Harry said softly, voice still far too low for his normal one, "I mean, I can't say I _like_ you, but you shouldn't change for anyone."

"You still... made me cum," Pansy groaned, her body shuddering again in the afterglow despite her distraction and pronouncement.

"I did," Harry agreed, hand now sliding up the inside of her thigh, "So he's never gone down on you, or anything?"

This time, Pansy didn't hesitate. "Never... said it was disgusting, that people _peed_ from there. Idiot."

Knowing, as she apparently did not, that Draco had heard every word, Harry smiled widely. "That's alright... you'll know what it's like in a moment. Just stay there- again, don't move."

Harry didn't have the heart to tell the desperate girl that he simply didn't want to be anywhere Draco had been. He didn't even particularly care that the girl wasn't a virgin, so _someone_ might have had her this way, but at least it wasn't Draco.

Still, she was lust-addled enough that Harry felt he could trust her, so he, still hanging free (or standing proudly) between the legs, knelt behind the girl and leaned in, using his hands on her arse and thumbs to pull apart the folds giving off the powerful musk.

He leaned forward, inhaling... _It smells like wet dog, sort of, but not as bad. Huh._

But he didn't dive in. Instead, his head moved a little lower to lick at the inside of her left thigh, where most of the girl's juices still glistened.

She jumped and squirmed, but did not resist.

He continued to lap slowly upward, contemplating the taste, until he reached the girl's furry snatch, then switched legs to move faster up the dryer side. _Daphne, if I had to give her a flavor, would have been... cherry cordial, maybe. Pansy tastes more like cream cheese. Is that normal?_

A moan and corresponding shiver from the delectable flesh (no matter Pansy's other attributes, Harry had to consider the engorged, dusky mons and labia with the thin strip of oozing, vibrant pink between them, all mostly hidden by her thick, dark thatch, quite appealing) pulled Harry's attention back to the task at hand: Her pleasure, then his (or, probably, both).

Both hands still kneading at Pansy's bare rump, the thumbs of each pulling at the outer folds of her mons just slightly, Harry leaned in, feathering the tip of his tongue in little back-and-forth motions, alternating vertical and horizontal, up the left side of her thick, swollen lips, then down the right.

"Shit," he heard Pansy gasp as he finished the first lap, her knees already shaking at about the height of Harry's elbows. Her arms slid further from where they had been resting since he had released them to grip the outside edge of the parapet wall.

Harry smiled, then repeated the motion in reverse, before sucking the lips, as much as he could get, into his mouth and laving them both.

"_Shit_," Pansy repeated, almost gasping. Harry was quite happy to realize her knees had collapsed forward into the wall as he had done so, leaving her resting on her chest and stomach alone, her school-uniform mary janes limp on the flagstones.

"Was that another one?" he asked quietly.

"Yrs," he thought he heard through her suddenly gasping breaths.

"You must really be wanting for attention, then, if you come that fast," Harry said with a snort, then immediately buried his face into the warm, dripping snatch. His nose dug into her folds while his tongue immediately sought out her clit for the first time and started lashing it, as rapidly as he could, across the sensitive bud.

Pansy literally screamed, her body suddenly convulsing against the stones.

A distantly-registered shout of, "Get 'er, Draco!" distracted Harry for a brief moment, before he latched on once again with even greater fervor, now focusing more on lapping up the delicious flavor of the orgasmic juices that flowed out the teenage girl.

Harry continued through no fewer than three screaming, shaking orgasms, until Pansy said, "P- Please! S- Stop! I need- I need a break! P_lease_!"

He backed off quickly, though he did not stop. Instead, his hands, which had fallen still due to his oral focus, started kneading at Pansy's arse while his head pulled back enough to ask, "Really? You don't want another mind-shattering orgasm?"

"Not- not right at the moment," Pansy gasped, and even distracted by the torrent of fluids running down her legs, Harry could see her chest heaving beyond the olive, though pale, flesh before him.

"Alright," he shrugged, then released her to push himself to his feet. After he had done so, he ordered, "Stay there, don't move. Just making sure the others will leave us alone for a bit longer."

"L- longer?" he dimly heard the girl say, but his attention was already on the small orgy and Draco, who had somehow shimmied himself out of the sitting position Harry had left him in, but was still bound and gagged, and disillusioned, against the wall three meters or so away. He sauntered casually over, seeing that the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad was quite involved yet (even if they did show signs of slowing), Millicent and the Sixth-year girl now kissing passionately with the sixth year on top, Crabbe beneath her plowing away at the older girl's arse, while Goyle did Millicent's, and both girls either groped at the other's chests or jerked off Montague and Warrington.

Harry quietly cast another Sticking charm- two, actually- on Draco to hold him in place, amused that his position now left his own body blocking any view of what Harry was about to do to Pansy, then thought better of it, and just Stunned him. A moment later, six more Stunners flew out, then a seventh- somehow, Goyle's weight had knocked his final shot, against Cassius Warrington, awry.

Hopefully, in their addled state, none of them would remember that each had lost consciousness at the same time. Or, at least, within a few seconds of each other.

"_Colloportus_," he whispered one more time, this spell aimed at the Astronomy Tower's door, before turning back to Pansy. "Now, Parkinson... I'm going to give you a choice in a moment. Tell me, how many orgasms have you had tonight?"

She hesitated a moment, then quietly, still not looking in his direction, whispered, "Seven."

"Oh?"

She nodded against the stone, flushing even more than her panting body should have been in the cold night air, "I- I d- I did it myself, earlier. I figured Draco wouldn't..."

"Ah. Well...I don't blame you. Still, seven good orgasms."

"S- Six. The first wasn't... erm..." she confessed, the blush deepening further.

"Ah," Harry repeated, stepping forward and, using his left hand, pushed his throbbing, aching member between the folds of the girl's arse to lay along it. She shuddered beneath him even while his right hand gently landed on the small of her back and slid it up, over the ruins of her vest and shirt, then onto the side of her bare right breast. "Tell me, Parkinson... what's _six_ good orgasms worth, then?"

She was silent for a moment, her breathing calming slightly, then she replied, "I'll- I'll let you do it inside. One time."

"No," Harry grinned slightly, now sliding his member up and down her crack at a leisurely pace, just enough, he hoped, to keep them both excited, "I'm not interested in becoming a father, least of all with you."

"Please," she whimpered, "I want it inside, at least once. He- the one before- never did it inside."

"No," he repeated, firmer this time, "I'm starting to wonder if you're just a slag. I mean, you've been with someone else, want Draco- for whatever stupid reason- and want me, too? How many have you been with, Parkinson?"

"I swear," she whispered, urgently, "It's just you and one other. I can't- I can't say who. I took an oath, just like for you."

"But you haven't taken any oath yet, Parkinson," Harry reminded her. "And if you want this cock," he slapped her left cheek with it once, then put it back, this time deliberately _not_ stroking, "You'll take that oath now. Never, _ever_ to reveal who I am."

"I swear on my life," she said desperately, voice needy and so quick she almost stuttered, "that I'll never tell any living soul who gave me the best orgasms of my life on this very night, and who I let fuck me after. Just please, do it soon!"

Harry nodded. He was hardly an expert on magical oaths, but knew them to be as binding as could be. If she said, if she revealed that he'd had her, she would, indeed, die.

At least, that was the theory.

He leaned forward so he was over her, now bending over the parapet himself, to whisper in her ear while his left hand, still around his base, guided himself to just the right angle.

Thankful for the _Muffliato_ he'd remembered to put up earlier, Harry whispered, "Scream all you want," then pushed in.

Merlin, it was _brilliant_.

As lubricated as the girl had been, Harry was certain that she wouldn't provide any significant pleasure at all (not that he wasn't randy enough to get off easily himself, if he wanted). As it was, he slid in quickly and easily, all the way to the base, making both of them release loud moans. "Fuck," he grunted after bottoming out, then immediately started pulling out achingly slowly.

Dully, despite the razor focus of his mind on the spots where their bodies connected, Harry noted that she was far smoother inside than Daphne, Marietta, Cho, or Lilith had been, but her channel was short and tight, and utterly drenched.

"All- all the way," Pansy gasped, "So far in... You're _huge_. Who _are_ you?"

"You'll find out," he murmured, then started sawing in and out, leisurely at first, but with growing speed. In and out, until he was hammering Pansy back into the parapet with every thrust,

Just one minute in, she screamed again.

Then almost immediately after, without slowing, Harry grabbed at her elbows and, worried she would chafe enough to bleed, used them to pull her breasts (and the rest of her body) off the stone, lifting her into the air.

He idly wondered, while continuing to pound into her relentlessly, what her tits looked like, swinging in the night air like they undoubtedly were.

She came again, and this time, Harry was just able to notice her vaginal walls fluttering about him in his own growing sensitivity.

He was close.

He _wanted_ to do it inside, he'd had permission...

But no.

Not this time.

Instead, with just a few seconds left until he would explode, Harry forced himself out completely and, using the hold he still had on the half-upright girl, flipped her around to face him and forced her to her knees.

"Open your mouth," he growled, voice low and deep, commanding.

With glazed over, blissed-out eyes, Pansy Parkinson obeyed at once, without hesitation.

He slammed inside, only just able to keep from forcing his whole length into her mouth and throat- which would probably make her vomit and thus ruin his mood- and cancelled his disillusionment charm.

He continued to thrust half-way in even as his orgasm arrived, his seed, thick and hot, spurting forth into Pansy's mouth in a rush.

She swallowed reflexively on the first gush, tried to hold back on the second and third, her eyes wide and focused on the half of Harry's dick she could see, then gave up as it started to leak out around her lips and started swallowing again.

Harry roared in ecstasy the whole while, though his eyes remained locked on the girl's face.

As she continued swallowing, eventually, her dark eyes moved up to his face as the flood slowed.

He grinned as who, exactly, he was started to register.

The grin turned into a full-on smile as the acknowledgement turned to shame and horror.

"Ah, ah," he said even as she withdrew her mouth from his dick in disgust, "remember, you can't tell _anyone_."

Pansy, though, didn't attempt to do so. Instead, she scrambled further away, covering only part of her tits and groin with her hands, and started to wretch, likely to force herself to vomit.

"_Incarcerous_," he murmured lazily, hand on his wand once again, "Now, Pansy, _calm down_. You won't die. Also, think about this- think about how you felt just a few seconds ago. A few minutes ago. Yes, that was all me. I'll let you go, and you can throw up if you want, in a minute. But for now, I need you to listen. Can you do that? I figure you still owe me, since I'm still six orgasms up."

Her horrified expression paled almost chalk-white at once, and she grew very, very still.

"Good," he smiled, crouching down and resting his elbows on his knees, still half-naked and semi-erect, glistening dick hanging free while he idly twirled his wand in his right hand, his eyes still locked on hers. "Now... you swore an oath. If it's that bad, tell someone, and die. Simple solution. But I have a different point of view, and maybe a suggestion. Forget about it. Or, no, don't forget about it- that'd be cruel- but forget this animosity you seem to have toward me and mine. I never did anything to you, and anything I supposedly did to your precious 'Dark Lord' I did before I could _talk_. So you tell me if it was really my fault. No, what I instead want you to do is _remember_ how good you felt just a bit ago. That's what a 'real man' can do. Leave Draco, if he can't do the job. Find someone else. Think about what _you_ want and need out of life, instead of what other people say you should want or need. That's all, suggestion over."

Harry stood, then, and casually turned to get dressed, closing his trousers carefully over his still half-engorged member. As he threw the invisibility cloak over himself once again, he turned a final time to Pansy. "Oh, yeah, one other thing- Draco was watching, for most of it. He still never did get hard, even watching Millicent. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he's just totally unable. Still, I suppose if he's who you really want... Finite. Finite. Finite."

Harry continued cancelling his spells, one after the other, leaving only the various Stunners in effect, along with the Muffling Charm, until even the door was unlocked. "One last thing," he said through the gauzy cloth to the silent girl, who had only just reached out a tentative hand to her own clothing, "I have _great_ blackmail on all of you. Seriously, back off me and my friends, or you'll regret it. I'm sure your precious 'Dark Lord' will be very happy to hear- especially from me- what we just did, and how you're all very busy creating the next generation of Pure-bloods... instead of being useful."

He gave a little chuckle as the door closed, then headed as quickly as he could while still remaining quiet, down the stairs.

He had an appointment with a bed, and eventually, a Succubus still that evening.

Harry half-expected a scolding from Hermione when he reached the Gryffindor Common Room.

What he found, however, was something far different.

Scattered here and there around the room were thirty-six students, ranging from fourth up through seventh years, in eighteen pairs, occupying the couches, the larger, soft armchairs, and in three couples, two of the thicker rugs close to the still-roaring fireplace, and two on a table. Or, more accurately, with the boy sitting on the edge and the girl standing between his knees.

Harry blinked, then shook his head. No one was actually naked, no one was actively shagging, but there were a _lot_ of hands in what McGonogall would, no doubt, call shameful places, and which their new 'Headmistress' would probably expel people for.

Then he shook his head, too spent- for the moment- to concern himself with those involved, aside from noting several people. Parvati Patil snogging Dean Thomas, for one. Fay Dunbar with Seamus Finnegan. And Neville with... Alicia Spinnet.

_Huh_, Harry thought, _I didn't think he'd ever go for her. Then again, I do know Alicia isn't _that_ picky about the age of people she's with... see Ron, last week._

Then he continued across the room as quietly and unobtrusively as he could, and went up the boys-side stairs.

He had just opened the door to his dormitory room when he stopped, frozen, then shut it _most_ of the way again.

For on Ron's bed, he and Hermione Granger, too, were locked in a passionate embrace.

At once, Harry wanted to shut the door completely, back away, pretend he'd never seen anything.

Yet... On the other side of that door, laying almost completely atop Ron, was Hermione Granger, clad only in emerald-green bra- and school-regulation skirt (and only those, or perhaps her knickers, still). If nothing else, as long as he watched, he might see _more_ of his bushy-haired, yet _very_ attractive best friend.

Slowly, the door creaked further open under the slightest pressure of his hand.

Ron glanced that way briefly, and Harry froze, but at once the ginger's right hand, which had been resting at the small of Hermione's back, slid down, over her raised arse, and up beneath the hem of the skirt, lifting it slightly.

She groaned, "God, Ron..." but did not tell him to stop. Instead, Harry, through the wider, almost fully-open door, could easily make out that his best mate's other hand was fondling Hermione's bra-clad chest, while her own hands tangled in the long, orange hair.

Their lips only separated long enough for one or the other to say something breathlessly while they continued to grope at each other, Ron's hands more or less staying in position, kneading gently, while Hermione writhed slowly on top of him.

Needless to say, despite just emptying himself into Pansy, Harry was rock-hard again.

It was not even a conscious decision to slip through the door and, with a very soft _silencio_ cast upon his bed, to climb into it under the cloak and free himself to wank while he watched.

"Ron," Hermione eventually gasped, pulling away from their locked lips briefly, "I... are you... sure? I mean, if I... with Harry? Too, I mean? It won't make you-"

"Merlin, _no_," Ron growled, "'Course it won't. I won't force you, though. If you want to be with Harry and not..."

Harry, on the bed across the room, swallowed. _Did_ Hermione want to be with him, more? Did he want her to? Or did what she had said a few days previous hold true, did she really love them both equally, want them both?

If so... how would he handle that?

_Could_ he?

Bodies, naked and sweating beneath or before him, on their backs or knees or both, flashed through his memory.

Daphne Greengrass. Lilith (again and again). The unknown girl in the broom closet. Cho Chang. Marietta... whatever her last name was. And now, Pansy Parkinson.

He'd 'been with' each of them, yet still wanted Hermione just as badly as before- maybe worse. But did he 'love her'? Of course... as friends. Perhaps a sister, maybe. But he certainly still wanted to shag her rotten, preferably repeatedly.

That wasn't a brotherly feeling, right?

And Ron... surely, Hermione knew, rather than just suspecting, that they'd both been shagging several people in the last week.

Did she not care?

"I do," Hermione eventually said softly, but firmly, "I want you both. If- If you'll have me, that is. I don't care what your parents say. Or mine, for that matter. Or those... those other girls."

Harry grinned in time with his best mate, who, despite the undress of their other best friend atop him, gave a solemn smile, "Alright, then," Ron said, "well... as far as you want to go, then, and no farther. You said..."

"I know," Hermione whispered, "And... no shagging. Yet. But I think I want... more. Can you promise me you won't force it?"

"Force what, exactly?" Ron asked breathlessly, as Hermione sat up over his knees, then started scooting down the bed.

Hermione, though, said nothing. Instead, her hands slid down Ron's bare chest, then as soon as they reached them, slipped under the hem of his pyjamas.

"H- Hermione," Ron groaned, but she still did not stop.

Instead, she pulled up, then out, and down, freeing Ron's penis completely. But Hermione, eyes still locked on the turgid shaft, which Harry, now that he was actually allowing himself to look, would have put at a full seven inches and barely more than an inch in diameter, placed her open left palm, fingers facing Ron's chin, down lightly upon it.

He gave what seemed to be an involuntary thrust of his hips, which made Hermione jump slightly, then his eyes flickered closed, and he gave a deep, pleased sigh. "Feels nice," he murmured, as he let a small smile spread across his face even while he relaxed back against the pillow to give Hermione free access.

_Remarkably trusting,_ Harry thought idly as he watched her fingers trail up and down over Ron's member, _given how they fight all the time._

But Hermione must not have been feeling very vengeful, for, with wide eyes and shallow breaths, she continued exploring her- boyfriend? Had they, then, decided to get together more formally, as he had suspected they might since the previous year?

Slowly, so as not to alert either of his best friends to his voyeurism, Harry's left hand started creeping down to adjust himself in his trousers, while his right felt in the pocket of the same for the handle of his wand. "_Muffliato_," he whispered, as quietly as he could, trying to keep the area of the spell only around his own bed. He did not want to risk missing Hermione's husky, breathless voice, even if what she was saying wasn't meant for his ears.

Once the spell had fallen into place, Harry's right hand joined his left, and a moment later, his own member was standing free and tall, hidden only by the Invisibility Cloak. He exhaled in relief- his pants had been getting _very_ tight lately, especially when aroused- and relaxed back against the wall, his legs across his bed, while he watched his friends.

He didn't even notice when his own hands started tracing paths along his dick that mirrored Hermione's across the room.

When she shifted from light tracing and prodding to wrapping her hand around the long rod and actually stroking it from top to bottom, alternating gentle tugs and sliding, Ron gave an actual groan of pleasure, and Harry switched to stroking himself, too.

At first, Hermione was hesitant and unsure, but she was now switching her attention rapidly between what her hands were doing between Ron's legs and the ginger's face, which was as blissful as Harry had ever seen it, equal to, if not surpassing, the just-shagged-out look he'd had when Harry had been urged to shag Marietta right after Ron had fallen unconscious.

"Does that feel good?" Hermione asked, the quirk of her lip telling Harry very emphatically that she knew it _did_, but wanted to hear Ron say it.

"Yeah," Ron murmured, "Feels _amazing_."

Then Hermione hesitated. "As... as good as your... your 'partners'?"

Harry winced, but Ron, heedless, shook his head. "'Nah. Great, but not _that_ good, and none of them have... well, done this. Except Lilith."

"Oh," she said quietly. But, to Harry's surprise, she didn't stop, or even show much in the way of indignation or other negative emotion. "Does it feel as good as when she...?"

"Yeah, does actually," Ron replied, "I'm not sure... why, exactly."

One of Hermione's eyebrows, the one facing Harry, rose. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, she's," he suddenly looked extremely uncomfortable, and _very_ aware that he was _completely_ vulnerable to a friend with a known temper and vindictive streak, "I mean, er..."

"You mean," Hermione finished for him, and, judging by her tone, Harry felt she was telling Ron more what he was thinking rather than asking, "that because Lilith is a succubus, you expected her to feel better than a human girl?"

Ron nodded, weakly, after a moment's hesitation.

A moment later, Hermione did, too. Then she whispered, "Thank you for your honesty, Ron. I'll... try to learn quickly. Let me show you part of what I've learned recently."

Then, to Harry's (and, no doubt, Ron's) immense shock, her head sank low until the bushy curtain of her hair covered every pleasant view. But, judging from Ron's ecstatic expression, she had just taken him into her mouth.

"Pretty sexy," Lilith whispered from outside the cloak, making Harry jump, then she lifted a hem to start climbing inside.

Once she had, the Succubus wormed her way onto Harry's lap, his attention thoroughly divided between watching what little he could see of Hermione sucking Ron off, and the half-nude (which was still strange to him, since she was usually completely nude around him), almost child-like creature climbing atop him. Then she gently pulled his hands away and sank down onto his member, before pulling his hands underneath her arms to her small chest, and leaned against him with a sigh, slowly pushing herself up and down his shaft with her thighs.

"That's nice," she murmured, almost limp against him, "Good sex instead of horrible images."

Indeed, it did feel amazing, for Lilith was as tight and warm as ever, and literally dripping with the liquids of her arousal, which Harry felt quite matched how turned on _he_ was. But...

"How did it go?" he asked softly, turning a little more of his attention from his best friends to the new one on his lap.

"So-so," she muttered, sounding almost disappointed, "I got everything set up, but I couldn't execute. And I'll, unfortunately, need you or one of them," with a hand pointing at his friends, "for the last bit, because I don't think my 'proof' will work from me. I couldn't get the memory out for my test run."

"Er... okay?"

"Don't worry about it, Master," Lilith exhaled, now sounding quite exhausted, "Just make love to me and then sleep. I might sleep- actually sleep- myself, as tired as I am."

"I thought you said you don't."

She shrugged, ground her tiny arse against his hips, and started lifting with a little more vigor, which made him sigh in content pleasure as well. "I don't, but we have something _similar_ at least. Don't need it as often- every month or so- but we need a mental rest, if nothing else. How was your Slytherin tart?"

"Surprisingly good shag," he answered after a moment, and was just as surprised that he meant it. Pansy _had_ been pretty sexy, once he'd gotten a bit of a look underneath her conservative school robes, and eager enough before she knew it was him.

And after...

Harry grinned, "She was horrified when she found out it was my jizz in her throat, though. Tried to spit it out, but I wouldn't let her."

"Heh," Lilith murmured, bouncing faster now, "And your friend... she ever given fellatio, before?"

"Not to my knowledge," Harry shook his head, pinching her nipples as he looked across the room. "I'm... pretty close."

"That's fine," she answered, "Whenever you want. I'm satisifed, until you make us climax."

"I think you should do the work, my little pet," Harry cooed into her ear, "Tired or not, _you're_ the succubus."

"Am I?" she answered coyly, "Well, in that case..."

And she suddenly started writhing and panting on his lap with a great deal more energy, moaning and gasping his name.

Across the room, Ron's hand fell on Hermione's mane, but even in his own distraction at the sudden increase in carnal pleasure he was feeling, Harry was glad he didn't try to control their friend's motions. "H- Hermione-" Ron said, before he started to grunt and thrust, no doubt into her mouth.

He heard a gag, but just one, and then quiet slurping. A cough, and a wet, sticky smacking of lips, then Hermione sat up, one hand still idly stroking the now semi-flaccid member.

"I'll... well, that wasn't _too_ bad," Hermione said, "But I should really be getting back to my dorm. Good night, Ron."

A moment later, she was dressed and gone, with Lilith still riding Harry hard.

Just as his orgasm approached, Ron looked across at the seemingly empty bed and smirked, "Pervert," then rolled over and pulled the covers up, not bothering to hide his penis otherwise.

Harry had to admit it, as his own orgasm built, that he probably _was_. Even if he hadn't been before Lilith (but he _had_ chosen, whether in a moment of weakness or not, a Succubus to fulfill his own pleasures), he was certainly now.

The succubus fell back against him completely, hips gyrating radically as she rose and fell, convincing Harry that he wouldn't last much longer, either. One hand slipped down Lilith's glistening body and pinched her tiny clit lightly, while the other continued grasping at her equally small chest, occasionally pinching, too, at the firm nipples.

She shuddered after a few moments, then gasped, throwing her head back onto his left shoulder, her vaginal walls starting to spasm around him.

That was more than enough to put him, only moments away regardless, into a full-on climax that made Harry grunt and almost fall over with the uncontrollable force he found himself thrusting up into the little body with. Once again, he nearly whited out from the pressure he felt being released.

When he came back to himself, Harry was lying next to the nude body of the succubus, who still glistened as she lay on her back with a content little smile playing on her pink lips, eyes closed, and seemingly quite shagged-out herself. Gently, so as not to jostle the bed too much, he, too, removed his clothes, threw them into the hamper at the foot of his bed, then remembered to shut the curtain and put up a Silencing Charm.

Ron, though, was turned away and snoring quietly, so it was likely that, as the Invisibility Cloak had fallen off the pair of them, he had seen nothing.

_She really is beautiful,_ Harry thought, gazing down at his summoned servant. Idly, his hand rose to her flat belly and began to caress.

"M'tired, Master," she murmured, "but if you want another round..."

"No, that's alright," he replied quietly, glancing down at his dick. It hadn't decreased in size as much as he might have thought, and was still wet from their combined fluids, but it wasn't even half-erect. "I'm fine, just enjoying looking at you, wanted to feel you, too. Do you mind?"

She shook her head, the rose-colored locks bouncing with it, "No... you can keep going."

"Alright," he murmured, then spent the majority of the next hour tracing her body's lines, contours, and shapes. Observing, now that he had experience to compare it to, how her small mounded breasts slid to the side around the rib cage, but not as much as the larger girl's (and even Cho was larger in the chest, slender and petite as she was) had.

How the area above her groin had just the tiniest little heart of equally pink, curly hair at the top of the slit, which was slightly puffy and more pink than usual from their activities, but which still smelt of... well, _him_, of course, and even from the side Harry could see a little of his white seminal fluid leaking out, showing that Lilith had not absorbed it yet, but also the scent of bubblegum. _Appropriate, I guess. Bubblegum hair, bubblegum smell._

Her dainty fingers and toes, which were delicate but a little long on her short frame, and the way her throat worked every half-minute or so to swallow what was probably her species' equivalent of saliva.

"Feels nice, Master," Lilith whispered as he, even through the _silenced_ curtains heard Dean, Seamus, and Neville come in and argue briefly before heading to bed, "There's erogenous zones all over a woman's body."

"Oh," he said softly, "I didn't know that. So not just br- breasts and-"

She smiled, eyes still closed, and shook her head again. "No, there's literally hundreds, but not every zone is effective on every woman. You have to explore- like you are right now- and experiment to find out what's best for each partner, but many have certain ones in common. The obvious ones, of course. Me... I _am_ an erogenous zone."

He echoed her grin, but continued stroking her lightly, including, now, the occasional graze of his fingernails. "Have you ever... no, I know you have. Sorry, stupid question. Um... do you mind if I... taste you?"

She shook her head at once and opened her thin legs to present her flower to him. Harry watched, fascinated, as his cum slid up from the pool beneath her, up the slit, into her gently throbbing hole, and vanished.

"That was weird," he admitted, "but sexy as hell."

"Glad to be of service, Master," she cooed, then shifted her hips slightly.

He got the hint, and moved down to the end of the bed, then leaned down and in. He sniffed, then dove in, getting immediately to work.

_Yep, definitely bubblegum. Huh._

Unfortunately, while Harry was partially- for he felt strangely energized, even if Lilith herself was tired- hoping to wow his servant with his new-found expertise, she did not writhe or groan or... well, not quickly.

Instead, she only cooed and put one little hand on his head, "Feels nice..."

Twenty minutes later, Harry's tongue was about to give out. It wasn't used to this kind of exercise at all, and especially not this much.

And he was hard, now, too!

But Lilith finally jerked silently, and her eyes flew open in a silent cry. She spurted, just a little, of the same bubblegum flavor into his mouth, and Harry lapped it up eagerly, before sitting up with a satisfied smile.

"Don't- get too- cocky, M- Master," Lilith smiled gently, her violet eyes turning down to him after a few seconds, "You took a- a long time, getting me- there. But it felt great, so you are learning."

"Thanks," he said, licking his lips and wiping his chin with his hand, "Um..."

"I said I'm _always_ ready, Master, if you want some," Lilith replied when she followed his eyes down to between his own legs, "so just use me. You don't have to ask, I'm never going to say no. Unless you want to go out and find someone from downstairs, there's still several down there, mostly asleep."

Harry thought about saying no, but...

There _were_ a few down there he wouldn't mind...

But no, for now, it was late. "No, I think I'm just going to lay here," then crawled up beside the succubus and pulled her tight against him, "dreaming about tomorrow."

She smiled, leaned up to press a kiss to his lips as one hand gripped his member but didn't stroke even once, "Sometimes waiting is worth it. Good night, Master."

"Good night, Lilith."

**A/N the Second:** So a verbal agreement for children / concubine status with one Slytherin, a hint toward another, and 'claiming' a third? Harry's apparently making significant introads into that 'enemy' House while at Hogwarts. I wonder what the end-game is... and who's ultimately pulling the strings


	5. Chapter 5: Hermione's Study

**A/N:** A day later than I'd have liked, but hey, this is both a long-awaited chapter for many of you, and one of if not the longest chapters in the entire story that I've got written. It's sixty-one pages in novel format.

Side note, THANK YOU, FFnet, for making me fix the formatting and erasing all of my asterisk scene-breaks, you know, the _traditional way of doing one_, AGAIN! Super appreciated! Grr...

Anyway, enjoy folks. Y'all are pervy if you're still reading this, but that's definitely Pot Meet Kettle. :)

**Chap. 5: Hermione's Study**

He woke up earlier than he expected, but still later than usual, to the sound of Ron's call, "Harry, get up, mate! I'm heading down to breakfast, and Hermione'll- er..."

"Be annoyed if I'm not down soon?" he finished, smirking at what he imagined was an exceptional amount of embarrassment over what the girl had done to Ron (especially if Ron was right about Harry watching, which the black-haired boy had been). "Tell her to relax, I have the whole morning off. I'll be done- er, _down_\- in a little bit."

Ron snorted, muttered, "Yeah, done with your friend. Morning, Lilith. See you later, Harry."

Then the door shut, and the room was quiet.

Only, when Harry finally got around to opening his eyes and glancing about the still-closed curtains (the Silencing Charm must have worn off during the night, unless Ron had learned to cancel them finally), the Succubus was not to be seen.

Then there was a quiet knock on the door, followed immediately by a mental push, _It's me, Master- get dressed before you open the door._

Harry blinked, then threw off the covers, noting that the small divot where Lilith had been laying when he'd finally drifted off was still there, but cool, as started hunting for clean clothes and called out, "Just a second!"

_Is there someone there,_ Harry attempted to ask mentally, but there wasn't a reply.

_I don't know,_ he concluded, _maybe the communication is strictly one-way. Or maybe I'm doing it wrong._

Three minutes later, he jerked the door open, then froze.

Standing in front of him was, indeed, Lilith. It could be no one else. Except, maybe, Don't-Call-Me-Nymphadora Tonks, an Auror and member of Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix he'd met the previous summer.

At least, he _hoped_ it was.

Because either of those two would be _vastly_ prefferable to who it _looked_ like was there.

"Um... P- Professor Umbridge? What can I- uh... do for, well, you?"

"Hem, hem," the dumpy woman (Lilith? Still, Harry hoped!) simpered, then gave one of her patented, sickly-sweet smiles, "Oh, just a word, Mr. Potter. May I come inside? Of course I may- I am the Headmistress! Step aside, boy!"

And she pushed right past, forcing Harry to step quickly out of the way.

Then, against his pounding heart's better judgment, he pushed the door closed, sealing himself in with... _her_.

Fortunately, no sooner had he done so than Umbridge's form melted away, down into the adorably cute and sexy, scantily-clad Succubus he was used to.

Swaying slightly on his feet at the sudden drop in tension, Harry let out a long sigh. "Don't _do_ that," he growled, grateful his hand was still on the door to steady himself.

Lilith giggled, "Sorry, Master- I needed a convincing test. Since you were clearly expecting me, your reaction was geniune, right? How was my performance?"

"Spot-on," he growled again, shaking his head, "Nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Good," Lilith said confidently, "Then Phase Three is ready to go off tonight, like I planned. Phase Four should be _right_ before your finals. O.W.L.s, right?"

Harry nodded, watching, as fascinated as ever, while Lilith's clothes melted away into pink smoke, revealing her completely.

"Come on, play with me, Master- get that horrid woman out of both our heads, if you don't mind. Then you should probably go and join your friends... and maybe study. I hear that's important."

Harry snorted, but did as she asked, even if getting Umbridge from his mind was the primary purpose. He stepped forward, pulling the girl close enough for her shorter arms to just reach his zipper, then ordered, "Alright, little one... how about you show me what you've learned about adult kisses."

"O- Oh," she suddenly went very shy, glancing up at him demurely as her violet eyes faded to a deep, almost pine green and her pink bob changed to a single, honey-brown side-tail, "A- Alright, Mas- Master."

Then she sank to her knees slowly, and started tugging at his fly.

Too quickly, he was free, half-erect, and she was tugging slightly, gently, with one hand while the other still worked little fingers on the button.

Harry leaned against the door, smiling down, and groaned quietly as she took him, now completely hard, into her tiny little mouth and started to suck.

But she only bobbed on him for a few seconds before withdrawing with a pop, then looking up at him plaintively while she still stroked with her other hand, "How's that, Master? Did I learn good?"

"Yes," he murmured, then glanced downward.

She, like he, must have been _quite_ aroused at the young-looking form on her knees before him, because there was a growing puddle between the succubus' knees. "On the bed, then, pet. If you want more of it, you can have it."

She obeyed quickly, but only half-way, scrambling up and starting to climb up into the bed- it was a little over knee-high for her- before Harry's longer, rapid steps brought him close enough to grip her around the waist with both hands. "Bend over," he ordered, and at once, she put her hands on the bed below.

A moment later, he pushed inside her dripping channel with another grunt, all the way to the bottom. He hadn't been so deep inside the Succubus since their first, long night, and it felt as amazing as ever. As good, in fact maybe better, than the subdued flesh of Pansy Parkinson the night before, for all that taking her had been more an exercise in control and power than pleasure for him.

"_Ugh_," Lilith grunted as he slammed home, then softer as he did it again, "Not- not so hard, M- Master, please!"

He was gentler- just a little- on the next push, but even harder on the one after, making Lilith squeal in delight, "Oh, M-Master!" she cried softly, "Y- Yes, harder!"

After that, Harry did not hold back, and, like he'd done and learned to appreciate those first few times he'd had sex, he pounded into the tight hole as quickly and as hard as he could stand to, until, less than even two minutes later, he exploded with a roar, his climax so strong that he, too, fell to his knees, still clutching Lilith, who fell back against him, twitching, as he did so.

"Still got it," she eventually murmured, then flipped around to start licking his scrotum, penis, and a little from the floor- from the _floor_\- clean, before rising up with a satisfied smirk. Then she kissed Harry- he was glad that, this time, he couldn't taste any trace of himself- and stood the rest of the way. "Alright, Master, you really should get going. I'm going to be out of the castle most of the day- paperwork for my new identity- but you really should study. Try not to focus on shagging until _after _dinner, if you can help it."

Harry nodded numbly, and watched his nude little servant, with a drip of his semen still running down her leg- (for his position behind her as she'd stood had shown that she clearly had _not_ absorbed that particular dose) vanish from sight under her own form of invisibility, then fluttered to the window, opened it, flew out, and closed it again.

Then he struggled to his feet, feeling rather weak-kneed- he hadn't had that rapid an orgasm in ages, including his first one with Lilith- and tucked himself back away before freshening up and heading down to breakfast.

A breakfast that, all told, was surprisingly _normal_. No one flirted with Harry (much), no one fondled him beneath the table, no one...

Well, did much of anything, except study. Most of Gryffindor's fifth and seventh years were busily cramming for their end-of-year exams by this point, as their O.W.L.s were literally just around the corner, a week and a half away. Umbridge's attentions on the school had seemed to drift, and in small part, the student body had gotten back to something approaching normal, though each was wary about crossing any of the new Educational Decrees.

Instead, at least in Harry's classes, Umbridge was never _in_ her DADA class, and he only heard or saw the woman briefly- and she ignored him entirely- either leaving her classroom or coming back, ever since Lilith had first mind-dived the woman and sent an illusion in her place.

_For that matter,_ he realized, _is the one I'm seeing even really Umbridge? It's not like anyone ever wants to get close enough to brush up against her. Just thinking about it makes me want to wretch._

Harry shook his head as he headed up to his bedroom from the nearly empty Great Hall, preparing to head for the library until lunch, and then his only two classes of the day on Thursdays, Double Potions (as always, with Slytherin), and double History of Magic, with Hufflepuff. A good time, in other words, to _study_.

Harry felt a moment of panic set in, before quashing it down. True, he hadn't been putting in the effort Hermione, no doubt, expected of him. His parents, either, come to think of it... not that he could say for sure, as he could barely remember them.

Would he be alright? No doubt, Umbridge or Fudge would do their best to remove him from the school if his scores were sub-par...

Then again, did he _care_? As long as he got the requisite 3 O.W.L.s to keep his wand when leaving- he'd checked _very_ carefully with Hermione about that earlier in the year- did he honestly care what Umbridge or Fudge did?

Harry shook his head, threw the last of his books into his bag and slung it over his shoulder, passing Dean on the way out with a nod, and skipping every other stair as he headed for the library. _No, I really don't. I can always just take my wand and head... well, to MACUSA if nowhere else. I'm sure I can make a place for myself _somewhere_. Probably without even riding on my 'fame'. If I have to._

Harry's thoughts grew slightly darker as he moved down the three floors and half-way across the Castle, on a well-travelled path that, again because of Hermione, he felt that he could navigate in his sleep.

There were no free tables when he arrived, but Harry was not perturbed. He could always just check books out, no matter the disbelieving stares that Madam Pince gave him whenever he tried. He just had to find several things.

Of course, the magic of the Hogwarts Library meant that, as long as books were not removed from the Castle itself, a temporary spare could always be made for reading and study, so he could find anything if he tried hard enough.

... And maybe enlisted help, though Hermione was not in the library due to her own Ancient Runes class.

Still, as Harry made his way into the stacks, things weren't hopeless. Several Ravenclaws were also there, including Cho if he could get her away from her friends (for help with finding books, of course, though more, er, _extracurricular_ activities wouldn't go amiss later), and there were also a trio of Hufflepuffs Harry knew fairly well: Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie MacMillan, and Kevin Entwhistle, a member of Hufflepuff's Quidditch team.

... Not that he could play against him any more, so Harry was trying very hard not to care.

"Hey, gents, mind if I take a seat here?" Harry asked as he approached, indicating the seat across from Ernie and next to Justin.

All three boys glanced up from the pages they were perusing, then shared a glance. After a moment, Ernie announced, "Of course not, Potter. You won't find any enemies in Hufflepuff, not anymore. Right, guys?"

Justin, who was also a member of the DA, nodded at once, immediately sliding one of his books over to give Harry more room. Kevin hesitated, then nodded, turning his attention back to his study.

"Thanks," Harry said, dropping his backpack in the empty chair to hold it, "Just gotta go find a couple books. Be back in a moment."

(O)(O)(O)

It was almost strange, thought Harry as he stretched two and a half hours later, to be spending time with people not just in his circle of friends, but outside his House, in Hogwarts.

Not that any of the three were annoying, or rude, or anything.

Ernie, despite being rather pompous on occasion (his announcement that he believed Harry and Dumbledore's story about Voldemort being back earlier in the year, for example), was quite friendly and helpful. Justin, it turned out, was descended from Muggle nobility, and was a wealth of information about recent history, and someone who also made a point during the summers to catch up on movies (though he was saddened that Harry had no idea about any of them, something Justin vowed to fix if he ever had the chance). Kevin Entwhistle, it turned out, had a sister a year younger, Annabelle, who Harry had never met. He was certainly the shyest of the three, at least around Harry, but that wasn't all that shocking: He, alone of the four, was not a member of Dumbledore's Army, and therefore did not know Harry as well.

Still, between the four of them, Harry felt he had made good progress on reviewing DADA (not that he would need help there, but he was always willing to answer the other's questions), Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and Charms, something Justin found himself revelling in as a subject.

He was feeling quite a bit less stressed about the upcoming exams going into lunch, and even all the way through it as he, Hermione, and Ron chatted about normal school things.

Potions, however, was a different story.

The familiar- all too familiar- spike of apprehension was washed away by confusion when Snape was not present in the classroom after the door slid quietly open to allow them in.

Instead, there was a familiar-looking woman with long, wavy dark hair, a fairly angular, beautiful (if slightly lined by age) heart-shaped face, and...

"You," he roared, a moment behind Neville, who he had followed in.

His wand rose, right alongside his friend's- all four of them. A moment later, the few students who'd been ahead of them in the queue into the room gasped, then followed suit.

Behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione, almost all of the fifth-year Slytherins and Gryffindors were in an even more heightened state of confusion.

Harry, though, suddenly felt only rage.

Rage which intensified as the woman's own wand flew from deep blue robes into her left hand and flicked.

Her eyebrow raised as his, Neville's, Ron's, Hermione's, and half of the four other student's in the rooms wands fell to the ground at their respective feet. Before Harry could begin to question why this woman, _this woman_ of all people was in the castle, why _this woman_ had only disarmed _six people_ with one twitch of her wand instead of killing indiscriminately, Neville gave another roar of fury and charged.

Again, the wand flicked, the other eyebrow raised, and Neville skidded to a halt, lurching forward on the last few inches as his feet were apparently frozen to the floor. "I will appreciate it," the woman announced in a firm, nearly monotone voice, "If I am not attacked each and every time you see me over the remainder of today's lesson, or any future in which you might see me."

"Lesson?" roared Ron, "Why would we take lessons from _you_, LeStrange?"

This time, the woman's eyebrows, which were still raised, lowered into a carefully-schooled expression, but not one of fury or rage. It was only then that Harry began to think that something might be wrong.

"For one thing, Mr... Weasley, I presume, I have not had the name of "LeStrange" in my life. I was born Andromeda Black, and was a cousin of your friend's godfather."

Harry noticed several people around him gasp as his jaw, likewise, dropped open when the woman's eyes unmistakeably moved to Harry for a moment.

Not many people knew that Sirius Black, currently escaped _non-convict_ (thank you very much) of Azkaban Prison, was Harry's godfather.

Now, though, it seemed the secret was well and truly out.

"Furthermore," she continued, stowing her wand back up into what Harry suspected was a wrist-mounted holster, "my last name is_ now _Tonks. I believe at least you three," she gestured to Ron, Harry, and Hermione, "are familiar with my daughter, Nymphadora."

Harry blinked. Familiar, indeed! Tonks'- er, 'Dora's' mother was this woman, who so closely resembled...

Andromeda sighed, then pointed toward their feet, "You may as well pick up your wands and enter- peacefully. I, like your regular instructor in this class, will tolerate _no_ foolishness when there is brewing to be done. It simply isn't safe. However... yes, I am the sister of two people that some members of this class will know."

Harry followed, numb, as Neville took a seat front and center, as if to protect the other students, while never taking his eyes off the woman. He was still glaring, though much less hatefully than Harry might have expected.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, gesturing to Neville, then with an apologetic look, took the place at his side. She immediately leaned over to the other boy and, while pulling out her supplies and potions book, started whispering furiously in his ear.

Ron grunted, equally quietly, "We should split up to provide cover, if we can. Yeah?"

Reluctantly, Harry nodded. If this woman _was_ going to attack students, it was best if they were able to cover as many of the students as possible. Ron, then, took the right front desk with Lavender Brown, cutting off Parvati Patil. While Parvati gave a little huff, her friend did not seem nearly as bothered, instead flushing slightly and shooting the dark-skinned girl a wink, which made her giggle.

Harry rolled his eyes- clearly, despite the DA's attentions, they were _not _aware of the possible situation. But at least, he hoped, they could be counted on once- if- things went south.

That, though, left him sitting alone while several students entered past him, and the only open seat in the front row belonged to...

Draco Malfoy.

Harry snorted, then dropped his bag next to the chair. "Malfoy," he smirked, remembering quite vividly the humiliation he had scored upon the blonde boy just the previous night.

The blonde boy stiffened, not bothering to look in Harry's direction or respond verbally. Instead, he went about preparing his own things with mechanical motions, seemingly barely cognizant of what he was doing.

Harry's grin widened, then fell away as his attention returned- partially, for he dared not lower his guard to Malfoy at any time- to the woman at the front of the classroom.

"Before we begin, then, just to clear up any confusion you may be experiencing. As I said earlier, I am _not_ Bellatrix LeStrange, though we share an unmistakeable family resemblance: she is my sister. I was disowned from the Black family for daring to ignore a betrothal agreement and marrying the person I wanted to, a muggle-born."

Several people, including Malfoy, sneered, but Harry glanced back to see that, indeed, Daphne Greengrass was _not_.

"I am related, through the Black family, to two people in this room. Still, it is somewhat coincidental that it is those two which know who I am the best, I would think, one through our _other_ sister, who is his mother, and one through my daughter, who is an acquaintance of one Mr. Potter."

"You're no aunt of mine," Draco growled nearly quietly enough not to be heard.

The woman, though, did not react with anger. Instead, one eyebrow raised again, and she replied, "As I said, I was disowned. The blood does not lie, however, nor does the strength and nature of my magic. I am a pure-blood as old as any, for what that is worth, and I will brook _no_ disrespect in my classroom. That goes for _all_ students, of any House, between each other, or the faculty. In return, you will each be treated as the young adults you aspire to be."

Harry swallowed, then nodded in time with most of the rest of the class.

Clearly, she had been expecting an attack of some sort to react that quickly, but this was _not_ a witch he wanted to cross without a plan, and it seemed that, for now at least, she was not an enemy. Besides... Tonks had spoken well of her parents.

Did that mean, then, that they were decent folks, despite where Mrs. Tonks had come from?

He would have to assume yes, until proven otherwise, he supposed.

The class proceeded apace. Andromeda Tonks, a Healer at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries by profession, was a highly skilled potion-maker and a more than adequate teacher. So adequate, in fact, that when the class ended, the entire Gryffindor student population of the class, and no small amount of the Slytherins, stood and clapped for a few seconds, making the older witch blush slightly.

"Thank you, that isn't necessary," she said with a raised hand, "Now, shoo. You have other classes to attend, I'm sure."

Herbology, another double period with the Hufflepuffs, was abuzz throughout with the news of the probably-substitute teacher for Potions.

So much so, in fact, that half-way through the period, Professor Sprout caused her wand to eject the same cannon-blast noise that Dumbledore was known to produce and loudly cry, "Enough! E_nough_! Fine! If it's what you want to talk about, then _fine_! Yes, Healer Tonks is here for a few days while Professor Snape is ill. That is the whole story! Can we _please_ get back to work on the review? We were on, I believe, the properties of Bubotuber Puss. Yes, of course, Miss Granger...?"

Harry had to suppress a grin. Neville frequently gave Hermione a run for her money (or out-did her completely) in Herbology, but he was never going to get that one, since she had experienced the effects of undiluted puss first-hand.

(O)(O)(O)

When Harry made it up to his dorm, straggling after Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean, near eleven that night, it was to find his bed cold and empty.

Unfortunately, while he would have loved to spend some time with Lilith, he just didn't have the energy, anyway. He was asleep within moments of his head hitting the pillow.

(O)(O)(O)

Friday. Double History with Ravenclaw, double Charms with Ravenclaw. Lunch. Defense Against the Dark Arts, another double lesson (with Slytherin, as usual), but this time Umbridge _was_ present. She said nothing, instead watching silently and pointing at the board above her until each and every student had entered. The only other motion she made was glancing at her magical quill, which was taking down the names of each student as they entered in her roll.

The class was spent in dead silence aside from the turning of pages.

_At least now,_ Harry thought to himself, _I can read something more useful in peace, since she doesn't even walk around anymore. The fat lump._

Indeed, _Hexes for the Vexed_ was quite an entertaining read, if nothing particularly useful for deadly combat. At least he could think of several tactical, field-control uses for some for the spells. That was something.

(O)(O)(O)

Saturday, and Sunday too, were spent in twelve hour cram sessions that, once again, left Harry exhausted. Sunday night, at least, Lilith was laying, naked but invisible to all but him, in his bed when he crawled in. "I'm so tired," he murmured, slipping beneath the covers in nothing but his boxers. The weather had finally warmed up enough permit that, at least, for Harry hated the constraining feeling of pyjamas with long sleeves or pant legs, but the castle was just too cold, even with the fireplace and thick blankets, in the winter to do anything else.

"Rest, then, Master," she whispered, snuggling into his stomach almost like a child, "I can do the work, if you'd like... but I do need some recharging soon. I'm a few days behind, in case you've forgotten."

Harry yawned over her head, then rolled onto his back. "G- Go ahead... if you want."

"Oh, I do," she cooed, but did not do more than reach a hand down to lightly grasp him. "And in fact, I will, but first I have some news. I've been busy, and fortunately have gathered enough semen to stay here for another day or two, but after that I'll _have_ to have yours again, tonight will just take the edge off, so to speak."

"Okay," Harry muttered, then lifted his head just enough to kiss the smaller creature, who had just started to move her own over his in an effort to, he guessed, straddle him.

She froze, then kissed him back fervently. More so, really, than he had the energy for. She seemed to sense that, and backed off immediately, choosing instead to pepper his own lips with little feather-light kisses as her right hand continued stroking him to fully erect.

Even as tired as he was, it didn't take long, because it had been _days_ since he'd even had one.

"So," the Succubus continued between kisses as she moved down his throat and onto his chest, punctuating each word with another kiss or two, "Umbridge is about to fall. Turns out she hasn't been to classes in a _week_, which means she was stealing from Hogwarts, which means she was stealing from the Ministry. A whole week's wages, can you imagine? What nerve! Then, the woman's started having an affair- with a _student_! The scandal!"

Harry's penis started to flag at once, just from thinking about that- that _thing_ in a sexual light at all.

"Sorry, Master," Lilith chuckled, then her head disappeared beneath the blanket. A moment later, he was stiffening up again, as he gasped. Lilith licked him again, then pulled half his length into her mouth and started stroking the lower while she sucked without bobbing.

That continued for a good minute, until Harry was nearly ready to pop again, before she lifted her head and moved up to lay down on his chest, squirming her cunt down onto his length with a sigh. "Mm, that's good. Thanks, Master, I _really_ needed this."

She started sliding up and down his body slowly, revelling in the sensations they were giving each other, while Harry's hands moved up and over to her to pull them a little closer. He really _did_ enjoy the feel of her small, firm chest against his, and the feel of her vagina was, of course, nearly indescribable after such a long wait. How had he made it fifteen _years_ when, now, it seemed just three days was interminably long?

"Anyway, we just need to get her caught, now. Shouldn't be hard. I was thinking the first day of your exams, for maximum fun. Sound good?"

"Sure," Harry groaned, luxuriating in the bliss she was giving him without him having to move more than a few muscles.

"Alright, then. So... ready to finish, Master, so you can get some sleep?"

"Er..."

Now that she mentioned it, Harry wasn't sure. This _was_ really nice, maybe they could prolong...

He felt her vaginal walls spasm, then flutter. And they did not stop vibrating around him for sixteen seconds, until he grunted and spilled himself into her still-squirming warmth, his eyes nearly rolled back in his head at the sudden spike in ecstacy.

"Good job, Master," Lilith whispered, even while she moved back underneath the covers to lick him clean, "Now, go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake."

(O)(O)(O)

History of Magic was, Harry decided (not for the first time), _designed_ as a course to be failed.

At least, History as Professor Cuthbert Binns, the school's lone Ghost Professor, taught it.

Droning on about one Goblin Rebellion after another was quite bad enough, especially in Binns' absotutely dead-pan (no pun) monotone. But the fact that the Professor was so very out-of-touch with what was actually going on in his class that every single student, aside from Hermione, who sat on Ron's far side from Harry, today, was usually asleep within minutes, and slept right through the entire class period.

Even she, though, frequently struggled to stay awake for some of the more boring lectures.

Now, though, at least two other students were awake besides Hermione: Ron and himself.

Ron, for his part, seemed determined to find out _exactly_ how far he could slide his left hand up Hermione's right thigh before she made him stop. Currently, his pinky finger was, as far as Harry could tell, actually underneath the lower hem of her school skirt, while Hermione was, still red-faced, doing her level best to ignore the creeping hand, or Ron's half-victorious, half-terrified expression, or look anywhere in Harry's direction, at all.

Not for the first time, Harry was glad that Hermione was sitting further away, though, because he, too, was tempted to do the same.

... He just had more temptations in the room.

True, they shared the class with the other fifth-year Ravenclaws, and he wasn't known for paying attention, but Ron and Hermione's little game had gotten him thinking once again (it was so very difficult these days, he knew) of the fairer gender.

Mandy Brocklehurst, a solid 'maybe'. Su Li, a definite 'yes'. Morag MacDougal, 'probably'. Lisa Turpin, another 'yes'. Padma Patil, 'absolutely'

There were others, of course, who Harry wasn't as attracted to, though not because of their looks. Ravenclaw, as a House, tended toward bookishness as opposed to vanity, but he could only think of one truly unattractive girl in the entire House, and his year seemed to have a greater proportion of attractive than not.

_I don't know,_ he found himself musing while watching Lisa cross, then uncross and re-cross the other way, her legs, _Maybe Hermione has just made me like smart girls._

Needless to say, by the end of the class, both he and Ron were quite frustrated, becuase that single pinky was as far as Ron had gotten, too.

_But at least he got that far,_ Harry thought as he followed his friends from the room.

(O)(O)(O)

Double Potions, since he'd missed seeing anyone at breakfast, was Harry's first chance to see the reactions of the 'gang' of Slytherins that followed around Draco Malfoy to the events of the previous Wednesday night. Pansy, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and even the older members of the Inquisitorial Squad had been strangely absent on Thursday or Friday, and Harry was quite used to not seeing any Slytherin outside of the library on weekends.

Not a place, he knew, any of them were likely to go if they could help it.

Even so, Harry was unsurprised to see that Millicent Bulstrode was still absent from the class, though he was quietly amused to see Draco Malfoy, who shot him a single venemous look then ignored him completely after he had entered the room, and both Crabbe and Goyle looking a little green around the gills, still avoiding looking at even each other.

The small joy Harry got from that little, non-verbal interaction spiked when, once more, it was Professor Tonks who walked into the room from the office, rather than Snape. "It seems," the Healer said by way of introduction, "that Professor Snape's illness was worse than had been thought at first. He will be taking a few more days, and there is a slight chance he will not return this term."

Professor Tonks, wisely, gave half of the class time to give a single shout of joy- perhaps she'd been expecting a 'no' or expression of worry?- before resuming, "As such, I have been asked to remain as your teacher for the remainder of the term or until Professor Snape is fit to return to duty. Fortunately, your brewing skills are, on average, better than Professor Snape reported to me. This means that, including today, the remainder of our classes before your O.W.L.s begin next week, will be spent in review."

Again, Professor Tonks paused to allow her class to express some relief. This time, even the majority of the Slytherins, Daphne included, Harry was surprised to see (she had always done quite well in Snape's classes), exhaled a sigh.

"So, your assignment for today: Pick any Potion you have learned from your third year- I believe that was the 1993-1994 school year- on. Brew it, writing down in _your own terms_ each step as you complete it, including the _why_ things are done the way they are. Once that is complete, you may bring me your sample and notes, clean your workstation, and _quietly_ review the notes you have taken thus far this year. For your Thursday class, should I still be your teacher at the time, you may expect a more formalized review session."

Harry blinked, smiled, then shot a quick glance to Hermione, on his right, and Ron, on his left, who was sitting today with Neville. All three were smiling, though to his surprise, Hermione's seemed the most strained.

He, though, didn't spare the girl more than a few thoughts, even if he was momentarily distracted by peering down her cleavage as she'd sat much more quickly than he had. There was a simple Potion, a fourth-year, that he'd messed up in class.

One he felt he could make more easily without Snape distracting him.

A specific type of sensory-improvement conconction, one he'd heard Hermione describe as a 'fantasy x-ray potion'.

It sounded great to him, especially if it worked the way x-ray vision seemed to in television, rather than showing only skeletal forms and the slightest of bits of flesh.

So he leafed through his index of _Magical Drafts and Potions_, by Arsenius Jigger, until he found it: "Elixir of the Piercing Gaze," he murmured, before remembering Hermione was right next to him. She, though, did not seem to react, intent on on scanning her own Invigorating Draught.

Harry quickly turned to the appropriate page, immediately realizing why he'd messed this one up. His distraction had kept him from realizing the instructions took up more than the two pages. Likely, this was the first Potion they had been asked to make that had.

Fortunately, there was only a single paragraph, including adding one more ingredient, that he'd missed on the next page. Had it been any other Professor than Snape, Harry knew, he'd have likely received at least a Poor, rather than the Dreadful he'd been given the previous year, for that alone.

Still, it meant it wouldn't be that difficult to brew, so Harry immediately set to work, pushing all else out of his mind.

Yes, even Lilith.

It was worth it, he suspected.

Thirty minutes later, Harry jumped just as he finished counting the sixty-third clockwise stir and lifted his silver stirring rod from the cauldron. "An excellent job, Mr. Potter," Professor Tonks said from over his shoulder, "Perfect coloration, a good odor... interesting subject, but I suppose you're of that age. Please do not attempt to use your potion within the requisite thirty feet of myself. You will find it... unpleasant."

Harry shuddered at the amused, quiet, not threatening, yet altogether _terrifying_ tone the older witch had used, slapped his book shut, then quickly ladeled a sample vial full, corked and labelled it, then handed it to the Professor with a slight blush he couldn't quite force down.

"And you, Miss Granger, very good Invigorating Draught so far. Another ten mintues and I think you'll be done. Early, even. Well done- four points to both of you."

As Hermione, still beaming (they were both still so utterly unused to _earning_ points in Potions, no matter how hard any Gryffindor worked), finished packing her things away and reopening her own Potions book, she looked over at Harry and hissed quietly, "What Potion was that, Harry? Why did Professor Tonks say what she did?"

Immediately, his blush, which had only just faded, returned full-force. "Er, N- Nothing. Don't worry about it, Hermione," he stammered.

One eyebrow raised, and for a moment, he feared she might question him further.

Instead, the girl turned her attention back to the book, leafing through it rapidly.

With about ten minutes left, the class had grown uncommonly noisy a short while later, once nearly everyone- all but Goyle, in fact- had finished brewing, most students using the time to quietly quiz one another on Potions, with some, undoubtedly, gossiping.

That, of course, was when Hermione whispered, "Ron told me you saw us the other- last weekend."

Harry froze.

He said nothing, did nothing, did not dare _breathe_.

This was the moment in which it could all come crashing down, he realized.

Hermione would, most likely, be _furious_. She would tell McGonogall. Tell her everything, about the sex, the succubus, why Harry's stress level had seemed to decrease while everyone else's in their year was constantly rising... he'd be kicked out of the school.

And his wand, O.W.L.s untaken, would be snapped.

"I don't mind," she continued, and out of the corner of his eye- he dared not even look in her direction- he saw her look toward him slowly. "I don't, it's just... I thought you'd be... jealous. But you haven't said anything. I thought you wanted... well, me?"

The last two words were said so quietly that, even as the class began shutting their books in preparation to leave, Harry only just made them out. "I do," he replied just as quietly.

"Then... why haven't you...? Well..."

"Done anything?" Louder, now, but still below a whisper.

She nodded, looking away and pushing her book back into the always-overloaded backpack she carried.

Distantly, Harry noticed the straps beginning to fray, and only then realized she'd gotten a new one each summer. It wasn't hard, once he noticed, to realize why. "I... you're busy, I'm busy... it's O.W.L.s. I figured you'd want to study. Or, since you went to him first, you were... satisfied. You..." Harry gulped. "You... _seemed_, well..."

"Satisfied?" Hermione said, turning back to look at him with a little smirk, then over his shoulder at Ron, who was now standing. "I was."

Harry frowned, looking back at their ginger friend, who winked in response to the betrayed glance he'd been given.

"Look, Hermione," Harry murmured, "This really isn't the best time or place to talk about it."

She sighed, "No, I suppose it's not... come on, then. Maybe in the Common Room, then."

(O)(O)(O)

But Harry's woes were not over that day.

Double Divination wasn't terrible, though once again he had to sit at the back of the room, this time to avoid as much female attention as possible. If he were honest with himself, he needed a break from girls, too, if only a small one, while he tried to think about what he wanted to tell Hermione... and worried about what she might tell, or ask, him.

Fortunately, Neville and Ron had done a gamely job of distracting Hermione over lunch with question after question, things she'd been only too happy to answer as they pertained to school and their exams.

_I might need to get Neville set up, too. I owe him after this last couple weeks,_ Harry mused while he sought out the least-questionable table.

Double Transfiguration, once again with Slytherin, well... that was a problem.

Normally, even Malfoy did not dare do anything in McGonogal's classes, stern as she was.

This time, though, it seemed the boy had a bit more to prove.

He had waited until the end of the class, just as they were standing to leave the last class of the day after yet another arduous lecture and review period, before acting.

There was no incantation that Harry could hear, though he had caught Draco's wand-tip moving in his direction out of the corner of his eye.

Unfortunately, Draco, no doubt in an attempt to conceal his misdeed, had not aimed precisely, because he had not been looking at Harry.

Instead of striking him, the nearly-invisible ripple had flown past him beneath one arm.

By the time Harry had looked behind him, the effect had passed. No one, from Hermione to Parvati to Lavender or even Professor McGonogal herself seemed the slightest bit amiss.

So Harry could only scowl as the blonde wizard strutted from the room, swagger thoroughly back in place after having missed several classes due to being 'ill'.

Harry shook his head, packed away his things, and carried on.

Dinner, too, was a relatively quiet affair, though Harry noticed Ron's oft-exploring hand was getting progressively higher still up their mutual female friend's thigh.

He could only look around the room in growing frustration, though. All the students he'd already shagged seemed exhausted. Even Daphne Greengrass, who seemed unflappable most times, was showing signs of wear. Who could he go to for relief before bedtime...? Heading up to his room right after dinner would be highly suspicious, so Lilith was out of the question for now.

Then he saw her: Cho Chang.

She was not taking her N.E.W.T.S. this year, and significantly less busy than anyone else, aside from maybe one of the Gryffindor Seekers, he had access to.

"Mm... I just remembered, I need to write a letter to Snuffles," Harry said quietly, "I'll see you guys later," then left the Great Hall as quickly as he could.

A sharp-looking Barn Owl dropped off a reply, written in elegant, flowing cursive, twenty minutes later.

_Alright, Harry. Marietta wants you to bring your friend. Same place, eight. But it has to be Saturday, we have Astronomy tonight, then we're alternatingly busy- we have end-of-year exams too, you know. Sorry._

Harry frowned, then shrugged. It wasn't like he could do anything about it. Even with an Invisibility Cloak and Lilith's help, he didn't dare go looking for a shag during a class. That was just asking for trouble.

Still, that left him without prospects until at least an hour later, and he was still trying to avoid Herm-

"There you are, Harry," a too-familiar voice said breathlessly, "I've been looking all over. Ron had to go up to your room to get the Map to find you. _Now_ can we talk?"

Harry was silent for several seconds, while he stared down the starlit corridor on the fifth floor, two floors below the Room of Requirement, and about half-way between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Tower entrances. Some forty feet or so ahead and maybe twice that behind, a few students still moved back or forth, mostly fifth- or seventh-years trying to squeeze in a last little bit of study before the exams.

Almost everyone else was either in their common rooms, or in the case of the younger years, in bed. Harry had even, mostly, been on the way himself now that asking Lilith to join him upstairs, since going to bed at this time would be seen as reasonable as opposed to unusual.

Not that he intended to sleep, of course.

"Well? What have you been doing? Can we talk?"

"Yes, Hermione, we can talk," Harry said quietly, resigning himself to his fate, "Just... not here, okay? It's too... open. Can we go up to the Room?"

"I suppose," she said, walking up beside him at last, before holding out a familiar piece of old parchment, neatly folded. "I already turned it off."

"Thanks," he said softly, looking longingly at the Marauder's Map for a moment before pushing it down into a pocket of his open robes. How come he hadn't yet thought of using that to find a likely prospect...?

Only, when the reached the room of requirement, the door was already present, and it was slightly open. "Hold on," Harry whispered, drawing his wand as he glanced around.

Higher up, above the entrances to any one common room, there was much less foot traffic. Dinner had ended an hour and a half earlier by the time they reached the Room's entrance, and he saw no sign of anyone, yet...

Beside him, Hermione, too, drew her wand. "It's quiet," she whispered, looking around as furtively as he was.

Harry nodded, then reached out a hand to slowly push the door open a little further and look inside.

It was dark, but he could make out the shifting orange-yellow light of one, or maybe as many as three, candles. The light was wane and diffuse, as if shifting off more than one wall, and he could smell... Bluebells? Or was it the less-common Wood Anemone he was smelling? Something grassy, too, and an evening breeze.

"The Astronomy Tower?" Hermione whispered from beside him, "We didn't take a wrong turn, did we?"

Harry shook his head, pointing wordlessly over his shoulder at the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmey.

Agonzingly slowly, worried at any moment that this was a trap designed by Malfoy to catch him unawares and unprotected (relatively, he knew Hermione to be no slouch as far as spellcasting and plenty quick in a fight, but Ron as backup would have been nice), Harry pushed his head through the crack.

What he saw as he entered the Room of Requirement's field of demi-reality (or so Hermione had described it earlier in the year to one very confused Michael Corner) was... not what he expected.

He did, in fact, see what looked like the parapet edges of the very same Astronomy Tower he'd helped Lilith set up blackmail material for, and given Pansy the shag of her life on.

Only, there were differences, too. For one, the air was, while still resembling the early spring they were in, warmer, almost a balmy summer evening aside from the scents. And... Honeysuckle? That wouldn't bloom for _months_, yet...

Perhaps it was the Astronomy Tower being represented, but Harry looked up at the stars. They were... off, somehow, though he couldn't quite place how. The moon, too, seemed to be in the wrong phase, less than a waning crescent when he expected a nearly-full waxing gibbous. And voices... two of them, on a night when no one was taking Astronomy Practicals anyway, to the best of his knowledge.

Two students, one male, one female, whispering...

Trysting.

He backed out quickly, slightly red-faced already, "You... you don't want to go in there," he murmured to Hermione, attempting to hold her back.

But it was useless, he knew, as soon as he saw the girl's dark brown eyes roll in the dim light. "It's fine, I'm a prefect, we'll just kick them out and..."

Reluctantly, he followed Hermione into the Room of Requirement.

What he saw as he fully entered the room was much as he expected.

They were standing on the Astronomy Tower, much as if they had left the actual door structure, leaving them on the lower landing with just five steps between them and the top.

And on that top, on a bed that certainly did not exist on the actual Tower, were two students Harry recognized quite well.

At once, Harry grabbed Hermione's collar and yanked downward, causing her to squeak.

Her hands flew to her mouth as she stared, horrified, dreading that one of them had heard.

In fact, there had been the briefest of moments, of pauses, before the rhythmic creaking of the bed had resumed.

Harry knew that Hermione was as red-faced as he was. But he couldn't look away, even as he felt her turn toward him.

On the bed were his roommate, Dean Thomas, the dark-skinned artist and Westham fan, and below him, thin, pale legs wrapped around his waist, Ron's little sister, Ginny Weasley. Only... again, something was off.

He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but...

"Ung," Dean said, drawing Hermione's attention back, but shaking Harry out of his fugue enough to begin drawing the Invisibility Cloak out from its now-habitual pocket in his robes, then spreading it slowly over them, "You're- so good, Gin."

"It's so big, Dean," Ginny said, somewhat woodenly, "I can't believe it fits."

Dean continued thrusting, pushing what Harry knew to be an above-average, yet not shockingly so, erecting into the soft, pink flesh of the slight, athletic girl he'd once, until that moment, fantasized himself about. Ginny did not move, except to rebound from Dean's thrusts, her arms wrapped around his back and her legs around his buttocks.

"We should go," Hermione whispered, shuddering slightly beneath the Cloak as its filmy inner surface obscured and warped the view.

"We probably should," Harry agreed, but continued, "But do you want to? I want to watch."

Somehow, Harry felt that Hermione should have objected.

_Would_ have, certainly, objected, before the influence of Lilith into his life.

Yet... "Er... alright," Hermione whispered, then, "We should find- find a more comfortable position, if we're going to stay and w- watch. One where we can both be covered."

Harry swallowed, but nodded. Personally, he could think of only one way to guarantee they stayed covered, and that was by getting even closer, but... could he stay quiet?

Hermione, though, must have had something else in mind, for she grabbed Harry's hand and, as quietly as she could, tugged him, half-upright, up the stairs and half-way around the edge of the faux entrance to the shadowy side, far from the moonlight or candlelight from the two candles Dean had (apparently) set up on the far parapet.

Below, Harry could see an accurate, if fuzzy, representation of the Hogsmeade Valley, which grew progressively less distinct with each passing mile. It seemed even the Room had limits.

Hermione, though, was not looking out into the false distance. She had, instead, turned her attention back toward the rutting pair, their heads and half of Dean's neck obscured now, at least to Harry, by the edge of the stonework they were hidden behind. Then she sank down to her knees before awkwardly sliding them out from beneath her to rest, knees up and slightly spread, against the stone wall.

Harry gulped; he could clearly see, even in the dim light, Hermione's white- and blue-striped knickers, yet she seemed either utterly unashamed, or uncaring. Indeed, all her focus was on the way Dean's large penis continued slamming into Ginny's dripping cunt, the noises both seemed to be making- him, grunting, her gasping- and the regularly, slowly increasing creak of the soft-looking bed.

Harry shook his head, thinking for a moment how crazy this situation was, that he and Hermione were watching Dean Thomas and Ginny, their friend, have sex, and not stopping it, but...

"Whatever," he murmured under his breath, then took up a position next to Hermione, making sure he was still below the cloak, even out to his toes.

It only just covered them now, he knew, but a whispered sticking charm- from inside the Cloak so it would work, at least temporarily- held it against his feet, and another to the back of his head. Just in case.

After a few seconds of listening to the coupling going on about ten feet away and Hermione's rapid breathing, he almost jumped when she whispered, "Are- are you going to? Do you want to? Y- You know... w- wank?"

He didn't know why he'd said it. Perhaps it was the absurdity of the situation, or the late night, or the frustration of how very long he'd been looking and unable to find a partner, but Harry's reply was simple, "I can think of people I'd rather do."

Hermione's flushed face, if anything, deepend. "N- Not to- tonight. I'm... I know you know about Ron and I, but... I'm not... not ready. For more. And... I'm not sure if I..."

"Do you want to watch me wank, Hermione?" Harry whispered, interrupting what he was sure would have been a fascinating- had it not been about him- monologue about how very unsure Hermione _was_.

She gulped, then swallowed, "If- if you want to. I- I don't mind. Especially if... if I can."

"Why?" Harry asked, genuinely curious, as well as aroused, "Do you like watching, or something?"

Hermione shrugged, "I... don't know. I walked in on my parents, once. It... I was mortified, but fascinated. I stayed in the doorway until they noticed. They couldn't look at me for _days_."

Harry and Hermione both chuckled softly, glad that Dean was now grunting enough to hide it completely (or so Harry hoped).

"If you want to," he agreed, "I'd love to watch you."

"Not- not Ginny?"

Harry shrugged, looking over at the couple for a moment, then turning back to the nearer girl, "I'd totally shag her, she's very fit. But I don't see it working out long-term, you know? I'd always wonder, in the back of my mind, if..."

"If she really loved _you_, not your- your image?"

Harry nodded.

"Well... I do," Hermione assured him, "I really do. And Ron, too."

"I don't love Ron like that," Harry quipped, hoping to lighten the tension just a little, "so don't expect me to shag him, like, ever."

Hermione shuddered, gave Harry's shoulder a light- quiet- slap, "I _hope_ not. The way you two get on, you'd _never_ have time for me if you did."

Neither said anything else.

After a few seconds of looking at each other, Hermione turned her eyes, then her face, back toward the two on the bed.

Harry watched her, more than them, as at first hesitantly, then with sudden certainty, Hermione's left hand moved up to fondle herself over her sweater, while the right slid up the inside of her thigh, much like Ron's had done.

Only her hand did not stop, not until, with a shy glance in his direction, Hermione flipped the hem up skirt up to lay against her stomach. He watched, transfixed, while the hand then flattened against her abdomen, and slid down, fingers first, over the striped knickers to cup what he knew very well, at this point, was her sex.

Already, even over the artificial smell of spring flowers, he could smell her.

He wasn't sure what, exactly, he was smelling, but it was truly intoxicating, almost like Daphne's. Stronger, perhaps, than any he'd smelled except Lilith's own bubblegum aroma.

"W- Well?" she asked.

Harry jerked, then grinned. It still took him too long to pull free- his pants were _entirely_ too tight these days, especially when he was aroused- but eventually, he smirked when Hermione gasped at the sight.

"You're... you're bigger than I expected."

"Er, thanks," Harry said, confidence waning slightly as she stared. "I... I haven't had any complaints."

"Nor would you, from what I hea- er, read," Hermione murmured. "Do it... stroke it for me. Wank, Harry. I want- I want to watch."

So he did, wrapping his right hand around the base then pumping up, down. He could barely get his fingers around himself, he was so aroused. Yet that feeling mounted, so to speak, when Hermione's right hand starting working slow circles into her groin. The left, too, began moving, kneading and pawing gently at her sweater for a few seconds, before, with another glance up at his face, tracing its way downward, then up underneath the hem of her sweater and shirt, giving Harry a tantalizing glimpse of moon-bathed, surprisingly toned stomach as well.

Hermione gasped lightly as her hand made contact, and when she finished, her lips were parted slightly as she began to pant herself, though much less desperately than Ginny.

Hermione watched, too, as Harry continued to stroke, facing her more than the couple, her eyes alternating between watching his hand pump, or his shaft as it wiggled and throbbed in his grip, or the distant couple.

"Dean's big," Hermione whispered, glancing back to watch Harry's reaction to this statement.

"He's supposed to be, it's genetics," Harry replied. Somewhere, he'd heard that dark-skinned men were larger on average. Maybe it was from Dean, Harry couldn't be sure. But he, too, knew that he was a little bigger. Ron, too, was quite well endowed, maybe even longer than Harry, if not as thick. Sometimes, showering with your friends was a pain.

It was all, until that moment, information Harry hadn't known he'd ever need, and still wished he didn't have.

"Mm. Maybe," Hermione replied, "He's probably average then, for a dark-skinned boy. I don't know. Yours and- and Ron's, and his, and my dad's are all... and I was little, then so I'm sure my impression was... off."

"I can see it now," Harry smiled, imagining it even while he watched Hermione continue to jerk herself, increasingly rapidly, "Little- what, nine-year old Hermione Granger, watching her parents fuck."

"D- Don't say it like that," she whispered, face reddening again. "That makes it sound dirtier than it was."

"But you liked it, didn't you? That _does_ make it dirty, Hermione."

She swallowed, looked down. But she continued the circles. Sped them up slightly. "Maybe I am dirty," she whispered after several seconds. "I want to suck you. Like I d- did with Ron. C- Can I?"

"God, Hermione," Harry moaned quietly, "I thought you'd never ask."

Before she could say anything else, Harry had cast a Silencing Charm around the pair of them, then fully freed himself, ball sack and all, from his trousers, before moving to lean against the entrance wall.

For a moment, he wondered how any girl could see an erect penis and _not_ laugh.

But the expression on Hermione's face told him she was thinking about anything but humor.

Instead, still beneath the Cloak, she knee-walked over and put her arms against his waist with her hands on the stone, and leaned in. "You smell... like wood, and wax, and grass, and... sex."

"I haven't, not since last night, and I showered this morning," he informed her, hoping the smell wouldn't put her off. He did, indeed, bathe regularly. More-so, now.

"I like it," she murmured, then leaned in further and stuck out her tongue.

Harry's eyes rolled up as the rough, smooth surface moved across the bottom of his scrotum, circling each testicle three times before moving up the outside of his shaft.

Now just eight feet away, Harry heard a grunt and looked up, away from Hermione, who was also distracted.

Dean's and Ginny's feet were now aligned, with the bottoms up, and the squeaking of the bed had increased. "Doggy," Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded.

"Hot," Hermione said.

Harry nodded again.

"I want you to come down my throat."

Harry blinked. "Er..."

Then Hermione took half of him in her mouth at once.

She gagged, coughing, on his size, but did not back up.

Instead, eyes watering even as she looked up through now-wet lashes at his face, Hermione forced herself down his shaft, inch by inch, until her nose was buried in the flesh and curly hair at his base.

He jerked spasmodically as she swallowed once, twice, around him, then backed off, giving a single low gasp as she did.

The whole time, her eyes had stayed on his.

"Gods above, Hermione," Harry whispered, though he needn't have bothered. Just a few feet away, Dean was now groaning more than not.

"I did it," Hermione, too, whispered, "I took both of you- all of both of you- the first time. It- it took a lot of practice, but..."

"Fuckin' hot," Harry said softly, eyes locked on hers.

She grinned, then opened her mouth again while lowering her head.

This time, he watched as her lips formed around his girl, forming a tight seal, and her cheecks withdrew as she inhaled on the back-stroke, her tongue working across, side to side, on the up-stroke.

He watched as her chest swayed with each bob, her hair half-obscuring her face except for the idle, barely-considered motions she made to push it out of her way.

Harry was also aware that, unlike Lilith, Hermione did not literally have a throat made for fucking, and that, at this angle, if he pushed forward she would choke.

So as much as he wanted to, he refrained, instead settling back against the wall while Hermione went to work on his shaft, one hand lightly atop her head, the other cupping his scrotum, kneading it softly.

It was still, despite not daring to force himself into her, truly exquisite.

"Coming soon, Hermione," he said quietly, just seconds after Dean's loudest roar yet announced his climax, while the last creakings of the bed fortold the couple's settling.

With wide eyes, Hermione pulled herself off, inhaled sharply, then dove back down, once more forcing herself, inch by inch, down until he was bottomed out in her mouth.

Again, she swallowed, and it was suddenly too much.

Harry pushed forward, though he couldn't go any deeper, out of pure instinct, carrying Hermione's head with it. Off-balance, he was forced to take a single step with each foot, into what surely was sight of Ginny or Dean or both, with bushy-maned head equally off-balance between his legs.

But his throbbing, pulsing dick did not care. It only cared to give Hermione exactly what she'd asked for, a load of his semen down her throat.

Harry forced himself back quickly, hoping no one had noticed, that Hermione would not hex him into next week, or worse.

Instead, as he allowed her to pull off him, the girl's expression was one of bliss.

He watched as she smacked her lips, licked them, showed him the barest remnants of seminal fluid far in the back of her throat, then, still looking into her eyes, swallowed the lot. "Now, Harry... we should get back to bed."

"No," he murmured, glancing around the corner. Fortunately, Ginny and Dean were both facing away, she spooning into him. "Too risky. I... I want to return the favor."

She flushed, "No, I- I haven't..."

"Come on, Hermione," Harry said, leaning down to grab her hands and pull her upright, "You blew Ron first. Let me be the first to do you. Er, with my mouth."

"W- Well... alright," Hermione agreed, then spun around him to lean against the wall herself. "Then on your knees, Harry."

"Think you're in charge now, huh?" he grinned, but obeyed all the same.

Before his knees touched the stone of the false tower, Hermione's striped knickers had done the same, and her hands were lifting the skirt's lower edge, higher and higher.

Like Daphne, she was unshaven. Hermione, though, at least seemed to make some effort to tame the mess of wild hair, worse even than her head's, with a comb or... something, because he could still see the important bits, glistening and swollen with arousal. "Did you come already?" he asked quietly.

He still wasn't sure, really, what made him ask. Why he'd wanted to know with Pansy.

Maybe he just wanted to make sure his partners were satisfied before he had his fun?

Or something less altruistic, maybe he wanted to leave them quivering messes?

"A little one," she confirmed, "before- well, when I decided I wanted to... 'blow you' as you put it."

"Well," Harry said, "Since you've just given me one of the best orgasms of my life, I want to try to return the favor."

"Please, do, Haarr_eeeeee_!"

He put all he'd learned so far to work, using not just his tongue, but his lips, fingers, nose, even his cheeks to work, far more than he had for Cho, more than he had so far for Lilith, or Daphne. Harry laved, licked, rubbed, squirmed, and prodded for more than five minutes, enjoying what he now identified as the taste, mild though it was, of clover honey.

Hermione squirmed, bucked her hips against his face. She keened, she wailed. Twice, he felt her flow drastically increase against his face, until, in a brief moment's respite, he looked down to see the dark gray of his own sweater drenched nearly black down to the belt with her sticky fluids.

He grinned as he felt another of her orgasms approach. This would be... what, five?

Then, just as she neared her peak, he stood, "Can I put it in, Hermione?"

"P- Put what? O- Oh, I- oh, _Yes_, Harry, p- _please_!"

Perhaps it was a bit manipulative to drive her to an orgasmic frenzy before taking a girl's virginity, Harry mused as he used his left hand to line himself up at his best friend's opening, but it had worked well for him so far.

Then, his right hand suddenly sliding up underneath her shirt to grab the same breast she had been kneading earlier, Harry pushed up and in, while his right hand fell against her mouth to muffle any wail.

But Hermione did not wail.

Instead, with a wince, the only noise he could hear was a low, almost guttural, "_Ugh_," sounding almost like Dean's first grunt as he drove home.

He could feel the blood, and her other fluids, mixing. He could feel her heat, hot like an oven, squeezing around him like a liquidy vice, feel her pulse in every throb of the flood-drenched region. Feel her breath as her mouth fell forward to suckle wildly at the base of his neck, her breasts, modest, neither too large or small, pressing against his own chest, felt her legs, both of them, wrap around his waist much as Ginny's were with Dean's earlier, her weight entirely supported by his pressure against the wall.

"Glad- glad it was you," she murmured, pulling off what Harry was sure would be a truly epic hicky to whisper in his ear, "either would- would be great, but glad it was you. I'm- safe- if you want- inside."

"I love you, Hermione," Harry replied into her hear, nibbling as he started to thrust, careful to push more up than in. Unlike Pansy, he truly didn't want to hurt Hermione on the stone.

"I know," she said softly, coming back to herself slightly, enough to pull her head away and upright, to look slightly down at him while he pumped into her depths. "I love you both. I know it's weird. But I feel like I- like I always have."

"You're- at first," Harry confessed, "You were like a sister. One I always wanted. Then..."

"What, Harry?" Hermione whispered, "Tell me what changed."

"Puberty," he growled, staring down at her cleavage, just visible at the top, "Puberty did it. Two years ago. I just couldn't- I didn't know what to do about it. Lilith... showed me how."

"I should thank the tart, then," Hermione whispered, "Because I've been waiting a long time for both of you. And now... fuck it's good. That's _great_, Harry. Don't stop."

Harry snorted, "I can go for an hour, if you want."

"M- Maybe not _that_ long," Hermione shuddered, pulling him tight against her for a few seconds, "I think even one more small climax- she exhaled, panting, "might make me pass out."

"You don't care about- about Lilith?" he asked, still, despite fucking her up against the wall, in some ways 'just' the seventh 'conquest' he'd had since summoning the demoness, if Hermione disapproved.

"Not- maybe a little, but- n- not right now," Hermione moaned, pulling one arm from around his neck to tug her shirt up above her chest, giving him easier access. Like her knickers, Harry was happy to see the bra was white and blue striped, and in fact, from what Harry had seen, her breasts were dead-average in size, but stunningly proportioned and shaped. The one nipple he'd freed (or had she been the one?) was light and pink, like the small areolae around it, but stiff as a rock and jutting between his fingers. He thought for a moment about suckling, but instead leaned in to capture her lips with his, heedless that those same lips had licked off Ron's semen a few days before, then smacked at his own mere minutes earlier.

They were Hermione's lips, so he didn't care.

Fortunately, she didn't seem to notice Harry's implication that he _did_, in some ways, still see her as a sister. That might be uncomfortable.

But for him, it was a secret thrill.

"You're sure... inside?" he grunted a few seconds later.

"Gods, yes," she said, "Don't you dare pull out."

She came with him, both groaning into the other's mouth, until Harry's shaking knees could not support him, much less both, and they slid painfully to the stone floor.

They continued to lean against each other, his hands idly working her chest, now, their tongues dancing softly, while he, too, softened inside her then eventually, with a light _plop_, fell free.

Hermione then, with a coy smile, pushed Harry onto his back then, pulling the cloak about herself again, bent low to lick him clean, much as Lilith had done the previous day.

It was almost, Harry thought, too much. But Hermione only continued to lick their juices off him until she was satisfied, then, staring into his eyes, swallowed it all, before giggling and pulling her sweater back down before gesturing him to his feet. "Come on, we should get going."

Only, they did not get far.

No sooner had the two Cloak-covered teens rounded the corner than Hermione stopped cold.

Dean was now on his back, nude, erect once more, and there was no Ginny.

"Where did she go?" Hermione whispered, "Did she- see?"

"I don't think _she_ was here at all," Harry whispered, the pieces only just then clicking into place, "Did you see how awkward and stiff she was? It was like... a robot Ginny, not really her. Like the room created her as- I don't know, some kind of sex toy for Dean."

"You could use that a lot," Hermione whispered, eyes locked onto Dean's penis, her hand still in his.

"I could," Harry admitted, "Now that I think about it, but... only if I'm desperate. It was so... stiff. I'd probably be better off just doing it myself, even if that never works anymore."

Hermione shrugged, "Well, if you ever get really pent up, you know you can ask me, right? I mean, I have to study, and there's apparently a war on, but... I don't want to stop. Unless..."

"No, Hermione," Harry pulled her against him, "I don't intend to stop being in love with you, or wanting your body, or anything. No matter how much I might shag other people. You were always the first on my list."

"Your... list? We'll have to discuss that in greater detail at some point, Harry Potter," she said against his chest, then pulled away and started tugging him toward the door.

Only to stop a moment later, let go of his hand, and make her way to the bed.

There, gingerly, he watched as Hermione bent over, licked a bit of pre- or maybe old cum from the tip of Dean's penis, took his head in her mouth, sucked once, and then pulled off with a pop.

Again, she swallowed the lot before returning to Harry.

"Now," she whispered with a saucy wink, "I can say I've sucked off three boys. That's two more than Lavender- if she asks."

"D- Damn," Harry murmured, "I can't believe..."

"That I did that in front of you?" Hermione asked shyly.

Harry shook his head, "No, that I can believe- you probably like people watching, too, if you like to watch- but I can't believe how sexy it was."

Hermione shuddered, then immediately grabbed his hand and made for the door, "We really need to get out of here if we plan on getting _any_ sleep tonight, lover-boy. I'm not ready for a threesome with Dean, quite yet."

Harry's eyebrows rose. His last shot, the last thing either said before separating in the now-empty Gryffindor common room, was, "The idea does have some merit..."

(O)(O)(O)

Wednesday evening, Hermione dropped her backpack onto her bed with a huff before glancing around the empty dorm-room. As usual, Lavender and Parvati's section of the room was full of clutter, mostly make-up containers and loose stacks of _Teen Witch Weekly_ or similar rags, while Fay and Luca's were more organized but still filled with various knicknacks, like extra brooms, beater's bats, and a cauldron that Luca had melted through with Seamus' help the previous year. Her own area, by contrast, was neatly organized with everything in it aside from the book she was currently reading before bed put away neatly. The sight of it drove her mad.

_But it shouldn't_, Hermione frowned as she reminded herself, _I like things organized. Just because I can't decide who I love more between Ron and Harry doesn't mean I don't like being in control of my life. I like things to go smoothly. So I like things to be organized. _

Still, the girl knew something had to change, had to give. It wasn't her part of the dormitory that was the problem, Hermione was more self-aware than to think that was actually true. No, the need to just _change things_, to make a mess out of her structured life was but a symptom of a larger issue. _I'm... randy. I want to shag Ron. I want to blow Harry again. Hell... I want to blow Dean, too, and if either Neville or Seamus asked, I probably would. I'm... How? Why? It doesn't make any sense. I can blame it all on Lilith's influence, but it can't just be that, can it? I know..._

Hermione sighed as she dropped onto her bed and pulled her feet up to sit in nearly a lotus position while she worked to keep her mind focused. Her eyes drifted shut as she put her powerful mind to use. _I've always been curious about sexuality, of course, and humans are built to experience physical pleasure so of course I enjoy when they touch me, too, but..._

_Have I always been so... wanton?_

To that, Hermione had no answer. Her first truly sexual experience of any kind had been witnessing her parents making love, and her own curiosity had driven her to watch for several minutes rather than push her away or give her the feeling most teens, she guessed, would ascribe to that scenario: disgust. No, she had thought it then (and now) quite beautiful. A demonstration of passion and physicality, but also of love and romance. _Which,_ she reasoned, _would explain why I want to have that with Ron and Harry both, because at this point I'm fairly certainly I'm truly _in_ love with both of them. But that doesn't explain the... other things._

She was certainly not 'in love' with Seamus Finnegan, or Dean Thomas, or Neville Longbottom. Yet... _I have to admit, I would gladly suck them off. If they were brave enough to do what Harry did, and drive me wild with need for _more_, I'd probalby shag them, too. Which would make me a slag. But I don't _feel_ like a slag._

The girl sighed once more, then spoke out loud into the empty room, "I just don't have enough data points. I need more information. I need... research." Decided, she stood up, shucked her outer robes as classes were over for the day, and glanced quickly at herself in the mirror. _Not worth the bother. I know he doesn't care if I 'gussy up'._ Then she snorted in self-derisive amusement for a moment before striding from the room and back down the stairs.

She found her quarry in the common room, studying for once, and for a moment Hermione felt affection and pride wash over her. _It's even Transfiguration. Well... sorry, Ron, but I'm going to be selfish for once._ She glanced quickly at Harry, next to the red-head, then at the taller young man in question. "Ron? Can I talk to you for a bit in private?"

He jumped at the first mention of his name and, like Harry, smiled when he saw her. "Sure, Hermione. What's up?"

"In _private_," she reminded him, "Er... let's take a walk?"

She had not intended to be so unsure, but Ron didn't seem to notice. Harry had, she knew, because he raised one eyebrow, but did nothing else aside from share a questioning look. She kept her own face carefully neutral, hoping he would not read too much (accurate or not) into her secrecy. "See you later, mate," Ron said casually, leaving his books where they were at the table he and Harry were using. She couldn't help but admire him as he stretched to the point of his back popping, then watched him for a few moments as he walked toward the portrait-hole. "You coming?"

"Er... yes, sorry," she muttered, but couldn't help but respond mentally, _I sure as hell hope so..._

Hermione did not waste time on a meandering stroll, however. Instead, she quickly took the lead. Within five minutes, they were standing across from the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy. She ignored her target for a moment more as she paced back and forth, then gave him one last, hopefuly smokey-eyed look before she lead the way inside without a word. Hermione smiled as she saw what the Room had created. The image wasn't perfect, but it was very close.

"Er... is this... your bedroom? Back home, I mean?"

Hermione nodded, "Close enough. Ron... I had sex with Harry."

She watched him, one of her best friends, someone she loved, as his face, his entire body, seemed to wilt. It took a piece of her heart with it, but a moment later, he stood up. For the first time in what seemed like years, Hermione did not know what he was thinking based on his expression. It was neither angry nor sad, and she could not place what it meant. Then he said, "You told me you wanted to keep things fair. I figured you'd, you know, use your mouth when you went with him that night."

"And that's all I planned on doing," she whimpered softly, stepping past him to sit on the edge of the fake bed, finding it quite as comfortable as her real one. "We... we came across two, er, _people_, in the Room. They were using it first, for, uh... things. And I did do... that. But then he, er, offered to return the favor, and with those others distracting me and... I didn't say no."

"So you shagged with others watching?"

Again, Hermione was surprised by the lack of accusation or hurt in Ron's voice, but still felt the need to clarify, to explain, as something so powerful she could not deny it. "Er... not exactly. He used _his_ mouth, on me. And... and he was really good. It... I came. Hard. A lot, actually, and I..."

"I'd have done that if you asked, for sure," Ron told her flatly, "but I don't blame you for that. It'd... be a bit hypocritical of me, after..."

Hermione looked up at him for the first time in more than a minute. "Er... I didn't think of that," she acknowledged, "but I also didn't, well... double standards and all."

"Huh?"

"We've talked about this already," Hermione reminded him, "if a guy has a bunch of girls, he's a 'stud', but if a girl sleeps around, she's a slag."

"Yeah, right," Ron nodded, stepping to her desk chair and sitting down facing her, "but we've talked about other stuff, too. If you're with me and Harry, you aren't a slag, you're just... our girlfriend. Or whatever."

She nodded slowly. This didn't make sense. Ron was the jealous type. Surely he was upset that he hadn't been, couldn't be, her first? Even if she was jealous herself that _she_ was neither of her boys'. Yet, that too would be hypocritical. She wanted sex, the same as they did, but had been too unwilling (until Harry) to provide it herself, so how could she, logically, blame them for going elsewhere?

_If I'm honest with myself, some part of me even likes the idea. My boys- my men- are so 'manly' that just one woman can't satisfy them. I... Mum would be _furious_ if she found out Daddy ever cheated on her, but I'm not Mum. But it would be damned hypocritical of me to want both of them for myself, if I can't make up my mind, either._

_Also... it's hard to think with Ron standing there, looking so... so... yummy._

Hermione swallowed deeply as she gave up trying to figure out the best course of action, and let her eyes rake up and down her taller friend's body. Even clad in robes, she could tell he was fit, lean, strong. _And his cock tasted so good... even his semen tasted a bit like cream crackers. Cream... God, I want some of it. I want _him_. _

She swallowed again, then looked up. "Ron?"

"Hm?"

"It... it isnt' fair." She wanted to continue the sentence, to explain, but... he was so _distracting_. Hermione wanted to blame her lust on Lilith's appearance, for she certainly noticed a school-wide increase in students pressing the boundaries of what was socially acceptable, much less allowed by Umbridge's insanely-strict decrees. But she could not, not completely at any rate. She had been having this issue since she was twelve, but with every month it had grown incrementally more severe. Now...

"Huh? What's not fair?" Ron asked, running a hand down the back of his neck while he continued to peer around her room, no doubt gathering far more insight into her character than he let on. Not that anything was entirely accurate, she knew. Pulling any of the numerous books from the bookshelves (and there were many of those) would reveal mostly blank pages if removed by anyone but her. The Room of Requirement could only reproduce perfect copies of things within Hogwarts' grounds, and even that had limitations, as evidenced by the flat, robotic-like Ginny 'doll' Dean had used to get himself off on the night she'd lost her virginity.

_Hm. Well, if Ron continues being too clueless, I guess I could try that myself. But I'm not ready to give up yet._ _I'll just have to... be blunt._ "It's not fair... that Harry's been with me, and you haven't. If we're going to be together, long-term, I... we should do it too, don't you think?"

Predictably, Ron blushed deeply, his mouth suddenly falling open for a few moments before it shut again with a clack. "Er... I mean, of- of course, if- If you want to," he stammered, "I don't... I wouldn't want to, er, p- pressure you."

Suddenly feeling much more in control of herself thanks to Ron's own shyness, Hermione let herself relax just a little by stretching up, making sure to arch her back in a way that accentuated her full, but not over-large chest as she shrugged her own robes off her shoulders. "Hmm... well, Harry and I did it a couple of days ago, and I don't feel like I'm too sore."

"So, uh... just to be clear," Ron asked as he turned to face her, eyes locked onto her school blouse as she unbuttoned the top two, displaying a not insignificant amount of cleavage, "you, er, mean right now, right? Like... here?"

"Right now, right here," Hermione agreed with what she hoped was a sultry, teasing smile as she continued to unbutton, but paused half-way through once she was sure he could see her cream-colored brassiere, "Unless... you don't want to?"

"No!" he cried, "No, I- I do. I _really_ do. Gods, Hermione, don't you know I've fancied you for years now?"

She grinned, "Well... your performance the other night _did_ give me a few hints. Tell me... did you like it when I used my mouth on you?"

He smiled too, and she giggled a bit to see the glazed look fall over his eyes as he remembered, "Uh, _yes_, Hermione. Merlin, that was _brilliant_. I mean, you said you'd never... done that before, but it felt _so_ good."

"Well... I'd like to try again, if you don't mind," Hermione murmured softly, "but only to get you... warmed up. Then... maybe you'd like to return the favor before the, uh, the- the main event?"

He chuckled too as her words faltered on the last sentence, a blush of her own stealing completelly down the gap between both sides of her shirt, which was now fully open but still covered her breasts. "I thought you'd never ask. Er... maybe we should start with you first, though? I mean... I'm not sure I'll, uh... l-"

"If you _don't_ last," Hermione interrupted, "We can always just keep going until you can again."

"Okay!" Ron agreed at once, and burst into motion, quickly shucking every bit of his clothing while Hermione more carefully removed hers. He pushed his boxers shamelessly down his legs first, and Hermione again goggled at his sheer length. How exactly she'd gotten him completely inside her mouth a few days previously boggled her mind. Just a bit longer than Harry, if not as thick, Hermione's mind idly calculated that at _least_ three inches had been inside her throat itself when her lips grazed his scrotum, which currently hung down a few inches in the increasingly hot weather.

Hermione let the bra fall carefully at first, but forced herself to appear brazen and without a hint of shyness as she bared herself to Ron for the first time, too. Even before, when she'd blown him in their dorm, she had kept the knickers and bra on. Now, it was just the former. She let Ron stare for a few seconds, smirking confidently as one hand moved to his member, already hard, and started stroking it while he gazed upon her, licking his lips hungrily. Then she croucheed, just a little, to force her knickers down around the curve of her hips and stood tall again. "Ron? Stay there."

"Uh, huh," he muttered, seemingly barely cognizant as she stepped toward him, one of her fake pillows in hand, and dropped it at his feet before sinking to her knees. Days before, she had been so eager just to try it that the girl hadn't given herself time to admire the slender, pale rod her friend sported. She pushed it against his thick thatch of red curls first, sliding her open palm and hand against hit from bottom to top, then following gently with her tongue washing it back and forth, then held it there as she licked back down before laving his furry sack, too, all the way around his balls, even behind them a bit before finally angling him down to her face.

"Fucking amazing," Ron murmured, "You're so amazing, Hermione."

"Thank you, Ron," she replied just as quietly, then took his tip into her mouth. Hermione liked to think that her libido was quite healthy compared to most girls, and as she'd already thought to herself, she dreamed about having sex on a regular basis, especially with Ron and Harry. Recently, though, those particular dreams had become, if not less frequent, lesser in proportion to the number she had of a cock in her mouth. The feminist in her might have thought it demeaning to service a boy like that, if the same feminist didn't know full well how much _power_ it gave her over that same man. Nothing so crude as to bite him off- she'd never, unless maybe it was a Death Eater who'd forced himself on her- but she _could _hurt him, and she defintely controlled his pleasure. Boys, as Lavender was wont to say, would do _anything_ for a good blowjob.

Hermione didn't know if that was true, but it sure felt like it as her lips sealed around Ron's dick and she sank lower, her eyes moving up to look into his which were glazed over again. _I am in complete control right now,_ she thought to herself, and pushed herself further. _I want to taste him again, all of him. God, I love this..._

And she did. Hermione knew it deeply, down to the depths of her soul, knew it as deeply as that she was a woman, that she loved magic, her family, and that she loved Ron and Harry both.

Hermione Granger absolutely _loved_ sucking cocks.

So her tongue danced over him as she took him deeper then released him slowly, making sure to keep up the pressure. Heat built up in her depths, stronger than it had been at any time except right before she had begged Harry to fuck her in another version of this very room, and she knew that she would _not_ forgive Ron if he left after one orgasm. But she was also not about to just have sex with him, either. No...she wanted to taste him, fresh and hot, on her tongue and against the back of her throat, to feel his slimey goo sliding around her mouth and down her esophagus.

There wasn't even a question of gagging as he pushed past her tonsils again and again, and soon Hermione, aside from the _gack, gack_ sounds her throat made as it adjusted to his size and released, she could hear an unsteady _drip, drip_ as her sopping-wet pussy ran down her left leg, but on the right simply dripped from her folds.

_I- I haven't even touched myself,_ she realized dimly_, but I'm about to cum- I'm going to cum just from sucking Ron's dick. _

His grunting tipped her over, and more by accident than design Hermione's mouth gaped open as she arched backward, pulling most of the way off him so only the very tip of Ron's penis was resting on her tongue when he unloaded, shooting several times into her mouth. The heat, the smell, the flavor of it both prolonged her orgasm and made it more intense, so that Hermione was shaking from her pelvis to her elbows as she collapsed backward onto her arms.

She was still savoring his flavor unconsciously, swishing Ron's seed back and forth in her mouth, swallowing it bit by bit as she felt her world spin.

It wasn't until he put her down that she realized Ron had picked her up to put her on the bed, and she did not really return to reality fully until his lips closed around her swollen clit.

Then she shrieked, and forgot herself for several minutes as Ron's tongue lashed around her, lapping up her copious fluid. She was still panting, "Yes, yes, yes," when he, several minutes later, stood up again and asked a simple question.

She didn't even hear it, not really, but knew afterward that the answer would have been the same.

All at once, the empty aching _need_, partially sated but also left with greater longing, was full as Ron slammed himself into her. She cried out again as he pulled away, half-way out, then pushed against her womb.

And Hermione was lost, just as securely as she had been when Harry had been the one shagging her brains out against the fake wall of the astronomy tower.

Even years later, she could not fully recall the events of the next hours. What she did know was that it was not the first or last time Ron has been inside her, but that he was still there, snoring quietly beside her when she woke up the next day, aching, sore, and finally sated... for now.

****A/N 2:**** I am going to try to get better about my update schedule, but hey, life's hectic. Sorry again it was a day late, but I did specify it would only be 'around the end of the month' I think. If not, I'm doing so now. :)

I hope you enjoyed this bit of insight into how I'm going to be portraying Hermione, but there is more to her than being more wanton for sure (which is a common theme throughout given things that should be more obvious later). If she seems out of character, well... there's a reason for that. I haven't (I think) explicitly stated _why_ by this point in the tale, but it's not too far off. Just note Harry's surprise- he thinks she's been out of character, too. Again, there are reasons.  
See you next month. **Leave a review!** For all the reads it's getting, 16 so far is a bit sad, yeah? You know you want to... :)


End file.
